


Life As A ROR

by IzzyNinjaMaster



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, F/M, Gang Violence, Lots of OCs - Freeform, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 66,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyNinjaMaster/pseuds/IzzyNinjaMaster
Summary: Wrote this a long time ago and want to finish it. Feel free to leave a review!





	1. Prologue

Prologue

A new year at MU and so far so good. I already moved all of my stuff into the ROR frat house, I left a while ago to take a walk. Sometimes I had to get out of that house, it was too big for only five monsters. It felt empty at times, even when we were all seated together.

I turn the corner onto Frat Row. All of the fraternities and sororities were busy moving into their houses and catching up with each other. I could see the Oozmas moving into their new house. Johnny seriously isn't going to like this, he'll probably start complaining to us about them all week. I was lost in thought until I saw Sullivan waving me over. That was a first, I didn't think any of them would want anything to do with me. Johnny probably wouldn't like it either if I spoke to them. I was just going to walk away, when I saw he was trying to move a couch. He lost his grip and the other end of the couch was about to fall on the little five eyed monster.

Before I knew it, I had run over and saved the little guy from getting crushed. When I looked down, he was closing his eyes, waiting to get squashed. I nudged him with my foot before asking, "Hey, are you okay?"

He slowly looked up at me. "Yeah thanks. Ch-Chip right?"

"Yeah, and your Squishy?" I asked. He nodded before moving out from under the couch and dusting himself off. I looked up at Sullivan and he seemed a little shocked that I helped. He quickly shook it off, and grinned at me. I smiled back before asking, "So, where are we moving this?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Unbelivable." Johnny muttered as he looked outside the window. The fraternity known as Oozma Kappa or OK, were now moving into one of the empty houses on Frat Row. Wazowski and Sullivan were still there to, on account of the Dean, who managed to convince the school to keep them there. It wasn't that difficult to convince them though. "This is so stupid."

"I don't think glaring at them is going to make them leave." Javier stated from his seat on the couch. The bug monster was lazily flipping through the channels on tv with Reggie next to him, munching on a bag of chips. Chet got up from his seat and scuttled over to Johnny.

"Don't worry Johnny. We got the trophy and we'll win this year's trophy too." Chet said encouragingly.

"The only reason we got the trophy was because Sullivan cheated. It still doesn't feel like we won." Johnny stated as he closed the shades. "And I want all of you to know that we do not associate with cheaters, so I don't want any of you guys going anywhere near them. Got it?"

He received several mumbled replies from his frat brothers, except for one. He glanced around the living room and in the kitchen before asking the others, "Where's Chip?"

"I saw him head out the door a while ago. No idea where he went though." Reggie said as he shoveled more chips into his mouth. Johnny sighed before he saw Chet peeking out the window.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. Chet quickly turned around and gave a nervous smile to his hero. "Chet, what is it?"

"I found Chip, and..." He started, causing the other two to look at him as well. He gulped a bit before saying, "he's with the OKs."

"What?!" Johnny yelled as he opened the shades and saw Chip helping Sulley move a couch through the front door. They were having trouble turning it properly without dropping it. At one point, the couch got wedged so Mike, Art, and Squishy started hopping on it to dislodge it. "The god damn idiot! Just wait till he comes in here, I'll make sure he gets what's coming to him for betraying us!"

"Johnny come on." Javier said, getting his attention. "There's probably a good reason why he's helping them."

"I don't give a fuck if they saved his life! Either you help me with his punishment or you stay out of it!"

"Alright, alright, calm down jefe. It depends on the punishment."

"Don't worry, I got some things in mind for him."

\----------------

"Man this thing does not want to go in!" Chip grunted as he pushed harder on the couch. He was sweating a bit from the exertion. Sulley looked equally as tired as he pulled at his end. "I see why you waved me over."

"Yeah, I don't think the others could help carry this. Thanks again for the help." Sulley said as pulled his OK shirt off and tossed it on the couch. "Ahh, that's better."

"You guys still can't get it through?" Mike questioned as he walked up behind Chip.

"No Mike, we're playing tug-of-war with the couch." Sulley said sarcastically, earning a glare from the cyclops. "Sorry buddy, the heat is just getting to us."

"Did you try taking the legs off first?"

The two larger monsters were silent before they both groaned in realization. Mike chuckled a bit before he helped remove the wooden legs; the couch easily slipped through the doorway after that. They took it into the living room before screwing the legs back on and placing it where Mrs. Carlton(aka Squishy's mom) wanted it. When they finished, they both collapsed on the couch in exhaustion.

"Finally!" Chip stated removing his ROR sweater for the time being. "I thought we would never get it through."

"At least it's comfy." Sulley stated earning a chuckle from the three horned monster. "Thanks again dude."

"No problem. Just hope Johnny didn't see me."

"Why?"

"He's still pretty mad at you guys for beating us in the Scare Games. Even more so when he found out you cheated." Chip explained. "I don't really care that much about losing but Johnny wants to keep ROR as the top fraternity on campus. Something about what his Dad told him."

"I can relate to that." Sulley said as the rest of OK entered the room. The twins and Don stopped when they saw Chip was there.

"What is he doing here?" questioned Terry as him and his brother backed up a bit. "He's in ROR."

"Its okay you guys. He was just helping get the couch in here." Sulley said as he stood up and noisily popped his back.

"And it was not easy." Chip added, pulling his sweater back on. "If me being here bugs you, I'll just be on my way."

"No, its not you. It's just what you and your team did to us last year." Don explained as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Chip was confused when realization dawned on him.

"Oh...the prank." He said as he buttoned up the sweater. He recalled all of the flowers, glitter, and stuffed animals. He winced a bit at the memory. "Look, I gotta explain about that."

"There's nothing for you to explain. You just wanted to humiliate us so we would drop out of the Scare Games!" Terry yelled as him and his brother crossed their arms. Terri spoke up. "That was what you were trying to do right?"

"Actually, you hit the nail right on the head." Chip stated. "But Johnny had his reasons."

"What reasons?" questioned Mike curiously as he seated himself on a different chair.

"ROR has been the top fraternity at MU for years. Johnny is in charge, so he has the responsibility of keeping it number one. That includes winning the Scare Games each and every year. His father monitors what place ROR is in. When he saw that you guys were blowing through the competition, he told Johnny about the prank."

"Wait, so his Dad planned the whole thing?" asked Squishy. Everyone was huddled around the ROR member, listening intently to what he had to say.

"Well he got the idea from his father, the whole plan was all Johnny. We helped with it because Johnny is our friend, we couldn't let him down. By the way, sorry for that. I had no idea he was going to put that picture everywhere."

"Well, at least you had the decency to apologize." Terry stated looking the monster in the eyes. "Thank you for that."

"And thanks for moving the couch too." Art said as he jumped onto it. "Ahh..."

"Hehe, no problem. I should probably get going though." Chip said as he looked at the clock.

"What's the rush sweetie?" asked as she peeked her head into the living room. "I made some lemonade as a thank you for helping us move that old couch."

"I...guess one glass wouldn't hurt."

\-----------

"What the hell is taking him so long?!" yelled Johnny in irritation. It had been an hour since he had seen Chip helping the OKs and he was getting impatient.

"Want me to get him?" offered Chet. Johnny looked to the crab before shaking his head. "Why not?"

"You're an important part of the plan. Reggie, you go get him."

"What I'm not important?" The green monster asked a little annoyed.

"You are now."Johnny stated as he motioned towards the door. "Now go get him."

Reggie grumbled something before stumbling out of the house. Javier walked up to Johnny.

"Isn't this a little extreme?" He asked glancing at the kitchen floor. "I mean, it will probably take forever to clean."

"Which is why we're going to make him clean it all up. You set the camera up right?"

"Yeah but-"

"Do you wanna end up being pranked too?"

"...No."

"I thought so. Now get into position, Chip's gonna get what's coming to him."

\----------

"Wow, that's the best pie I've had in a while." Chip stated as he stood up and placed his plate on the coffee table. "Thanks Mrs. Carlton."

"You don't have to thank me dear. I love making pie for everybody." She said cheerfully before taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

"See? Aren't ya glad you stayed?" asked Sulley as he leaned back on the couch.

"Yeah, I am actually."Chip said with a smile.

"It was fun hanging out with you, you're kinda different from the other RORs." Terri said as he jammed more pie into his already full mouth. Terry grimaced when food flew out of his brother's mouth before offering him a napkin. "Thanks."

They were about to move onto a different topic of conversation when there was a knock at the door. Don got up and went to answer it. He opened the door and backed up a bit when he saw that it was Reggie. "C-Can I help you?"

"Yeah, is Chip here?" he asked, looking in through the doorway.

"Yes, I'll go get him for you." Don said before quickly hurrying into the living room."Chip, your friend is here."

"Shit." Chip cursed, the others looking at him confused. "They probably saw me helping you guys. Johnny is going to be so fucking mad. I gotta go, thanks for the snacks!"

Before the others could say goodbye, he was out the door.

"Well that was weird." Mike stated as he drank some more lemonade from his glass.

\----------

"Johnny is pissed at me isn't he?" questioned Chip as he dreaded the worst. Reggie just grunted before opening the front door. Chip stood in the doorway, looking for any traps. All he saw was Chet and Javier seated on the couch. "Hey guys."

"Oh Chip! Johnny wants to see you in the kitchen." Chet said before turning back to the t.v. Chip groaned before stalking his way over to the kitchen. He opened the door but saw no one there. "Johnny? Are you in heeerrrreee?!"

Chip slid across the kitchen floor before colliding with the fridge. He rubbed his head in pain before grabbing at the countertop. He immediately regretted it when his hands slipped off and his chin connected to the tile floor. He gritted his teeth together as the familiar metallic taste of his own blood filled his mouth. "Ow...what the hell is going on?"

He tried grabbing at the refrigerator door this time and managed to pull himself up. He glanced around the kitchen confused before his gaze landed on the empty butter wrappers on the kitchen table.

"What's the matter Chip, can't keep yourself up?" Chip's head snapped in the direction of the voice, and he saw the rest of ROR standing in the doorway laughing at him. Johnny was snickering as he held up a camera.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Chip asked as he attempted to stay standing. He spit out some of the blood that accumulated in his mouth. "That fucking hurt!"

"Thats what you get for betraying us. Now if you wanna get out of here without face-planting again, I suggest you start cleaning. There's a bucket of water and soap with a rag by the backdoor. Have fun." Johnny laughed before him and the others walked away. Chip growled at their retreating forms before looking at the bucket across the room. He pondered on how to get over there when an idea struck him. He carefully took off his sweater and tossed it onto the table. He laid down on the floor before propelling himself forward by kicking off the wall. He slid across the floor and hit the wall next to the bucket. He glanced at the bucket and the entire kitchen floor. This was going to take a while.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few hours later, Chip had cleaned the entire kitchen floor from one end to the other. He managed to fall on his face and elbows several times. By the time he was done cleaning, his knees were practically bleeding. He sighed before throwing the rag into the bucket and slumping on one of the chairs. "Ugh, finally."

"Hey Chip, is it clean yet?" Reggie asked from the other room.

"Yeah you can come in." Chip said as he used his sweater as a makeshift pillow. Reggie peeked in through the doorway before running into the kitchen and tossing a cup into the sink. There was a loud crashing sound that made Chip and Reggie jerk their heads to the sink. "Why the hell did you throw the cup?"

"I thought it was plastic." Reggie stated as they both walked over. There were several shards of glass scattered around the sink and counter.

"You can't tell the difference between plastic and gla-Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Chip yelled as he hopped up and down on one leg. Reggie jumped a bit at the shout before going to his friend's side.

"What's wrong?"

"Grahh! I just stepped on a piece of glass!" HE hollered before hobbling over to his chair. He almost fell over but Reggie steadied him. "Help me get this out."

"Come on dude, it can't be that bad." Reggie said as he looked at the under of Chip's foot. He visibly paled and bit his bottom lip. There was a large piece of glass embedded in Chip's foot, almost as big as one of his teeth. "I might need to get Johnny."

"Just hurry up, this fucking hurts!"

Reggie nodded and ran into the living room where he bumped into Javier. "Oh Jav, I need your help."

"Que paso?" The bug monster asked. Reggie was about to explain when they heard a strangled yelp. They walked into the kitchen and saw that Chip had fallen backwards in his chair. He groaned loudly before the two helped him up. "What did you do?"

"I put my foot up on the table to pull out the glass but I fell over instead." Chip explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Glass?" Javier questioned. Chip held up his foot for him to see. "Ouch. We should probably get that out."

"No kidding."

\----------

"Alright, this is going to hurt." Javier warned as he gripped the glass. Reggie was holding Chip's foot steady, while Chip laid back on the couch and bit down on his sweater. "Here we go."

He pulled the shard out and you could hear Chip's muffled cry of pain. Half of the glass was tinted red and blood started to stream out of gash in his foot. Reggie looked away at the sight as Javier held a rag over the cut. He started to squeeze and put pressure on the rag with all four of his hands. Chip had tears of pain streaming from his eyes as he bit down hard on his sweater, he tried to move his foot away but Reggie held fast.

After a few minutes, the bleeding stopped and Javier removed the rag. It was drenched red. He reached for the first aid kit and started looking through it. He pulled out the gauze but scowled when he couldn't find the disinfectant. "Damn, hold on I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" asked Reggie.

"I gotta get something from the bathroom. Just keep his foot up."

"Uh, okay." He said before Javier disappeared down the hall. He looked back to Chip as he wiped at his eyes and removed the sweater from his mouth. "You alright dude?"

"Sorta...is he almost finished?" Chip asked as he looked down a his foot.

"Almost just one more thing."

Javier came back back with a white bottle and a bowl. Chet and Johnny were by his side. Johnny glanced at his foot. "What the hell did you do?"

"Later, right now I need you guys to help me with this." Javier said as he sat back down on the couch. He gave the bowl to Chet and gripped Chip's ankle with two hands. "Now can you help me hold him down?"

"Wait what?" Chip asked before he felt two clawed hands force him back on the couch. "What the heck Johnny?"

"Chet you hold the bowl underneath his foot." Javier ordered as he uncapped the bottle. "Make sure you hold on, this is gonna hurt."

He held the bottle up to his foot and Chip was able to properly read the label. Rubbing alcohol.

Before he could offer any protest, he poured the liquid onto the wound. Chip cried out in pain at the burning sensation. He struggled in his friends grasp as he tried to escape from what was causing him pain, but they held tight.

"Okay, I'm done." Javier said as he capped the bottle and started wrapping his foot. "You can let go now."

"Alright what exactly happened?" Johnny asked as he let go and looked down at Chip.

"Reggie broke a cup, and I stepped on a piece of glass." The maroon monster explained as he laid his head back on the couch. "Thanks Jav, but did it have to be rubbing alcohol?"

"No problema, and yes because it was the only thing around. You should probably stay off of that foot for a while though." He explained as he finished tying off the bandages.

"How long is a while?"

"A few days."

"I can't do that Jav. We have classes to go to. Besides it doesn't hurt that much." Chip said as he sat up and slowly started to stand. He immediately regretted it when jolts of pain shot up his leg and to his brain. Tears welled up in his eyes as he squeaked out, "See...I'm fine."

"Dude, even I'm not falling for that." Chet stated as he took the bowl to the kitchen.

"Well if you wanna hobble all over the campus to your classes, by all means don't let us stop you." Johnny said with a smirk as he made his way upstairs. "Good night guys, see ya in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to sleep too." Reggie said. He was about to walk away but Javier stopped him. "What?"

"You still have to clean up that glass in the kitchen." Javier commanded in a stern tone. Reggie groaned before stomping into the kitchen. "And watch the where you step!"

When he turned back around, he saw Chip trying to test out his foot. He went to take a step but started falling forward instead. Javier quickly ran over and kept him balanced. "Want me to help you up the stairs?"

Chip nodded as a small blush started to form on his face. They made it halfway up the stairs when Chip spoke. "This is so embarrassing."

"Today was not your day my friend."

When they got to Chip's door, Javier helped him inside and onto his bed. As he went to leave, Chip said, "Good night Jav."

"Buenas noches."

The next day, Chip felt like crap. Everywhere on his body either hurt or ached. He managed to drag himself out of bed and to the bathroom, hobbling the whole way there. After he brushed his teeth, he limped down the stairs and into the kitchen where Johnny was heating up those microwavable breakfast sandwiches. The others were seated at the table, munching on bagels or Hot Pockets. "Morning guys."

"Hey Chip, how's your foot?" asked Chet as he took another bite of his bagel.

"In pain, but I can kinda step on it." Chip said as he limped over to the fridge and pulled out a Hot Pocket, before taking it out of the wrapper and sticking it in the microwave.

"I still don't think you should be walking." Javier argued from his seat.

There was a 'ding' from the microwave and Chip took out the Hot Pocket before going over and taking a seat at the table. "Don't worry, it's not like its broken. I'll be fine."

\----------

"Ugh!" Chip groaned as he slumped down in the library chair. He had finished up his classes for the day and could not be anymore tired. As for his foot, it felt as if it were on fire. He was tempted to stick it in the fountain early in the day. "I'm gonna clobber Reggie the next time I see him."

"Why?"

Chip jumped a bit before he saw none other than Squishy standing next to him. He was holding two or three books in his small arms and was looking at Chip curiously.

"How did you that?" Chip asked as he stared at the smaller monster. "I didn't even hear you walk over here."

"I'm good at sneaking up on people." Squishy explained as he set his books on the table and took a seat. "So what were you saying about your friend?"

"Agh, he broke a cup and I stepped on the glass. And I am this close to chewing my foot clean off." Chip stated as he put his thumb and index finger together so there was only a small amount of space in between them.

"Aww, that must stink."

"You have no idea. And the worst part is, about an hour ago, it got itchy and I can't scratch it!

"Hey! The librarian may be out for lunch but this is still a library and you have to be quiet!" Mike whispered/yelled as he walked over to the two.

"Sorry Mike." Squishy apologized. Chip just rolled his eyes a bit before standing up and limping towards one of the bookshelves. Squishy followed after him. "You're actually walking around on that foot?"

"Yeah, I've been doing it all day." Chip said as he read over the different titles. "Do either of you guys know where the books for Shadow Stealth are? I need to study more on that."

"That would be upstairs in the east wing close to the balcony." Mike answered as he pointed in the direction of the staircase. Chip looked at him surprised before limping over to the cyclops and picking him up. "Can I help you?"

"Be my guide."

"What?"

"Whenever we happen to be in the library together, be my guide in here because I can never find the books I need."

"And what will I get in return?" Mike questioned, crossing his arms.

Chip thought about it for a minute before answering, "I'll carry as many books as you need, as long as none of my friends aren't around."

"Deal!" Mike said as they shook hands. "Now follow me if you wanna find your book."

They went up the stairs, much to Chip's dismay, before taking a right and coming to a more darker area of the library. Some of the members from HSS were there and they merely glanced at the two new monsters. Chip and Mike shivered as they seemed to morph with the shadows in the area. "That's why I need to study on shadows."

"Great motivation, excuse us ladies." Mike said as he wormed his way through the different tables, followed by Chip who managed to knock a few chairs over. They reached a book case that was right next to the balcony. If you looked down you could see several students quickly exiting the library as the librarian returned to her post by the desk. "Looks like were gonna have to be more quiet."

While the two were looking for the right book, the girls from HSS were talking.

"I thought OK and ROR hated each other." Sonia whispered, setting her book down for the time being.

"Maybe they made up?" suggested Susan.

"Nah, I could here Johnny complaining about them. That guy can be such an annoying prick." Rhonda stated without taking her eyes off of her book. "Just ignore them, its not our buisness anyways."

Sonia and Susan looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and going back to their books. Mike looked through the bottom of the shelf as Chip looked through the top. "Hey Wasowski, I think I found it."

"Where is it?" Mike asked as he looked up and saw Chip trying to retrieve the book on a higher shelf. He tried standing on his tip ioes but couldn't reach it. "How about you try standing on a chair?"

"Good idea." Chip said as he pulled one over and carefully stood on it. Mike rolled his eye before he noticed something was different about the chair. Chip grabbed the book which turned out to be much heavier than he thought. Just as he was lugging it off the shelf, Mike noticed that the chair had wheels. It was too late to warn Chip as the weight of the book sent him rolling backwards."Woah!"

The HSS girls looked over just in time to see the large monster tumble over the balcony.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chip managed to grab onto the wooden post of the balcony and hold the large book in his other arm. He glanced behind him at the librarian to see her still reading her novel. He gave out a small breath of relief when he felt something at his sleeve. He looked up and saw Mike trying to pull him back up. "Hang on."

"Not much else I can do." Chip whispered back as he got a better grip on the book. If it fell, he was doomed. Mike tried pulling him back up but ended up falling backwards instead. "I don't think that's going to work."

"Try climbing back up." Mike suggested. He jumped when he felt a tap at his shoulder. It was Squishy. "Could you stop doing that?"

"What happened?" Squishy asked as he saw Chip trying to pull himself up. There was a loud creak that caused everyone to pause and look at Chip. He had managed to get his feet at the base where the wall connected to the balcony. There was another loud creak before the wooden bar he was holding onto snapped and he dropped the book in order to grab onto the floor. There was a long moment of silence before the book hit floor and produced a loud bang that echoed off the walls. "Uh oh."

The librarian growled as she stood up and started making her way towards Chip. He started to panic and kick his legs. Mike and Squishy tried pulling him back up with little success. She was about to wrap one of her tentacles around him when there was a loud crash on the other side of the library. She quickly turned around to the sound.

Mike and Squishy were moved out of the way as Sonia and Rhonda helped Chip up onto the floor. He was about to say thanks when they quickly ushered him and the other two into a dark corner. "What are you-?"

"Shh! Do you wanna get caught?" Susan scolded as they all were crowded in the dark. Chip immediately quieted down when the librarian turned back around. To her, you couldn't see anything but the tables and bookcases. She muttered something before picking up the book and placed it on the table. She went back over to her desk and put a finger up to her lips before saying, "Quiet."

When she went back to reading her book, the six monsters came out of hiding and let out breaths of relief.

"Thanks girls, I would have been a goner." Chip said as he rubbed at where they the balcony was digging into his stomach. He looked at them curiously before asking, "But why did you help?"

"The river she would have thrown you into is being temporarily drained for cleaning. You could have gotten seriously hurt." Sonia explained as she smoothed down her hair.

"But now you owe us one." Rhonda stated as she picked up the book and handed it to the three horned monster. "Got it?"

"Yeah, how did you guys do that anyways?"

"We like the darkness." The three said simultaneously as they disappeared into the shadows. The three remaining monsters looked at each other before quickly making their way out of the east wing. They stopped at a few cabinets so Mike could check out some books, and they made their way out of the library.

\----------

"How many books do you need? We barely started the school year." Chip asked as he carried several hardcovers, including his own. They were about to turn the corner onto Frat Row when he stopped."Hold up guys."

"What's wrong?" asked Squishy.

"I can't let the other RORs see me."

"Why?"

"I had to scrub butter off the whole kitchen floor last night because I helped Sullivan move that couch. I don't want to end up face planting again."

"That explains tht bruise under your chin." Mike stated.

"What bruise?" Chip asked as he used his hand to feel at his chin. He winced when he brushed over the injury. "Ow..."

"Hey, aren't those your friends?" asked Squishy as he pointed at Chet and Reggie who were walking their way. Chip's eyes widened as he threw Mike and Squishy onto his back and started running for the OK frat house. They made it to the front door before he dumped the books onto the porch and jumped into the bushes. Once the two passed, Chip released a breath he had no idea he was holding. "Um, you know we're still on your back."

\----------

"Okay from now on, we come in through the back." Mike stated as they entered the kitchen. "And did you really have to throw the books like that? They could have been damaged and...are you alright?"

"Peachy." Chip responded as he heavily limped to a nearby stool. "I'm just really tired."

"Want some coffee?"

The three turned and saw Terry and Terri enter the kitchen. They walked over to the counter and grabbed the pot of coffee and poured two mugs. Terry handed one to Chip, while Terri reached into the fridge and grabbed an energy drink. "Here."

"Thanks." Chip said as he took a long sip of the beverage. "Isn't coffee and an energy drink too much?"*

"With two heads doing different activities, its enough to get us through the day." Terry explained. Terri took a sip from his drink before asking, "Hey why did you have to leave yesterday?"

"Johnny was expecting me, and I want all of you guys to know, don't tell any of the RORs that I've been hanging out with you guys. They wouldn't take it that well."

"Your secret is safe with us!" Art yelled as him, Don, and Sulley strolled into the kitchen. "We won't tell anyone!"

"Hey guys, where have you been?" asked Mike as he took a seat on a different stool. "Its been an hour since class ended."

"The Mrs, and I took Art and Sulley here to the party store. We grabbed some streamers and games to use for tonight." Don explained as he held up different plastic bags. "Tonights going to be a blast!"

"You guys aren't going over to the JOXs party?"Chip asked as he set his empty mug down. "Roy got a whole bunch of glow sticks and strobe lights for this years party. There are even some special glow in dark t-shirts and paints to put on."

"Really? That sounds awesome!" yelled Sulley. "Hey Mike, we can go to this party right?"

"I don't know Sull, the last party we went to didn't end so well." Mike stated. Everyone but Chip shivered at the memory. "Who knows if ROR will pull something like that again?"

"Uh, I know." Chip stated, catching everyone's attention. "Johnny hasn't told us anything about pranking anybody. We're probably just gonna look for a new member."

"See Mike, they aren't even going to notice us." Sulley argued.

"Yeah, we won't even be in the RORs place anyway." Terri added witha big smile, showing off his buck teeth. The others offered their words of persuasion as Mike paced in thought. "And if you notice anything fishy, we'll leave right away."

"Without protest?" Mike questioned. "The others nodded their heads in agreement, none of them wanted to be humiliated again. "Then I guess we can go."

"Yaaaaayyyy!"

\----------

Chip stepped through the front door of the house, only to have a tshirt thrown into his face. He pulled it off to see that the rest of his ROR brothers were clothed in similar tshirts that had paint on them. Reggie had purple swirls all over his body and red glow sticks around his eye stalks. Chet didn't have a tshirt, but his belly was painted so that there was a light blue scary face. He also had a yellow glowstick around his head.

Javier had yellow stripes over his arms and legs and over his face. He had two pair of glow in the dark glasses as well as a tshirt. He even had glow sticks around his antenna. Johnny had his face painted like a skeleton. He had on a tshirt with the letters of ROR painted on it. He had white painted scars and bones all over the rest of his body.

"Where have you been?" asked Johnny as he straightened out his shirt. "You have to get ready for the party."

"We're going?" questioned Chip. "I thought we were gonna look for new members."

"We did that last year. We're gonna have fun this time!" Chet exclaimed. "So lets get you all decorated!"

"I can dress myself."

"Yeah, but this is more fun." Reggie said before he pulled out a paintbrush from behind his back and smeared green paint across Chip's face. He manged to close his eyes in time, but unfortuantley not mouth. The paint got on his teeth and he spit out whatever he could from his mouth. "Oops."

"Jav, grab him." Johnny ordered. The bug complied and held both of the horned monsters arms behind his back. He took his jacket off and Reggie started to paint splotches and zig zagging lines all over the monster. The brush tickled so small laughs escaped Chip. Javier used his other pair of arms to put yellow glow sticks over his horns. "Thats enough guys."

"I can't believe you got that stuff in my mouth." Chip complained as he socked Reggie in the shoulder. The three eyed monster just laughed before noticing he didn't get any of the paint on the back of Chip. He grabbed the paint bucket and threw the last of the contents on Chip's back. It dripped down giving it an ooze effect that looked like he was melting. Chip couldn't see it, but it looked cool. He turned back around glaring at Reggie before saying, "I'm gonna kill you now."*

"Catch me if you can!" Reggie taunted before he went off running. Chip went to chase after him but Javier stopped him.

"You can't be running on that foot." He stated. Chip was about to protest but he cut him off. "You can get him back later, now come into the kitchen and help me. I making salsa for the party."

"Fine." Chip said as he grabbed his sweater off the floor and threw it on a nearby chair. He went over to the sink and started to scrub at his tongue. He could still taste the paint. "Bleh! That stuff tastes gross!"

"Well you're not supposed to eat. On the bright side, your fangs look cooler. Can you get some onions out of the fridge for me?"

"Yeah sure."

He walked over to the fridge and opened the bottom cabinet. He grabbed two before whispering, "I hope Johnny isn't gonna try and pull something at the party."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

\----------

A few hours later, the music was booming from the JOXs Frat house. Monsters were gatheres around the house with glow sticks and soda cans. ROR made their way inside to find all the lights were still on. It wasn't until the PNK sorority walked in that George flipped the switch and all the lights went out. Everyone cheered and started dancin. The PNK girls had their hair, skirts, and lips painted so that they glowed in the dark. They were also wearing glow in the dark earings and braclets.

"This is awesome!" Reggie cheered as he started dancing away. Johnny rolled his eyes but had to admit that this party was actually pretty cool. The strobe lights made it look like everyone was dancing in slow motion. When the lights went out, you could see everybody's glow in the dark gear, including his teams. They looked awesome.

He was about to start dancing himself when he saw something that made his blood boil. Chip saw them too and immediately started to panic. The OKs had arrived.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What the hell are they doing here!?" Johnny yelled, more to himself as everybody else was dancing. All of OK, except for Don, were dressed for the party. Don had gone back to Mrs. Carlton's house to have some time together. As for the others they were ready to party.

Sulley had all of his spots painted over in pink and he had glow in the dark glasses. Mike was painted from head to toe in green paint and OK painted yellow on his back. Art had the dark purple stripes on his body painted over with bright aqua paint. As well as his eyebrows and lips. Terri and Terry had on a green glow in the dark tshirt with glow sticks around their necks. They had green claw marks painted on their arms and tentacles. Squishy had red circles painted around his eyes and a glow in the dark yellow tshirt.

"Hey the OKs are here!"yelled Omar as he flew above the crowd. Everyone turned and cheered as they walked further into the room. The boys from ROR ignored them but Johnny glared intensely at them. Chip was starting to get a little worried that Johnny would do something crazy, so he dicided to divert his attention.

"Hey Johnny, I think Carrie Williams is looking at you." Chip said as he pointed in the direction of the PNK girls. Johnny looked over and saw her by the snack table, holding a cup of punch. He looked to Chip with a smirk, before striding over to her. "That should buy me some time."

Chip pushed his way through the crowd before coming to the center of the dance floor where they were all dancing. Art was the first one to notice him. "Hehehey! Chip, is this party great or what?!"

"Yeah, I'm glad you guys came. I can't really say the same about Johnny though."

"Johnny's here?" questioned Squishy, causing Chip to jump again. "I thought you said he would be busy."

"I thought he would be too, but he made us all come here." Chip stated. "But don't worry, I already found a way to distract him."

SLAP! "Don't even think about it Worthington!"

"Ok, I had a distraction. Don't worry though, I'll keep an eye on him." Chip reassured. Squishy didn't look too sure but the others were enjoying themselves, so he didn't want to cut into the fun. He gave Chip a thumbs up before he continued to party away. Chip gave his own thumbs up in return before going back over to Johnny. There was a red hand print on his cheek. "What happened?"

"Ow...she's just playing hard to get." Johnny said rolling his shoulders. "But sheesh she didn't have to slap me over a little kiss."

"Well keep at it buddy, I'm sure she can't keep the act up for long."

"Right, no one can resist the Worthington." Johnny said. Before he walked away he turned back to Chip. "Oh yeah, Roy is entering all of the fraternities and sororities in a contest. The monster with the scariest paint wins their team a mystery prize. I want you to keep an eye on those OKs. I don't want them to pull any tricks."

"You got it man!" Chip reassured. After Johnny walked away, he let out a sigh of relief. "Somehow that made this party easier to enjoy."

\----------

Two hours later, everyone was still partying and enjoying themselves when the lights came back on. Everyone blinked as their eyes adjusted and music was turned off. All of JOX stood up on a platform and Roy tapped the mic. "Attention all monsters and monstresses, we are about to start our Glow in the Dark Ghoul contest! All fraternities and sororities get up here!"

"I gotta go, good luck guys." Chip said as he made his way back to his ROR brothers. The OKs waved goodbye before making their way up to the stage. The rest of ROR was already there, so he stood in between Reggie and Javier.

"Alright, now that everyone is up here, let me introduce our judges. All you scarers out there know this guy, Professor Knight!" Roy yelled as said monster started walking to the stage. Everyone was clapping and cheering as he waved hello. "One of the best teachers here at MU!"

"Why thank you Mr. O'Growlahan, it's an honor to be here. And thank you all for such a warm welcome." Professor Knight said into his own mic.

"Isn't he awesome? And one of the most frightening monsters on campus will also be judging. She'll send chills down your spine with just one look, Dean Hardscrabble!"

Everyone cheered as she flew into the room and landed next to the Professor. He handed the mic to her and everybody immediately quieted down. "I see you are all anxious to know who I think is scary enough to receive the prize. I want everyone to know that I don't have any favorites in mind and that this competition will be judged fairly. I will also tolerate no cheating, Mr. Sullivan."

"Man you cheat one time and suddenly your a criminal." Sulley stated causing everyone to laugh, except Johnny."Don't worry Ms. Hardscrabble, I'm playing fair."

"Very reassuring, now shall we start this competition?"

"Let's do this!" yelled Roy as everyone on stage got ready. "Kill the lights!"

Everything went dark, except for the brightly colored monsters on stage. HSS seemed to be the only ones not wearing any paint or glow sticks. They simply walked off stage. JOX had different sports equipment and their fraternity letters painted on them in an array of colors. EEK had spiders and cobwebs painted on them, except for Carla Delgado who had half her face smeared in red paint, as well as her arms.

The two judges walked around examining each monsters before walking to the front of the stage, the Professor nearly falling off. "Lights on!"

"We have decided on our finalists." The Dean announced into the mic. "From Slugma Slugma Kappa, Ms. Carla Delgado."

The EEK girls squealed in delight for their leader, commenting on her clever use of red.

"From Oozma Kappa, Mr. Terri and Terry Perry."

"Really?" The two asked shocked receiving a small nod from the Professor. The rest of OK congratulated them and cheered.

"And finally from Roar Omega Roar...Mr. Chip Goff."

"Huh?" Chip questioned as his friends patted him on the back. "Seriously?"

"Are you still mad about the paint job I gave you?" Reggie asked with a laugh.

"As for the rest of you monsters, your designs were well done but either lacked being scary or had some flaws. We will begin the final round in a few minutes, no adding any additional paint or you will be disqualified. Carry on."

"I didn't think I would be a finalist. I thought for sure Johnny would be." Chip stated as they walked off the stage.

"It was probably because of the red hand print from Carrie." Johnny stated with a wave of his hand. "Speaking of which, hey Carrie!"

"What do you want now Johnny?" The PNK girl asked, obviously annoyed. She had a cup of soda in one hand and her other hand was on her hip. "I need to get back to my girls."

"I just wanted to say that it was too bad you didn't get into the finals."

"Neither did you."

"Yeah, but if I did, I would have probably won. And if I won, I would have deserved a reward from a certain lady in front of me." Johnny stated with a smirk. Carrie gave him a glare before throwing the contents of her cup at him. He quickly sidestepped out of the way and the soda splashed in Chip's face. She gasped at what she just did. "Um, you missed."

"Sorry! That was a complete accident I swear!" Carrie apologized as she grabbed some napkins and started cleaning Chip's face. "Oh I messed up your paint too. I'm so sorry."

"That's okay. You didn't mean to." Chip said as he rubbed at his watery eyes. Some of the soda got into them and it stung.

"Haha! C'mon Chip don't go crying over a little soda. At least it was your favorite. Hahahah!" Johnny laughed. Carrie whirled around on him and slapped the other side of his face. "Ow!"

"Worthington you are such a jerk!" Carrie yelled before throwing her cup at him and stomping away. Johnny rubbed at his cheek before glaring at Chip.

"Nice going dumbass!" Johnny yelled as he punched his arm.

"Ow! What the hell did I do?!" Chip yelled back as he rubbed at his arm.

"You came to MU instead of staying in that crappy city you call home." Johnny stated before pushing past Chip and walking towards the rest of ROR. Chip winced a bit at the statement.

"Okay... that stung." Chip said as he rubbed at his face. "A lot."

"That was low." Chip turned and saw Sulley and the twins behind him. It was Sulley who had spoken. "And I mean low, even for Johnny."

"He was just mad. He says a lot of stuff he doesn't mean when he's mad."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he gets to yell at you and push you around like that."

"It's okay Sullivan, I got this."Chip reassured. "Why were you over here anyways?"

"We wanted to congratulate you on getting into the finals." Terry said. "And to thank you for telling us about the party. We're all having a lot of fun."

"Yeah, its too bad about what happened to your paint though." Terri added. "It doesn't make the contest very fair now."

"It wasn't Carrie's fault, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Don't worry about the contest, I'll be fine." Chip stated with a big smile. It took a second for him to notice the three gawking at him. "What?"

"Is there paint on your teeth?" questioned Terry.

"Yeah, why?"

"If you show those killer fangs off, that will dedefinitely make up for the lack of paint on your face."

"You think?"

"Totally." Sulley stated with a grin. "Hey, we gotta go find the others, good luck in the contest."

"See ya later!"

\----------

A few minutes later, the three finalists were lined up next to the stage. The Professor and Dean were onstage announcing the rules for the final round. "The three contestants will come on stage, one at a time, and give us their scariest performance that compliments their choice of paint design. Best performance wins."

"Are you three ready?" The Professor asked. The three monsters nodded before he gave a thumbs up to the Dean. "They're good."

"Without further ado, the final round. Would someone be so kind as to turn off the lights?" The lights were shut off immediately. "Our first finalist, Carla Delgado."

The EEK leader slowly made her way onstage as she looked everywhere except the audience. She stumbled and swayed her tentacles in the air. It was when she got in the center of the stage that she turned to everyone, revealing the red paint smeared eerily across her face. Everybody cheered as she slowly descended the stairs on the other side of the stage.

"Our next finalists, Terri and Terry Perry."

The twins glided onto the stage, showing off the different claw marks on their tentacles and arms. They made it to the center of the stage before they started to take off their glow stick necklaces. Everyone watched carefully as they swung the items around before throwing them high into the air. The crowds eyes followed the sticks as they started to fall back to the ground. To their surprise, the twins had moved to the very front of the stage and stood there in a menacing pose. They started to growl as the glow sticks landed with a thud behind gave one final growl before making their way off stage.

"Impressive. Now our last finalist, Chip Goff."

The three horned monster took a deep breath before remembering what Terry told him, and making his way up the steps.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chip made his way onstage in big, lumbering steps. He got to the center of the stage before suddenly dropping to the ground. He stood on all fours and started to slowly stalk closer to the front of the stage. He growled slightly to build up some tension, and suddenly bounded forward. He jumped onto his legs at the very front of the stage before letting out a wicked roar that showed off all of his teeth, especially his canines. Almost everyone jumped, not expecting the sudden appearance of the monster's glowing fangs. He gave another smaller roar before turning around and lumbering off the stage, showing the splattered paint on his back.

"Well done Mr. Goff. Now that everyone has gone, me and the Professor will make our final decision." The Dean said, just as the lights came back on.

"Wow, that was so cool!" Terri commented as Chip walked over to them. "You killed it out there!"

"Thanks, I liked how you guys used your glow sticks as a distraction. That was pretty clever." Chip said. "How did you know that would work?""We're magicians, and masters of misdirection."

"You guys did amazing!" Carla said as she walked over to the monsters. "I just winged it with my performance. One of you two will probably win."

"You did great too Carla." Terry said with a smile. The four were about to continue their conversation but the Professor called them up. "Looks like they've decided.

"The finalists walked on stage and stood behind the two judges. Professor Knight took the mic and turned back to the audience. "The Dean and I have made our decisions. This monste r demonstrated the proper technique for the suspension build up in any good scare. In third place we have...Carla Delgado."

The EEK leader let out a cheer before striking a pose. You could hear her sorority sisters cheering for her above the applause. Roy tossed her a microphone and she easily caught it. "I may have gotten third place, but hey, at least I made it to the final round. That's a victory in my book!"

There was a loud round of applause as she made her way offstage. "That's the spirit, now for our first place winner. This monster displayed an excellent use of physical qualities. They had something different and used it to their advantage. That monster is...Chip Goff."

"Congratulations Chip." Terry said over the applause as he shook the monster's hand. "You did great."

"Thanks." Chip said as he walked up to the front of the stage. Something didn't feel right though. When he got up there, he was handed a microphone.

"Mr. Goff, you gave an excellent example to all of those future scarers here. Congratulations on your win."

"Thanks Professor, I'm glad you enjoyed it. But I don't deserve to win." Chip stated. Everyone in crowd started to murmur to each other in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Well, earlier there was a bit of a mishap with some soda that washed the paint on my face away."

"Really sorry about that!" Carrie apologized from the crowd.

"Don't worry it's fine. Anyways, I would have never gotten the idea to use my fangs if it wasn't for Terri and Terry over there. They didn't have to help me, but they did. They should get the prize."

"That was very noble of you to confess that Mr. Goff." The Dean said, catching everybody's attention. "Not many monsters would have the courage to do that. I believe you have the fine makings of a true scarer."

"Thank you."

"This is a turn of events. Our new first place winners, for their astounding use of misdirection, are Terri and Terry Perry!" Knight announced. Everyone but one monster applauded as the twins made it to the front of the stage. The two had big smiles on their faces as Chip patted them on the back. "The prize for your fraternity, is a new television."

"Sweet! We've been needing a new one for a while now." Terri said happily. "Thanks Professor."

"And thank you Chip for saying that. It means a lot." Terry added. Chip just smiled and gave them a thumbs up. As they walked off the stage, Roy approached them.

"Great job you guys! That's what I call good sportsmanship!" He said before slapping them on the back, sending them forward. "Don't worry about the t.v., we'll get it to your house tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of the party!"

"Thanks! See ya later Big Red!" Chip called back as he walked away with the twins. Soon they were with the rest of the OKs were by their sides. "Hey guys."

"Dude, that was so cool what you did up there!" Sulley stated with a big grin. "Plus, you got us a new t.v.! Thanks man!"

"No problem. Besides we already have a good quality t. at the house."

"I have to say, that it was actually a really good idea to come to this party." Mike stated. "Nothing went wrong!"

"HEY!"

"Maybe I spoke too soon." Mike said as they all turned to the voice. None other than Johnny was pushing past everybody and making their way towards the group. Squishy immediately hid behind Chip in fear. The others were a bit frightened but held their ground. The horned monster stopped a few paces in front of them, arms crossed. "What do you want Worthington?"

"Shut up Wazowski! I'm here for someone else." Johnny stated. The twins tensed up and Terri hugged at his brother's arms. "Someone who was in the final round."

"Look Johnny, don't do anything to them." Chip spoke up as he moved sideways to stand protectively in front of the twins. "They didn't do anything to get you mad."

"I'm not talking about them, or any of these freaks." Johnny said before stepping forward and grabbing onto one of Chip's horns. He gasped as he pulled at his horn so that his head was at an awkward and painful angle. Johnny started to walk while Chip tried not to trip over his own feet. "I'm talking about you. Now come on!"

"Dude-ow!-you don't have to-agh!-pull on-ouch!" Chip tried to protest but each time he tried, Johnny would yank even harder on his horn. "OW!"

"That doesn't look good." Art said as they watched Johnny drag Chip away. "Should we follow them?"

"Considering that it's Johnny and he looked pretty pissed, we should follow." Sulley stated as he started to run after them. The others quickly followed his lead.

\----------

Johnny pulled Chip into an empty hallway away from all the noise and monsters. He made sure no one was around before throwing Chip to the floor. "What the hell was that out there?!"

"Ow! What you couldn't have found a floor with carpet?" Chip asked sarcastically as he tried to stand up but was sent sprawling on the ground by a kick from Johnny. "Oof!"

"Don't fuck with me Chip! Why the hell did you just give them the t.v.?!"

"Well we don't exactly need one now do we! And I wasn't going to cheat and say that I came up with the idea by myself!"

"Why the fuck not?!"

"Because you fucking said you didn't want us to be cheaters dumbass!" Johnny paused at that statement before swearing under his breath and face palming. Chip just smirked at his leader as he stood up. "I think you owe me an apology."

Johnny was silent for a moment before rushing forward and tackling Chip to the floor. They both rolled for a second before Johnny got the underhand and pinned Chip. He was quick to punch Chip in the face and disorient him. "I don't owe you shit! You were with those fucking OKs when I said never to talk to them, you bastard!"

Chip got his bearings and managed to shove Johnny off of him. He was about to make a run for it but Johnny grabbed his legs and pulled him down. His chin connected to the floor once again, only it hurt more this time due to the already existing bruise. "Damn it! Let go!"

Johnny only held on tighter before grabbing onto Chip's sweater, standing up, and lifting him off the ground. Chip's eyes widened in shock, he didn't think the monster was that strong. Those thoughts quickly fled his mind when he felt a fist connect with the side of his head. Johnny threw him to the floor again before kicking him in the stomach. "Argh! Alright, alright, I give! Mercy! Mercy!"

"That's what I thought." Johnny grunted before popping his knuckles. He then bent down and grabbed onto Chip's horn again. Chip whimpered a bit as Johnny forced him back up, expecting another punch. Instead Johnny growled in his face before saying, "I don't want you telling anyone about the little talk we had just now. Tell them you ran into some crazy drunkards or something. I want you to go back to the house now and if I ever see you with those freaks ever again, you'll be sorry."

With that, he let Chip fall back to the floor before straightening out his shirt and walking back into the main room, unaware of watchful eyes. Chip glared at his retreating form, before attempting to stand. He almost immediately fell back down from dizziness. "Crap, Johnny hit me harder than I thought."

"C-Chip?" He froze when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. He turned his head and saw Squishy staring at him with scared eyes. "Chip? Is that you?"

"Yeah its me." Squishy immediately ran over to the larger monster's side. He looked worried and Chip couldn't figure out why. "Did you see all that?"

"Uh huh. I'm really sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

"That's why I'm sorry. I stood there and watched and didn't do anything to stop it."

"There's nothing you could have done to make a difference. It was better that you didn't say anything and stayed put. Johnny would have squashed you." Chip stated. He could see some of the guilt melt away from Squishy's eyes as he spoke. "How did you find me anyways?"

"My friends and I were following you and Johnny, afraid something bad would happen. We lost you guys in the crowd so we split up and went searching. I saw you guys yelling at each other and hid. How hurt are you?"

"My stomach and face will probably be sore tomorrow and I get dizzy every time I try to stand up. Other than that, I'm fine." Chip said as he grinned at the smaller monster.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get the others, I'll be right back." Squishy said before running off. Chip looked on in a bit of worry. There were different things that could go wrong. Johnny could come back, Squishy could run into Johnny, or Johnny could come back with Squishy. He just hoped the little guy didn't get hurt because of him.

\----------

Squishy ran through the crowd of monsters, searching for any of the other OKs. He scurried around before crashing into Art, literally. "Oh Art! I found Chip and he's hurt!"

"Uh oh. Where is he?" Art questioned as he looked through the crowd.

"He's in the hallway over by the DJ. Go find the others and tell them to go there." Squishy ordered.

"Tell us to go where?" Mike questioned as him, Sulley, and the twins walked up behind the two monsters.

"To the hallway over by the DJ to help Chip. Now I have to go find the others." Art stated before running off. He came running back before shouting, "Squishy found Chip in the hallway over by the DJ!"

"You just told us that."

"I did?"

"Enough! Let's go help Chip. Squishy, lead the way." Sulley ordered as he followed the five eyed monster.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey Johnny, you seen Chip anywhere?" asked Javier as he took off the glow in the dark glasses. They were starting irritate his eyes. "I wanna see if his foot is acting up."

"Haven't seen him. Hey are those handprints still on my face?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, and are you sure you haven't seen him?"

"No, he probably went to the bathroom or something. Why don't you try looking?" Johnny snapped before pushing past Javier. He watched the horned monster walk away before walking over to Reggie.

"Hey do you think Johnny did something to Chip. He looked pretty pissed when the OKs won instead."

"What are you talking about Jav? We're in the middle of a huge party with monsters everywhere. How would he be able to do something without anyone noticing?" Reggie asked. "By the way, I heard that one guy wants a rematch in ping pong."

"Oh really?"

"Alright, I can do this."Chip said to himself as leaned against the wall. He slowly inched his way up and used the wall to support himself. The dizziness from earlier wore off a little and he was worried about Squishy. "I hope I can walk."

He tried walking forward and and towards the main room but ended up colliding with the opposite wall. "How the hell did that wall move?"

"I think it has to do with the blow to the head." Chip turned and to his relief saw Squishy walking over with the rest of OK. He slid down the wall with a sigh and rested his head back. Squishy quickly ran over to the other monster's aid. "Does anything hurt?"

"My pride." Chip answered receiving a small chuckle from Sulley, who was elbowed in the leg by Mike. "And my stomach is starting to hurt."

"It was probably when Johnny kicked you."

"Wait, what exactly happened?" asked Sulley.

"Nothing, I just gotta get back to the house before Johnny comes back." Chip stated as he tried standing again. He leaned heavily against the wall but managed to take a few steps forward. "I'll take the backdoor."

"And then go straight to our house." Mike stated.

"I can't or Johnny would just get even more mad."

"Who said you had a choice?" Sulley said before taking one of Chip's arms and draped it over his shoulder. The twins took his other arm and they started leading him towards the back. Chip was about to protest when Sulley cut him off. "No use arguing dude. You can't even walk straight, let alone walk. Besides we need to check your head, I think it's bleeding."

"Alright just sit on the couch." Terry ordered before removing Chip's arm from his and his brother's shoulders. The horned monster grumbled something before plopping down on the cushions. "Let's get him an ice pack."

"Guys seriously I'm fine." Chip stated as he went to stand up but Sulley's hand on his shoulder forced him back down.

"Mike will be the judge of that." Sulley stated as the cyclops came into the room with the first aid kit. "Out of all of us, he knows the most."

"I took a first aid course in high school. I never thought I would actually use any of the stuff they taught me there, but here we are now." Mike said as he jumped onto the couch and started to examine Chip's head. After a few minutesof turning his at different angles, much to Chip's annoyance, he stepped back. "You got a small cut near the base of your horn that was probably from Johnny's claws. There's a bruise forming at the side of your head that should go away in a few days. The dizziness should go away completely if you lay down for a while."

"Got the ice pack." Terri said as they entered the room. He handed it Chip who nodded his thanks before placing it on the bruise. "What happened anyway?"

"Nothing." Chip said quickly, not wanting to talk about it. "Just a little talk with Johnny."

"That wasn't a talk. That was Johnny hitting you again and again." Squishy stated as he stood up. "I was really scared for you."

"Is that true Chip?" Sulley asked.

"*sigh* You guys can't tell anyone, but yeah, Johnny gave me a beat down in the hallway." Chip admitted. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? How can we not worry about it? He almost gave you a concussion Chip." Mike stated.

"But he didn't. Besides I gotta thick skull." Chip said as knocked on his head for emphasis. "I should probably get going though, I don't want Johnny getting mad at you guys."

"We don't care what Johnny does. We can take care of ourselves."

"I can take care of myself too. Look, thanks for helping me out but I gotta get going. I'll see ya around." Chip said as he stood up and walked out the door before anyone could stop him. He made his way back to the ROR house only to find it locked. He groaned before hitting his head against the door. "Damn it Johnny."

"Locked out?" Chip turned and saw Art standing behind him.

"Yeah. I would use the spare key but Reggie lost it a while ago. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you this." Art said as he handed him spiral notebook. "It's a dream journal. You can write down what you wanna do in the future or any interesting dreams you want to remember. I give them to all of my friends."

"Thanks Art. Hey can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you get in through the bathroom window and open the front door?"

"Sure! Where is it?" Art asked excitedly. Chip led him around to the side of the house where there was a small window. There was a screen over it that he Chip easily knocked out. He helped Art get through the window and into the bathroom. "Okay I'm in. Go to the door and I'll unlock it."

Chip ran over to the front of the house and waited a few seconds before he heard the telltale click of the door unlocking. He opened it and saw Art standing there smiling. "Thanks dude!"

"No problem. Can I see your room while I'm here?" Art asked gleefully.

"Um...I guess so, but only for a minute. I have no idea when Johnny and the others are going to get back."

Chip closed the door before leading Art up the stairs and to the last room at the end of the hall. He slowly opened thedoor and tturned on the lights. He had a pretty average room with a bed, desk, and dresser. There were a few posters hanging on the wall with different bands and one of them was about the Scare Games. He had a DS on his pillow and as well as the book he had checked out from the library. Art looked around before jumping onto Chip's bed. "You got a nice room."

"Its not much but it's my home away from home." Chip said as he placed the journal on the desk. "Why did you want to see my room?"

"No reason, it's just that you can learn a lot about a person just by looking at what they own or how they decorate." Art stated as he rolled around on the bed. He stopped when he saw the window and quickly ran over to look outside. "You've got a nice."

"Yeah, one of the reasons I like this room." Chip stated as he looked outside as well. Even though his window was pointed away from the other buildings, you could see the rest of Monsters University's beautiful campus. The array of colors from the different trees in the area glowed from the moonlight. "Its relaxing. Especially when I have the window open and the breeze comes in."

Chip opened the window slightly and the cool breeze slowly made its way in. The two sighed in content at the feeling before closing their eyes. Enjoying the moment of peace. That is until they heard the loud voices of the rest of ROR entering the house.

"Crap. You gotta hide!" Chip stated before looking around the room. He looked around before pointing at the bed. "You can hide under there."

"Under where?...Hehe, I just said underwear." Art laughed before running over rolling underneath the bed. "I'll justhide under here."

Chip rolled his eyes before grabbing a random t-shirt and wiping most of the paint off. He tried wiping the paint off of his back but couldn't reach. He threw into the closet, shut off the lights, and jumped into bed just as someone opened the door. It was Javier. "Hey Chip, are you awake?"

Chip didn't answer and just pretended to be asleep. Javier was persistent though. He flicked the lights on and off, and when that didn't work, he started to shake his shoulder. Chip growled something before giving up and saying, "Okay, okay, I'm up."

"Why did you leave the party?" Javier questioned.

"My foot was starting to hurt, but it feels fine now." Chip lied. Javier was convinced though. He was trying to get Chip to look him in the eyes, but he kept turning his head. It was then that he noticed the large bruise on his head. He ran a claw over it and Chip immediately flinched away. "Ow!"

"What happened to your head?"

"Um...I was coming home and there was this crazy drunk guy who threw a bottle at me. I'm fine though."

"You're lying."

"Am I that bad of an actor?"

"No, that was the same excuse Johnny told me to tell everyone whenever he hit me." Javier stated.

"What?" Chip asked bewildered.

"Johnny beats us around either because he's super pissed at us or wants us to toughen up. He was looked pretty mad about the whole contest thing so that was probably the reason. Anyway, the only way to get Johnny to stop is to fight back. Even if you suck at fighting, at least try."

"I can try, but I promised my Mom I wouldn't get into anymore fights. Not after what happened the last time." Chip stated.

"What happened?"

"N-Nothing." Chip said quickly, mentally kicking himself. "Nothing important."

"Chip," Javier said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You trust me right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should know that if you ever want to talk about something, just come find me. Okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Jav. We should probably get to bed though." Chip said. Javier nodded in agreement before getting up and walking towards the door. "Good night Jav."

"Buenas noches Chip."

Once Javier closed the door, Chip fell backwards into bed with a long sigh. He stayed that way for a moment before he heard sniffling coming from underneath the bed. He quickly looked under and saw Art crying quietly. "Why are you crying? It wasn't that emotional of a talk."

"No its not that. *sniff* I try to cry at least three hours a week, it's good for you." Art explained as he wiped at his eyes. He rolled out from underneath the bed and faced Chip. "I should probably get going."

"Right, wanna try climbing out my window?"

"Heck yeah!"

\----------

"Hey Art, what took you so long?" Squishy asked as the furry monster walked in through the front door. "And why are you covered in leaves?"

"Oh, I found Chip outside of his house and it turned out he was locked out. So I got in through the bathroom window and opened the door. Then I got to see his room but the others showed up so I had to hide under the bed. I got to hear the most beautiful talk and got out of the house by going through Chip's bedroom window." Art explained as he sat on the couch.

"Okaaaaay, what about the leaves?"

"Oh yeah, when I was going out the window, I slipped and fell into some bushes that were next to the house." Art said as he recounted the moment. "That was fun."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day, Chip tiredly got up tiredly and stumbled into the bathroom. As usual he was one of the first ones up whenever they had one to a party the night before. He could hear Javier downstairs beginning to cook breakfast. He yawned before stepping into the shower and letting the warm water run down his back. "Aah, that's better."

"What did you jack off in there or something?" Chip's face immediately darkened in a blush before he peeked around the shower curtain and saw Reggie at the sink brushing his teeth.*

"No I was not jacking off, I barely got in here! And haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" Chip yelled. Reggie didn't seemed to phased by Chip's shouting as he gargled and spat into the sink. "Dude, I'm talking to you!"

"Calm down man, me and my brothers would always do this. Sometimes one of us would be in the shower, one brushing their teeth, and one on the toilet." Reggie stated as he put his toothbrush back in place. "Besides it's not like I'm taking a video...but that would actually be pretty funny."

"Shut up and get out already!"

"Naw, I'll just chill in here."

"Reggie!"

"Reggie just get out and leave him alone already!" Javier yelled from downstairs.

"Killjoy!" Reggie yelled back.

"Would you all shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Johnny yelled from his room.

"Why are we all yellin?!" Chet yelled from his doorway.

"SHUT UP CHET!"

"Sowwy..."

Chip groaned as he closed the curtain and tried to ignore everyone else. There was a small moment of silence before he heard a thud and the toilet flush. He yelped as boiling water started to pour down on him. "Reggie!"

\----------

"I can not believe you did that!" Chip yelled as he socked Reggie in the shoulder. The two were on their way to the School of Scaring; all of the RORs had the class at different times. "Are you trying to cripple me or something?"

"No, I just slipped on a towel that was on the floor and fell backwards onto the toilet. My arm landed on the handle." Reggie explained as they ran up the steps. "At least it wasn't freezing cold, you could have gotten amnesia."

"I think you mean pneumonia."

"Gesundheit."

They walked in and seated themselves near the back of the seats. Several other monsters were already there, including Sulley and the twins. Professor Knight walked in a few minutes later before writing something on the board and turning to the class. "Today we will be covering the basics of Building up Tension with Sound. This is a key element in scaring and is used often."

"Creepy sound elements maintain certain types of shocking factors to them. Some prominent ones include a sudden loud bang, an unlikely falling object, a darting animal, or the suspense-filled opening of a squeaky door. Interestingly, even dead silence properly used between disturbing sound elements can also contribute to the tension."

As the Professor started to get deeper into the topic, Chip could see Reggie already starting to doze off. He rolled his eyes before taking off his sweater and placing it on the seat in front of Reggie. The triclops fell forward onto the sweater as a pillow. Chip chuckled a bit before standing up and looking for a different spot to sit. He noticed an empty seat next to Sulley and quickly moved down there. "Hey guys."

"Oh hey Chip." Sulley greeted as he took a seat. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't want to fall asleep is why I'm here." Chip stated as he pointed towards a sleeping Reggie.

"Oh, how is that guy even passing?"

"He copies my notes."

Terri looked around Sulley and at Chip. "Hey, how's your head?"

"It only hurts when you touch it but other than that I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Chip said before they both turned back to the lesson. It was about an hour later and Professor Knight had most of the students out of their seats and lined up on the floor below.

"I want at least five of you to demonstrate a sound that can bring the tension up in a room. It can be the creak of the floorboards or the sound of claws tapping against tile floor. You must be prepared for each room, for with each room comes different obstacles. Now who would like to go first?"

"I'll give it a shot." Sulley said as he stepped forward. "It can't be that hard."

"We have our first volunteer, who will be our second?"

"We'll do it." Terri said excitedly, raising his hands. Terry rolled his eye before lowering his brother's arms. "Yeah we'll do it."

"Alright we need three more monsters." The Professor stated as he looked through his students. Chip just yawned a bit before he felt Sulley elbow him in the arm. He nodded towards the Professor and Chip sighed.

"Fine, I'll go." Chip said as he raised his hand.

"I'll go." Omar said as he gave a flap of his leathery wings.

"I'll go too!" Naomi, one of the PNK girls, said excitedly.

"Perfect. Everyone else return to your seats." The Professor ordered before turning back to the volunteers. "Each of you will have one chance to perform a noise that will build up tension in a scare. Keep in mind that you will be performing in complete silence. So only one noise, then your done. You get five minutes to prepare, go!"

The five monsters scurried around the building looking for the perfect area and elements to perform. Naomi looked around when she noticed a small ledge at the top of the building. She quickly ran over to Omar and pulled him to the side. "Hey can I ask you for a favor?"

\----------

Soon the five monsters were positioned around the room and everyone was completely quiet, including Reggie who was woken up on account of his snoring. The Professor sat down in one of the students chairs. "After each one of you gos, the next monster will make their sound. Mr. Sullivan, you may go first."

There was moment of silence before a low growl came from behind the chalkboard. A few seconds later there was a shuffling sound that came from the side of the Scare simulator. There was a longer pause when several chairs in the very back started to shake, startling Reggie who was near the seats. It was followed by a crazed flapping noise from above the crowd. It all ended with a menacing hiss that echoed around the room.

"Mr. Sullivan you did well but I advise that you choose a better area. From behind the chalkboard it sounded muffled. Mr. Perrys, well done by using your tentacles as a resource. Mr. Goff, impressive use of your surroundings. Mr. Harris, I suggest you tone it down a bit on the flapping. And Ms. Jackson I must applaud you on your use of the rooms echoing qualitiest. And may I ask where exactly you are hidden?"

"I'm up here!" Naomi yelled from the top of the building, causing everyone to look up.

"How did you get up there?"

"Omar helped me up."

"Well that was nice of Mr. Harris but I advise that next time you find a spot you can reach on your own." The Professor stated. "Now can you please come down, that's not very safe."

"Okay, Omar can you he-Waaahhh!" Naomi yelled as the ledge she was standing on crumpled out from beneath her foot. Everybody gasped as she barely managed to grab onto the rest of the ledge. "Help!"

"Naomi don't move!" Terry yelled as everyone gathered beneath her dangling form. She was high above anyone's grasp. "Omar go get her!"

"Right!" The winged monster said before quickly flying up. He was almost to her when she almost lost her grip and started to kick her legs in a vain attempt to get back up. She ended up kicking Omar in the head and sent him spiraling towards the ground. Sulley managed to catch him though. "Ow..."

"Okay, that's not gonna work. Any ideas?" Sulley asked.

"Let's get a sheet and have her jump into it." suggested Terri.

"Someone go get a sheet and fast!" Knight ordered. He heard Omar groan and quickly added, "And get Mr. Harris to the nurse."

\----------

"Can you please hurry up?" Naomi asked as she tried to pull herself up again. "My arms are starting to get tired."

"Don't worry, we're almost done!" Chip called up. "Reggie get over here and help hold the sheet!"

"Huh, oh okay." He quickly ran over and grabbed onto the other corner of the sheet. "I got it!"

"Ms. Jackson, you can let go now, we'll catch you!" Knight shouted. Naomi looked down and it seemed like the floor was getting farther and farther away. She gasped before closing her and looking back up. "What are you waiting for?!"

"I c-can't!" She yelled back. "It's too high! I'll fall through the sheet or I'll miss! I can't let go!"

"Naomi listen to me!" Terry yelled up. "I know it may seem like your impossibly high up, but you're not! And you don't have to worry about the sheet. It's strong enough to probably hold Sulley!"

"But what if I bounce off?!"

"We'll catch you!"

"I still don't want to let go! I hate falling!"

"Then don't think about falling!" Terri suggested. "Just pretend you're holding onto something that's keeping you down to the earth, and when you let go you'll fly!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, just let go and fly!"

Naomi looked down but instead of looking at the sheet, she looked at Terri and Terry. She took a deep breath before slowly letting go. She panicked a bit as the wind rushed around her but slowly smiled. It really did feel like she was flying. She laughed as she landed in the sheet and bounced out only to be caught by the twins.

"You can open your eyes now."

When she did she saw the twins smiling at her. "I told you we would catch you."

"T-Thank you! Thank you so much!" Naomi said as she hugged at their necks. You could see the two blush brightly as they hesitantly hugged her back. It was when she kissed the two on their cheeks, that Chip had to keep them from falling over. They set her down just as the rest of the PNK group ran in.

"Naomi!" Carrie yelled as they all surrounded her. "What happened? You're not hurt are you?"

"No I'm fine. Terri and Terry helped me." She said as she walked over and grabbed their hands before wrapping their arms around her. "They saved me."

"Hey, we held the sh-Ow!" Reggie rubbed his arms where Chip and Sulley socked him. Chip sent him a glare that said, 'Just try and ruin it.' "Uh, nevermind."

\----------

"Well that was something. Who would have thought one of the PNKs would fall for one of the OK dorks." Reggie stated as they excited the School of Scaring. "What does she see in them?"

"They're smart, they made her feel safe, and they don't snore loud enough to wake up all of Monstropolis." Chip stated.

"I do not snore that loud."

"Yeah, you snore way louder than that."

"Shut up." Reggie complained. They had walked all the way to the quad by now, several monsters were bustling around as class ended. "You wanna get lunch?"

"Why not? Where do you wanna eat?" Chip asked before he felt someone grab his sleeve. "Huh?"

"Goff, it's time to repay that favor." Rhonda said as Susan and Sonia walked over to her side. "You do remember don't you?"

"I remember, but can I get lunch first?"

"No, now come on." Sonia said as she grabbed hold of his other arm as the three started to pull him away. Reggie looked on in confusion before shrugging his shoulders and walking towards the cafeteria.

\----------

-The whole jacking off thing was entirely my cousin's fault. He's a little freak.

-I ship the Perry's and Naomi. I had to add this.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Whats the favor anyways?" Chip asked as they exited the quad and headed towards the Frat Row."Well?"

"We'll tell you once we get back to the house. Now hurry up." Rhonda said urgently. Chip didn't protest as he took into account how the girls were acting. They seemed nervous and worried about something. Once at Frat Row, they immediately made a beeline for the HSS house. They quickly went up a few steps before they ushered Chip through the door. "Get in."

Inside the house everything was dark, but you could still see. The girls pulled Chip into the living room where the rest of the HSS girls and Claire, from the Greek Council, were waiting. "Uh, hello ladies."

"Good, you found him." Rosie said as she stood up. The three that brought Chip took a seat next to their sisters. "We need your help with something."

"Okay, what's wrong?" Chip asked as he sat down on a nearby seat. They girls looked at each other hesitantly before Nadya spoke up.

"A while ago I broke up with this jerk named Danny. Every since then, he hasn't left me alone. He keeps sending cards about kidnapping me and at first I ignored them but...I saw him watching as I was leaving one of my classes." Nadya explained.

"That's creepy. Have you tried telling the school?"

"I already did." Claire spoke up. "I saw the guy the other day just watching this house. I had reported him but the security either can't find him, or they don't want to."

"Why not?"

"He's in a gang." Nadya explained. Chip's eyes widened as he thought back to his past experience with gangs. "And his gang, their motto is 'We take whatever we want'. That's what freaks me out a little."

"So how does this involve me?"

"We were hoping you could talk to him. I've already tried and he just ignores me." Rosie stated.

"Um, I don't know. I don't really want to get involved in any gang business." Chip said as he started to get up.

"Wait!" Nadya yelled causing Chip and everyone else to jump. "Please talk to him. I don't want him anywhere near me. He is a disgusting, perverted jerk and I don't want him to do anything to me or my friends. Please?"

Chip looked at Nadya closely, and saw that she was close to tears. Her friends also had deeply worried expressions too. "Well...you guys helped me, so I'll help you."

"Oh thank you." Nadya said as her shoulders slumped in relief. "You don't know how glad I am to hear that."

"I can imagine. So where can I find this guy?"

Everybody jumped when there was a loud banging at the door. "Hey Nadya! Get out here!"

"Nevermind." Chip said as he got up and motioned for the girls to stay in the room. He looked through the window and saw a large reptilian monster standing at the door. He had gray scales and had a long tail with a hook at the end. He had a flat face like a salamander with a forked tongue and extremely sharp claws. He took a deep breath before opening the door. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Who the hell are you?" Danny questioned with his arms crossed. "Where's Nadya?"

"Her and the other HSS girls are out of town. They left me to watch the house. You're Danny right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well," Chip started as he stepped out and closed the door. "She wants you to leave her and her friends alone. And no more stalking her because she got it on camera and she will show the police. Now if you excuse me, I have to water their plants."

"Whatever. There are plenty of girls to fuck around here." Danny stated before he walked away. Chip glared at his retreating form before going back inside and letting out a breath of relief.

"Wow, you sure your not in the drama class?" Rhonda joked happily. Chip just offered a smile to the relieved sorority.

\----------

"Hey there you are. What did those HSS girls want?" Reggie asked as he walked up the steps of the ROR house to where Chip was sitting on one of the steps. He sat next to him and handed him a burger. "I snagged one from the cafeteria for you."

"Thanks man." Chip said as he took a big bite. "They just wanted me to talk to some jerk that kept bugging them."

"Oh cool. Did you scare him off?"

"Nah I just told him that they wanted to be left alone."

"Booorrring! There's never any excitement here."

"Aaahhhh!"

"Nadya!"

"Reggie, can't you just shut up sometimes." Chip groaned before running over to the HSS house. Reggie followed but not before eating the rest of Chip's burger. They ran over and saw Danny trying to drag Nadya away. The other girls tried to stop him but one sweep of his tail sent them flying back. "What do you think your doing?!"

"Oh if it isn't the house sitter. Looks like they came back early from their trip. Isn't that right babe?" Danny said as he pulled on Nadya's arm.

"Don't call me babe you perverted freak!" Nadya yelled as she tried to escape his grasp. "Now let me go!"

"Shut up!" Danny yelled before he backhanded her. She whimpered as she rubbed at her cheek. Chip felt something inside snap when he saw him hit her. "Move it!"

Before Chip knew it, he had surged forward and grabbed onto Danny's shoulder. He made him turn so that they were face to face before he punched him in the nose. It sent him stumbling backwards and made him let go of Nadya. Chip moved her away from him before asking, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." She answered as she rubbed at her wrist. She was about to say more but her eyes widened. "Look out!"

Chip was about to turn around when he was shoved away from her and fell at Reggie's feet. The triclops quickly helped him up and Chip went and tackled Danny before he could grab Nadya again. "Go to Reggie!"

She nodded before running over and hiding behind the larger monster. Danny shoved Chip off of him before he started to yell. "What the hell?! You better walk away now before I beat the fucking shit out of you!"

"Like that would ever happen you sick bastard!" Chip yelled back as he stood up.

"You don't wanna mess with me fucker, I'm in the Reptile Mob!"

"I don't care if you're in the book club, never touch her!"

The yelling soon started to attract a crowd. All the fraternities and sororities came outside to see who was yelling. The rest of ROR came out and when they saw that Chip was one of the ones yelling, they quickly ran over next to Reggie and Nadya. Johnny decided to ask the question on everyone's minds. "What the hell is going on?!"

Rosie spoke up. "That damn gecko right there hurt Nadya!"

"Alright enough of this crap!" Danny yelled as he threw up his hands. Everyone watched as his claws started to extend till they were as big as dinner knives. Chip's eyes widened as he lunged forward at him. "Now you die!"

He swiped at Chip who barely moved out of the way. He tried swiping at him again but Chip dodged again. Everyone gasped, afraid that Danny would manage to strike him. "Woah!"

"Hold still damn it! I get rid of you, then Nadya over there is my prize." Danny said with an awful chuckle. She quickly cowered behind Reggie with a whimper and the rest of ROR surrounded her protectively.

"Shut up! You're not going anywhere near her!" Chip shouted.

"Oh yeah. Who's gonna stop me?"

Chip growled angrily as he jumped out of the way. Danny started to get irritated and lunged forward with both hands. Chip ducked underneath him before standing up and uppercutting him in the jaw, knocking a few teeth out. He fell backwards onto his back with a groan before Chip picked him up by the neck. "I am. And I'm going to give you one last chance to walk away and leave them alone."

"Fuck you!" Danny yelled before he used his tail to hook onto Chip's arm, making him let go. He brought one of his hands up and went to claw at Chip's face but he caught it in time. "How the hell do you keep catching my hits!?"

"It's pretty obvious what your gonna do next." Chip stated before kicking him in the stomach then punching him in the jaw once again. Danny unwrapped his tail from his arm tightening it around Chip's neck. "Crap!"

"Hehe..."Danny's victory was short lived as Chip grabbed the length of his tail and sank his fangs into it. "Graaahhhh!"

His tail immediately unwound and Chip went in for the offensive. He punched Danny relentlessly in the gut, jaw, and head. The lizard managed to land a few blows and scratches of his own until Chip sent him flying backwards with a falcon punch to the nose. Danny stumbled up onto his feet as he held his now bleeding and broken nose. Chip smirked at him as he cracked his knuckles. "This isn't over!"

"Just shut up and go already!" Chip yelled. Danny grumbled something before pushing threw the crowd and running off. Chip gave a sigh of relief before flopping to the ground.

"Chip!" Reggie yelled as the RORs ran over. He helped him stand back up and put one of his arms over his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. That guy is gone and Nadya's safe." Chip stated. "Speaking of Nadya, where is she?"

"I'm right here." Nadya said as she ran up to Chip. "Oh my god your bleeding!"

"I am?" Chip looked down at his left arm and saw that Danny's claws had torn through the sweater and he was bleeding from four large claw marks. "Crap."

\----------

"There you go, all patched up." The nurse said as she put away all of her equipment. She had wrapped his shoulder and forearm before patching up the smaller wounds. "The scratches weren't deep enough to need stiches, so you should fine in a few weeks."

"Thanks." Chip said as he went to pull on his sweater, but it wasn't by the door anymore. "Where did it go?"

"Oh your friend took it saying that you needed a new one. It was all torn up after all."

"Oh...right."

"I have to step out for a while but my assistant will stay here until one of your friends arrives." The nurse said as she gestured towards a monstress sitting at the nurse's desk. "Watch over him Celia."

"Yes Ma'am." Celia said as the nurse walked out the door. She turned to Chip and saw him looking at the floor awkwardly, holding onto his left shoulder with his other hand. "You saved a girl right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I did. Is she okay?" Chip asked.

"Yes she's fine, the swelling should go down if she keeps holding that ice pack to her cheek. What you did was very brave."

"Thanks, it was nothing though."

There was a small lull in the conversation that Celia decided to break by asking a question she's been wondering since he took off his sweater. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you get that scar from?"

"H-How...did you see it?" Chip asked bewildered as he squeezed his shoulder. He lifted up his injured arm and revealed a small scar. It was on his side where his arm could cover it. It was a K and a B overlapping each other.

"Well it was kinda obvious with you trying to cover it with your hand the whole time the nurse was wrapping you up." Celia statedwith a chuckle as he facepalmed. "So where did you get it?"

"I'd rather not say."

"What if I told I've seen that symbol before around my hometown?"

"Your from Horrorville?"

"Born and raised. You too I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, my Mom still lives there. What was your name again?" Chip asked.

"Celia Mae." She said with a smile.

"Chip Goff."

"So are you going to tell me about that scar? I know where that symbol is from. Does that mean your in the-"

"No! Not anymore and not ever again!" Chip yelled as he quickly stood up. Celia raised her tentacles up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, calm down. So you were part of the Kurai Beasts?"

"...Yeah." Chip sighed as he sat back down. "You can't tell anyone about it though!"

"Okay, don't worry I won't tell a soul. And neither will my girls."

"Girls?" Chip questioned. He was quickly answered by her hair suddenly lifting itself up and revealing several snake heads. He backed up a bit shocked but smiled when they started making little cooing sounds. "That's awesome!"

"Thanks." She said before they heard a knock at the door. "I think that must be your friend. Come in!"

The door opened and Javier stepped inside. He looked relieved to see Chip alright. "You had us worried amigo. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Is that mine?" Chip asked as he pointed to the sweater in Javier's hands. He nodded before tossing it over. Chip caught it and quickly pulled it on. "Much better."

"Come on, the others are waiting for you, including the Dean."


	10. Chapter 9

More

 

Life As A ROR by IzzyMaster  
Movies » Monsters Inc. Rated: T, English, Humor & Friendship, Roar Omega Roar/ROR, Reggie J., Javier R., Chip G., Words: 69k+, Favs: 43, Follows: 22, Published: Nov 18, 2013 Updated: Jun 8, 2016  
103 Chapter 9  
Chapter 9

"She's going to suspened me Jav." Chip stated as the two wakled down the empty corridor.

"No she won't. You almost lost an arm." Javier said as he placed a hand on Chip's shoulder. "And just saved someone's life."

"Don't exaggerate."

"I'm not. Who knows what he would have done to her if you hadn't stepped in."

Chip was silent after that not wanting to think about what would happen. When they walked into the main room of the building, it was completley crowded. The rst of ROR was there, as well as HSS, OK, Claire, the Dean, and several security guards. "Woah. What's going on?"

"Chip you're okay!" Squishy yelled excitedly as he got down from his seat and ran over to the larger monster. Javier looked on confused as the youngest of the OKs hugged Chip's leg. "We were really worried about you. Are you hurting?"

"A little, but don't worry. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Chip stated with a toothy grin.

"Mr. Goff." The Dean said as she excused herself from the security guards and walked over to Chip. He shuffled his feet a bit, expecting the worse. Javier stood by his side in silent support, mildly concerned for what the Dean had to say. "Security wants to know what transpired to lead up to the exchange. Would you care to explain?"

"Oh, sure. The HSS girls wanted me to talk to the guy, his name was Danny. He wouldn't leave Nadya alone, so I told him too. A little while later, me and Reggie were on the steps and we heard Nadya scream." Chip said. "We ran over and saw Danny trying to drag Nadya away. When he hit her...I ran over and puched him in the nose. The rest of the fight went on from there."

"I see."

"A-Am I getting...expelled or suspended?"

"Of course not. The monster you fought was not even attending this school." The Dean explained. "There is no reason for you to be expelled."

"Oh good." Chip sighed out in relief.

"I told you, you were worrying for nothing." Javier said with a chuckle as he patted Chip hard on the shoulder. He quickly pulled his hand back when Chip let out a loud yelp of pain, causing everyone, but the Dean, to jump. "Lo siento!"

"It's okay, I'm good." Chip reassured as he rubbed at his arm. "Just a little sore."

"What happened?" Hardscrabble asked as she noticed the bandages peeking out from underneath Chip's sleeve. "How badly were you injured?"

"Yeah dude, show us the battle scars!" Chet yelled excitedly.

"Shut up Chet." Johnny ordered, greatly annoyed by the OKs presence. He just took his anger out on the poor crab.

"I'm sowwy."

"Uh, I don't think that would be a good idea." Chip stated. "The nurse barely put the bandages on."

"Hey Chip!" The horned monster turned and saw Celia running down the hall towards him.

"Speaking of nurse."

She ran into the room a bit breathless before quickly going over to Chip. "I forgot to check something. Take off you sweater really quick."

"But-"

"Don't argue and just take it off." Celia ordered as she crossed her arms. Chip sighed before slowly taking it off and handing it to Javier. Everyone could see the bandages covering his entire left arm. Celie went over and started to examine the skin around the bandages, lifting them up in some areas. "I had to make sure the disinfectant the nurse used wasn't irritating your skin, some monsters are allergic to it. It doesn't look like you are though."

"Dude, you look like some kind of anime character or a gang member with your arm like that." Reggie joked as he poked at his arm. "As if that would ever happen though."

"Yeah." Chip said as he pulled on his sweater. "Never gonna happen."

"Well since your all right, I have to get back to the office before-Woah!' She yelled as she moved as to not step onto Squishy's who was right behind her. She was about to hit the floor, but someone caught her. She looked and saw that it was Mike. "Oh, hello."

"H-Hi." Mike stuttered as he helped her stand up. There was a large blush across his face and he almost looked like a large red tomato. "What's your n-name?'

"Celia. Celia Mae. And you are?"

"Mike Wazowski. Nice to meet you."

"Someone's got a crush." Sulley chuckled causing Mike to send him a burning glare. Celia was blushing a bit now as well. "Hehe."

The HSS girls ignored the three and walked over next to the Dean and Chip. Nadya stepped forward with an icepack still held to her cheek. "Chip, I never got to thank you. If you weren't there to help me, I don't think anybody else would have tried to help."

"Yeah, its a good thing we saved your ass in the library." Rhonda stated.

"What do you mean?" questioned Chip.

"Yeah, we did you a favor, then you did one for us."

"But I would have helped Nadya even if I didn't owe you guys anything." Chip stated. "So if that guy ever comes back, just call me."

"Hey Goff." Rosie said getting his attention. "You saved one of our sisters today, for that you have gained our full respect. Thanks for helping."

"Thanks Rosie, and your welcome."

After Chip answered a few more questions for the security guards to give to the police, ROR exited the building and were headed towards Frat Row. Almost there, Johnny stopped the group. "Hey boys, I think its time to celebrate."

"Why?" questioned Reggie.

"For Chippy boy here." Johnny said as he patted said monster on the back. "We have to celebrate him making it out alive from fighting a gang member with razorblades for hands. Its on me."

"Really?" Chip asked bewildered. Johnny gave a nod of his head before he started to walk towards the front gates of the University. "That's real cool of you man, thanks."

"It's what I do. Now where do you boys want to eat?"

\----------

"Shloogorgh's Diner, one of the best restruants near MU." Johnny stated as they turned the corner and saw the building up ahead.*"Let's go."

They entered through the double glass doors, and took a seat in one of the larger booths. As they waited for someone to take their order, Reggie started a conversaion. "So Chip, where did you learn those moves anyway? If it had been me out there, I would have been sliced in half."

"Yeah, how did you pull that off?" questioned Johnny curiously. Chip hesitated a bit as he tried to come with a believable lie. "Well?"

"Uh, I play a lot of video games." Chip lied quickly. Most of them seemed convinced, except for Javier. Chip awkwardly cleared his throat before asking, "So who's gonna be taking our order?"

"That would be me." They all turned and were more than shocked to see Art standing next to their table, holding a notepad and pen.* "What can I get you guys?"

"Art you work here?" Chip questioned shocked.

"Yep, I'm good friends with the owner's son, Benji. He got me a job here and I can get discounts on the food." Art stated cheerily. "Now what would you like to eat?"

"Can't we get a different waiter?" Johnny asked annoyed.

"Nope. I'm the only one on shift at the moment. Would you like to hear the specials?" Art asked, oblivious to Johnny's anger.

"I'll take the steak and mashed potatoes." Reggie said causing everyone to turn to him. "Extra gravy."

"I'll have a BLT sandwich." Javier said witout taking his eyes of the menu.

"I'm gonna have the baked Mac & Cheese with a baked potato." Chet said happily.

"Um, I'll have the chicken fried steak." Chip said, as he placed his menu down on the table. Everyone looked at Johnny expectantly before he sighed and looked at Art.

"I'll have the grilled eggplant parmesan sandwich. Don't screw it up." Johnny harshly before flicking the menu onto the table.

"Alright, I'll be back with your food soon. In the meantime, what drinks would you like?" Art asked.

"Monster Dew." They all answered simultaneously.*

"I'll be back with those in a minute."

\----------

About an hour later, everyone was full from the excellent food. Art stacked several plates onto his head before taking them into the kitchen. "I'll be back with the tab in a second."

"Man, I really love mashed potatoes." Reggie sighed happily as he rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah, but I think the baked potato is better." Chet stated.

"Nah, mashed potatoes are."

"No, baked potato."

"Mashed potatoes."

"Baked potato."

"Mashed potatoes!"

"Baked potato!"

"Hey good news!" Art said, as he ran out of the kitchen. "Benji said that his Dad is letting you guys have that meal for free."

"Really? Why?" Johnny asked confused.

"I told him about how Chip helped that girl. He was impressed and thought you deserved the meal."

"Wow, thanks Art." Chip said with a grin.

"No problemo!" Art said before giving a thumbs up and walking off.

They all walked out of the diner and started walking towards the University. Johnny was in the lead, Chet and Reggie had continued their argument on which form of potato is better, and Javier and Chip were holding up the back. The bug monster leaned over and whispered to Chip, "I've got to talk to you back at the house."

"Why?" Chip whispered back confused.

"Just come to my room." Javier said before walking like they hadn't had the small conversation. Chip was baffled but kept walking. As they got to the front gates, Johnny silenced Chet and Reggie before adjusting his collar and leading everyone inside.

In Roar Omega Roar, you had to keep up an image. Whether you were performing on the Scare Simulator or just walking down the hall. You had to have an air that told everyone that you were someone important and shouldn't be messed with. RORs current members had just that.

Everyone looked over when the group walked through the front gates and started walking towards Frat Row. Some freshman noticed and immeadiatley went running over to the fraternity. Johnny was about to greet their eager faces when they ran around him and went over to Chip. "Huh?"

"You're Chip Goff right?" One of the younger monsters asked excitedly.

"Yeah, why?" Chip asked a bit nervously.

"Dude, you're awesome!" Another monster, with glasses and several braclets around her arms, yelled. "The way you ended that fight with a falcon punch, was just crazy! I've never seen one in real life! Do you happen to play video games?"

"Um, yeah I play a little. Wait, how do you know about the fight?"

"Its all over the web. You haven't seen the video?"

"What video?" asked Chet. One of the monsters pulled out a laptop from their bag and quickly opened it. Everyone crowded behind the monster as he pulled up a video and pressed play. At first the camera was pointed at the ground and you could hear other monsters murmuring. It pulled up and you could see Danny and Chip yelling at each other. "Its the fight!"

"Obviously, now shush." Reggie said as he leaned in closer. You could see when Danny pulled out his claws and lunged at Chip. The rest of ROR was in the background and when Danny mentioned Nadya, you could see them visibly anger. You could hear the crowd gasp when Danny wrapped his tail around Chip's throat, and then a cheer when he knocked him away. "Dude, this is awesome!"

"Oh so that's how that happened." Chip said as he saw the part where Danny managed to catch him on the arm. There were a few more swipes and hits before Chip ended it. He couldn't help but wince at his own expression. "I-I look insane."

"And awesome! Look at how you bare your fangs and the blood that comes out when you bite his tail. You're like a vampire!" The freshman yelled delightedly. It was when Chip slammed the laptop shut and almost caused it to fall, that the his cheery mood vanished. "What the heck man?"

"Never call me that!" Chip yelled as he towered over the smaller monster. He cowered a bit and held the laptop up to his face. "Who posted that video?"

"I-I don't know! There are a bunch of copies of that video."

"Damn it!" Chip yelled before he started to storm off towards the house. The others were shocked but quickly ran after him. "Stupid video."

"What was that about?" questioned Johnny. Chip just ignored and continued to grumble to himself. Before he could get inside, Johnny blocked his path. "I'm talking to you!"

"Yeah well, I'm ignoring you." Chip stated as he tried to step around his leader but failed. "I don't want to talk about it okay?"

"I don't care. You're telling me now." Johnny stated as he crossed his arms. They glared at each other for a while, before Chip pushed past Johnny and started to make his way to his room. "Hey!"

"Shut up Johnny! I'm not in the mood!" Chip yelled before he walked in to his room and slammed the door shut.

"Why that little-" Johnny was about to follow after him when Javier placed a hand on his shoulder. "What?"

"Let him calm down jefe. You should too. I'll talk to him later." Javier stated. Johnny thought it over before taking deep breath and turning to the taller monster.

"Fine, but if he starts acting up, I'm making him sleep on the back porch."

\----------

-Can anyone guess where Shloogorgh's is from?

-I went to Applebee's the other day and our waiter's name was Art. I had to add this.

-Yeah...I really like Mountain Dew.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Javier waited for the others to go to sleep before he decided to go and try to talk to Chip. He made his way towards Chip's room and quietly knocked on the door.

"Go away." Chip groaned from inside his room.

"Its not Johnny." Javier said back. There was the sound of shuffling feet and then the click of the door being unlocked. Chip opened the door a crack and looked at the bug monster. "Hi."

"Hey, sorry about that."

"It's okay. Can I come in?" Chip nodded before fully opening the door. Javier walked in before seating himself in Chip's desk chair. Chip locked the door again before sitting down on his bed. "You gonna tell me why you nearly took that kid's head off?"

"I wasn't gonna do that...I was going to smash his laptop in half." Chip stated as he fell backwards onto his bed. "I probably scared the crap out of him."

"Well, that's what your here to learn."

"Yeah. What did you want to talk about when you whispered to me on the way here?"

"Where did you really learn how to fight like that? You have to have had some experience in fighting. What did you do, boxing?"

"Um, sorta."

"What do you mean sorta?"

Chip looked at the ground. "Jav...can you keep a secret?"

"Why?" Javier asked.

"Can you or you can't?"

"...Sì. I can keep a secret."

"Good. I never told you guys much about where I came from, so I might as well spill it now." Chip said. "I come from a place called Horrorsville. It's not the safest city but it's my home. When I was twelve, there was this crazy gang called Mensen. They stole, they mugged and abused other monsters. One day...they started a riot."

"There was that many of them?" Javier asked shocked.

"No, they just told everyone a bunch of lies about power shortages and the rest went from there. My Dad was a cop. On the day of the riot, he and a bunch of other cops were sent to try and contain it. It wasn't going so well and then some of the monsters from the gang started to pour gasoline on themselves...T-They lit themselves...on fire b-before...running at the cops...My Dad didn't come home that night."

"Chip, I'm sorry." Javier said as he went and sat on the bed next to him, giving him a small side hug.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago." Chip said as he rubbed at his eyes. "Anyways, my Mom had a breakdown and I kinda did too. Only I expressed it differently."

"How?"

"Instead of crying and getting depressed...I wanted revenge. Revenge on the monsters who took my Dad. I knew there was another gang in town, the Kurai Beasts. They were rivals with the Mensen and I knew they were my chance in getting revenge. So I joined them when I was thirteen years old."

"Qué?! Trece?!"

"Shh!" Chip shushed. Javier immediately quieted down but still had a shocked expression on his face. "Yeah I was thirteen, not the best idea. The leader was a monster named Dakuwan. He was vicious, brutal, but he was actually a really nice guy, just not all there. He heard my reasons for joining and said I could join if I prove myself by...carving the gang symbol on myself with a knife."

"...And did you?" Javier asked. Chip answered his question by pulling up his sweater and showing the scar on his side. "After all that time, it's still there?"

"Yeah." Chip said as he pulled his sweater back down. "So after that, I spent the next few years fighting members of the Mensen. Dakuwan taught us all how to fight with stuff you could find on the streets, like a bottle or a bike chain. He would call me Kyuketsuki or Kiba. One of them was Japanese for vampire which is another reason why I yelled at the freshman. My Mom was still trying to pull herself together and I helped as much as I could. I still went to school and stuff, managed to get a scholarship to come here. But before I did, I had to tell Dakuwan that I was leaving. He was okay with it, but asked that I could come to one last fight. I was going to say no, but then he mentioned that the Mensen leader was going to be there."

"So you went?"

"Yeah, and it was an awful mistake. We were doing pretty well in the fight but then more of the Mensens started to show up. We had brought along a new member to the group, I forgot his real name but...he was just a blood thirsty maniac. He was beating everyone until they were basically dead. When he saw that we were losing, he...he had this scorpion tail. He jabbed all of us with it and injected some kind of poison in us. It made us all go crazy and start attacking everybody, even each other, until we all passed out."

"What happened when you woke up?"

"...The first thing I saw when I woke up...was blood. It was e-everywhere and on everyone. M-My hands and mouth were covered in dry blood. I looked for the others and that's when I heard Dakuwan yelling at the new guy. H-He had this insane smile on his face before he ran off laughing. Dakuwan calls him Kyoki now. He helped me home and left without another word. My Mom found me on the front porch crying my eyes out, she held me in her arms there for a while, and I told her everything. That's when she made me promise not to get into anymore fights." Chip said as he wiped at the tears streaming down his face.

"...Wow, what happened after that?" Javier asked quietly.

"I came here. I didn't talk to anybody and just focused on my classes. I didn't have any friends until Johnny came and talked to me. He saw me on the Scare Simulator and wanted me to join ROR. I ignored him for a while but finally gave in and joined. That's when I met you."

"Yeah, I remember. You were always really quiet and didn't hang out with us...So, wait, you fought back with Danny, but why not Johnny?"

"I didn't want to hurt Johnny, that venom that was injected really messed me up and I can't forget what I did that day...All those dead monsters."

There was a long moment of silence as Javier contemplated all he just heard. It explained a lot of things he was wondering about the three horned monster seated next to him. It was another minute before Chip spoke up again. "Y...You're not gonna...tell anyone, right?"

"Don't worry amigo." Javier said as he patted his shoulder. "I won't tell anyone. Thanks for sharing that with me."

"Thank you. I've been needing to get that off my chest for a long time now." Chip said with a sigh of relief. "Is Johnny still mad?"

"Nah, he let it go. You wanna get a midnight snack with me?"

"Sure!"

\----------

"It's Friday!" Reggie cheered as he ran into the kitchen. Everyone winced at the monster's loud voice echoing around the house so early in the morning. "TGIF! TGIF!"

"Would you calm down?" Johnny said from his seat at the table. "It's too early to hear you yelling."

Reggie just stuck his tounge out and wandered over to the fridge. The others were seated at the table as well, munching on their cereal. Johnny let out a yawn that caused a chain reaction of yawns from the other ROR members. Except for Chet who was face down in his bowl of cereal. Chip leaned over and nudged the crab. "Chet wake up."

"Huh?" Chet groaned as he quickly lifted his head. He rubbed at his eye before noticing the others chuckling at him. "Oh..*yawn*..morning guys."

"Why are you so tired?" Johnny asked with a chuckle.

"I had the weirdest dream. I was in some weird place with lots of bamboo and I was fighting a bunch of ninjas." Chet said. Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at the crab monster's sillyness. "It was awesome and when I woke up to go to the bathroom, I couldn't stop thinking about it."

"Anyone else have any interesting dreams?" Johnny asked curiously.

"I dreamt that I was with a talking burrito." Reggie stated as he took a seat at the table. Everyone gave him strange looks as he shoveled the cereal into his mouth. "We were just sitting on the couch watching tv."*

"Okay then, we all should all start heading to class before the bell rings." Johnny said as he got up and started to wash his bowl in the sink. The others followed suit and soon they were all out the door. "Just today and then we can relax during the weekend."

"TGIF! TGIF!"

"Enough of that Reggie!"

\----------

"Now with the growing fear of wild animals in the Human world, we can use some of our animalistic characteristics to our advantage. For example, the use of roars, growls, hissing, fangs, claws, howls and such will work effectivley. Especially if the child is scared of said creature." Knight explained as he wrote down several things on the chalkboard. Reggie was once again in the back row asleep and Chip was seated at the front with Sulley, the twins, and this time Naomi as well. "There are children in the world who don't have to worry about animals where they live so the common thump in the night will scare them easliy, suspecting that there is something strange after them."

"But wouldn't an animal in the room scare them as well?" questioned Naomi.

"Excellent question Ms. Jackson. You see, a child in a more civilized area would indeed fear a wild animal, but that child will fear it in a different way. Instead of screaming, the child will either stare on shocked or begin crying. We have to be very careful in our scaring techniques." Knight explained.

"Oh okay." Naomi said as she jotted down several notes. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now we will be discussing the element of Mystery involved in an a scare." When he was about to start explaining the new topic but the bell rang. "We will continue this lecture next week, have a good weekend everyone. Don't forget to practice those new scaring crawls I told you about."

"Hey Chip, do you want to come to our study group later today?" Sulley asked as he got up and started to stretch.

"Um, I could try, but I'm gonna have to sneak from Johnny. Where's it at?" Chip questioned as gathered up his papers.

"You know where the clock tower is right?"

"Yeah."

"Meet us by there." Sulley said as he started to follow the twins and Naomi. Chip nodded before walking to the back row and nudging Reggie awake.

"C'mon dude, class is over." Chip said as he shook the triclops's shoulder. He mumbled something before swatting at Chip's hand. He rolled his eyes before taking hold of Reggie's arm and yanking him out of his chair, onto his feet. "Get up."

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Reggie said as he pulled his arm back and started to stretch. "That hurt."

"Suck it up, class is over, let's go."

"It's Friday right?"

"Yeah."

"TGIF! TGIF!"

"Shut up already!"

\----------

"I'm gonna go to the library, see you later." Chip said as he walked off in the direction of the building. Reggie gave a small wave before heading towards Frat Row. Chip waited till Reggie was out of sight before running around the School of Scaring to the back where the clock tower was. There were several yards of grass before you could reach the tower. In between those two points, the OKs and Naomi were seated on a picnic blanket. "Hey guys."

"Hey Chip!" Sulley called from his seat on the floor. "Glad you could make it."

"Well, I didn't really have anything else to do. Do you guys always do this?" Chip asked as he sat in between Sulley and Squishy. "It's Friday."

"Oh, we don't study that much during these things." Mike said as he sat down with a textbook. "We always wander into different conversations."

"Yep. So Mike, are you gonna tell us how your date with Celia went?" Terri asked in a sing song voice. Mike immediately blushed and the twins had to avoid a flying textbook. "What? Just curious."

"You went out with Celia?" Chip asked with a grin. "I gotta here how this went."

"Yeah Mike, tell us what happened." Sulley teased.

"Heck no. A gentleman never tells." Mike stated as he shoved a cookie into his mouth. "Its private."

"In that case, I'll tell everyone what happened." Naomi said cheerfully, causing Mike to choke. "Its actually a pretty cute story."

"How would you know what happened?!"

"Oh, I'm pretty good friends with Celia. Now what happened was..."

"NNNOOOO!"

\----------

-Does anyone remember this scene from a certain cartoon?


	12. Chapter 11

Life As A ROR by IzzyMaster  
Movies » Monsters Inc. Rated: T, English, Humor & Friendship, Roar Omega Roar/ROR, Reggie J., Javier R., Chip G., Words: 69k+, Favs: 43, Follows: 22, Published: Nov 18, 2013 Updated: Jun 8, 2016  
103 Chapter 11  
Chapter 11

"Are you telling me you let yourself get beaten up in front of everybody? You didn't tell them you were from the Reptile Mob did you?"

"Um, yeah. I kinda did."

"Grrr, idiot!" WHACK!

"Ow! I didn't think the guy would know how to fight, but don't worry I'll get him back. I've got eyes around that campus and they can tell me all I need to know to win this fight."

"You better, because your gonna get a fight...one way or another."

"Gulp..."

"...Remember to get that guys name."

"Why?"

"He sounds...familiar."

\----------

"I can't believe you sang to her!" Sulley laughed as Mike blushed furiously. He was as red as a lobster. "Man that's priceless."

"It's called a serenade and girls like it." Mike stated with a huff as he crossed his arms. He turned to Naomi and quickly asked, "She did like it, right?"

"From what she told me, she loved it. She said it was one of the most romantic things anyone has ever done for her." Naomi said sweetly. She then proceeded to scoot closer to the twins. "But I think these two can do better."

"Uh...I'm sure we can think of something. Right Terri?" Terry asked quickly as a bright blush started to form on both of their faces. His brother was at a loss for words, especially when she scooted even closer to them. "Right Terri?"

"R-Right, we'll think of something great!" Terri said, snapping out of his small trance.

"Speaking of romantic, Scott, what kind of flowers does your mother like?" Don asked the younger monster.

"Um, I think she likes Gardenias." Squishy said as he put a hand to his chin in thought. "Why do you ask?"

"I've been wanting to give her something nice. Does anyone know where I can find a good flower shop?"

"You can go to the gardening club here on campus and see if they can help you." Naomi suggested. "They grow all kinds of flowers."

"Perfect! Can someone show me how to get there?" Don asked.

"We can." The twins said as they stood up. "We pass by there on the way to one of our classes."

"Lead the way." Don said as he started to follow the two. "We'll be back in a few."

"See ya!" Art called out as he walked over to Chip. "Soooooo...do you like anyone?"

"Um...no not really." Chip admitted as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I never really gone out with anyone before."

"What? Not even on one date?" Sulley asked in disbelief.

"I never really had the time to go after anyone. I still don't."

"I'm sure you'll find someone you'll like, and hopefully who likes you back." Naomi said cheerfully.

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks again for inviting me Sullivan." Chip said as he picked up a cookie. "This is the most fun I've had studying before."

"No problem, and call me Sulley." The polka dotted monster said before standing up and stretching. "Sullivan sounds too...what's the word?"

"Formal." Mike supplied.

"That's the word. Thanks buddy."

"Your welcome. Now, when Don and the twins come back, I want to run you guys through some drills."

"Aww, c'mon Mike. It's Friday."

"And Friday is a school day, so we practice."

"Miiiiike..."

"If you keep complaining, I'll double the drills."

"...Fine."

Chip couldn't help but chuckle at the small argument between the two friends. It was then that he noticed Squishy trying to move a large textbook from the top of the picnic basket. He reached over and plucked the book up and onto the ground. "There you go little bud."

"Thanks Chip." Squishy said before he reached inside the basket and pulled out a sandwich. He cut it d down the middle before offering half to Chip. "Want some?"

Chip nodded his thanks before taking a huge bite out of the sandwich. He looked over and saw the twins walking over. He swallowed his mouthful before asking, "Where did Don go?"

"He didn't want the flowers to die on him so he headed straight for Mrs. Carlton's house." Terry explained. "Oh, and Naomi, you're friend Brittany is looking for you."

"Oh right, she wanted me to help her make flower crowns. I should get going." Naomi stated as she quickly stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'll see you guys later."

"Wait Naomi!" Terri called catching her attention. She turned to the twins only to have a green key handed to her. "It's a spare key to the house. If you ever wanna stop by."

"Aww, that's really sweet guys." Naomi said as she quickly tucked it in her bag.

"And there is one more thing." Terry said before reaching a hand behind Naomi's head. He quickly pulled it back, but there was a bouquet of roses in his hand. "For you m'lady."

"Oh you guys." Naomi said blushing as she accepted the bouquet. "I love them. Thank you."

"They are good." Art whispered to Chip and Squishy, as they both nodded in agreement. Soon Naomi left, after hugging the twins. Mike then had the rest of the OKs and Chip standing in a line."Hey Mike, how is Chip going to do any of the drills if he doesn't know them?"

"Well he better be a fast learner then." Mike stated as he walked to the front of the group. "We move pretty fast with these exercises Chip, think you can keep up?"

"I'll try. I've seen you guys practicing before, I think I got some of the stuff you guys do." Chip stated.

"Good, that means I don't have to go easy on you."

"Oh boy..."

\----------

About an hour later, the group was exhausted from Mike's training. The little green eyeball still demanded that they practiced their camouflage skills."Just this last exercise then we're done. Where's a good place on campus to practice?"

"How about the clock tower?" Chip suggested as he pointed in the direction of the building."There are a lot of places to hide there."

"I don't know. Are we even allowed to go in there?" Mike questioned.

"No idea, but no one has stopped me from hanging out there. C'mon." Chip said as he started to lead the way. The others quickly followed after the purple monster. They made to the side of the building where the door had been bboarded up but the wooden planks were knocked pulled the creaky door open before motioning for the others to enter."Go on, it's safe."

They all hesitated before Sulley valiantly walked right in, followed shortly by Mike, and so on. Chip stepped in before pulling the door shut with a grunt. It was really dark in the hallway they were in until Chip led them into a larger room with windows. "Wow."

The room was huge! The windows were pretty high up and different enchanting patterns were carved into the walls. Several stone benches were placed in the center. A large stone staircase started in a corner of the room, the steps kept contact with the wall as they spiraled up the tower. On the surrounding walls hung different crystal like chandeliers that reflected the light into beautiful mini rainbows. When you looked up, all you could see is a large square hole in the center of the different walls of the above floors.

"This place is amazing." Mike stated as his voice echoed off the walls. "Why is there a big hole in the center? And what's with all these benches?"

"I was hoping you would ask that question." Chip said excitedly before he ran over to one of the benches and sat down. "Does anyone know what time it is?"

"Um, 5:58." Squishy said as he looked down at his watch.

"Perfect. Everyone come sit down before it starts." Chip said as he patted the other benches. Everyone immediately took a seat. "You all have to stay quiet during the whole thing."

"What is it exactly?" Terry asked confused before he was quickly shushed by Chip.

Everyone waited before the clock striked 6:00 and the bells began to ring. The melodic music rang down on on the group of monsters as the light from the setting sun hit the chandelier. Sunlight was reflected from one chandelier to the next, giving off the illusion that the entire room was glowing. The bells rang with each other in harmony, their beautiful song bouncing off the walls. Soon the song ended and the lights started to fade away, leaving the monsters present at a loss for words.

"T-That was incredible." Mike whispered, being the first to remember how to speak. "That was absolutely beautiful."

"It was like magic." Squishy stated as he continued to look around the room. "I almost cried."

"I'm still crying." Art said as he blew his nose on a tissue the twins gave him. "That-that was the greatest thing I have ever seen."

"That was...breathtaking." Terry stated as Terri wiped at his tearing eye. "Truly magnificent."

"Wow." Is the only thing Sulley managed to say as he rested back on the bench.

"I'm glad you guys liked it." Chip spoke up with a grin. "Not many monsters care about this place."

"How did you know that it played music?" questioned Mike.

"A long time ago when I was younger, my uncle brought me here. When I enrolled here, I was shocked that they closed up the tower. So one day, I came and busted the door open. I've been enjoying the music here every Friday since." Chip explained. "It's still really dusty and there is a lot of debris, but I do what I can to fix this place up."

"Well you've done a great job." Sulley stated. "Does anyone else know about this place?"

"No, just me and you guys. And if it's not too much to ask, could you keep this place a secret? I don't want anybody messing it up."

"Yeah sure, this place is too amazing to have anyone ruin it." Terri answered, the others nodding in agreement.

"Alright, since the show is over, time to practice." Mike stated eagerly, causing the others to groan in annoyance. "Hey, don't start. Now everyone hide on my mark."

\----------

"Under the bench, in the corner, right behind me, out in the open...again, and up on the steps." Mike said as he pointed to each monster.

"How do you do that?!" Chip questioned from his position atop the steps. "We didn't even make any noise."

"That's why he's our coach." Squishy stated from under the bench. "The only one who could hide from him so far is Don, he climbed up a tree."

"How did you know I was behind you?" Sulley questioned.

"Your feet are so big I could feel the vibration of your footsteps." Mike stated. "That and I heard you breathing."

"What happened Art?" Terry questioned as him and his brother walked out of the corner. "Why didn't you hide?"

"I was too busy looking at this carving on the wall. It looks like a really big dragon or something." Art said as he traced over the pattern with his finger. "It must have taken forever to carve."

"Yeah it is pretty cool. One of my favorite carvings is on the top floor where the bells are." Chip stated. "But we can see it later, it's getting pretty late and the guys will probably be wondering where I am."

"Good idea, come on guys. Mrs. Carlton should have dinner ready by now." Mike stated.

"She said she was gonna make lasagna tonight." Squishy said happily. Everyone cheered and Chip just smiled at the antics as he led them all outside. He opened the door and let everyone pass before shutting it tightly.

"There we go. C'mon, I'm exhausted." Chip said as he started walking towards Frat Row.

"Are you gonna come to our next study group?" Squishy asked Chip as they all walked to their respective houses. "We had a lot of fun with you."

"Sure. It just depends if Johnny drags us off somewhere or not." Chip answered. He waved goodbye to them before walking over to the ROR house. He walked up the steps and opened the door, quickly stepping inside. He saw Johnny and Chet sitting in the living room watching tv. "Hey guys."

"Hey Chip!" Chet said as he waved to the purple monster. Johnny didn't even look up from the tv and just ignored the other. "We ordered pizza and there's still a few slices left."

"Thanks Chet." Chip said, a bit put off from Johnny ignoring him. He quickly walked into the kitchen and saw Reggie and Javier sitting at the table, the triclops still scarfing down pizza. "Hey."

"Hey Chip!" Reggie said through his mouthful. Javier rolled his eyes good naturedly before handing one of the pizza boxes to Chip. "We saved you some."

"Thanks." Chip said before grabbing a slice and taking a large bite out of it.

"So why did you take so long at the library?"

"Uhh..." Chip stuffed the rest of his pizza in his mouth and mumbled an answer before quickly leaving the kitchen. The two monsters were left confused before they went back to eating.

\----------

"Alright, you all know what to do?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Uh huh."

"Good, we're gonna get that god damn bastard back, and show him that no one mocks the Reptile Mob!"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, everyone in the ROR house was slumbering away. Everyone except a certain three horned monster. Chip pulled a white t shirt on before putting on his sweater. He quietly exited his room, went down the stairs, and entered the kitchen. He placed a note he had written earlier on the fridge and went out the back door.

The sun shone down on the university, warming the entire campus with its rays. Chip sighed in content as he strolled over to the OK house. Art snuck in through the window last night and told Chip that he was invited to join the the group on a small field trip. He had checked with Javier to see if Johnny had planned anything for today, and to his convenience, he hadn't. He didn't have anything else to do and he enjoyed the company of the other fraternity.

He quickly went to the back door of the house and ave a few small knocks. He waited a minute before knocking a bit harder, The door creaked open and he was greeted by a very energetic Mike. "Hey Chip! Glad you could make it."

"Hey Mike." Chip said quietly, voice still waking up from sleep. He entered the kitchen and saw the rest of the OKs bright eyed and chatting. "How are you guys so awake on a Saturday?"

"Mike always wakes us up early so we're kinda used to it." Sulley explained as he finished off his bowl of cereal. The twins walked up to Chip and Terry handed him a cup of coffee. He greatfully took it before sitting down next to Squishy. "So you ready for the trip?"

"Yeah, but where are we going exactly?"

"I don't know yet. Mike hasn't told us."

"I was getting to that. Today we are going to be taking a legal tour of the one and only Monsters Incorporated." Mike stated happily, causing Sulley to start choking on his cereal. A few quick pats to the back from Chip and he was feeling better. "You okay pal?"

"Yeah I'm fine. How did you get the tour?" Sulley questioned as he wiped at his mouth.

"Its a public tour. They don't hold many free tours so we have to get there early if we want to get there before other monsters show up. So hurry up and finish what you're eating and lets get going!" Mike said cheerily before putting on his Oozma Kappa cap. Everyone else proceeded to put on their gear and Chip just waited patiently, sipping on his coffee. "Lets get going."

\----------

Chip yawned tiredly as they all sat on the rather lonely bus. Not many other monsters were riding the bus, and those who were had fallen asleep. "I hope we get to see some scarers."

"Probably, my Dad says that they work on the weekends a lot. Gotta get power for the city somehow." Sulley said as he put his feet up on the seat in front of him. "I wonder if who we'll see. Anyone you want to see Mike?"

"Yeah, Frightening Frank McCay." Mike stated proudly. "I met him when I was still a kid. He's the entire reason why I wanted to be a scarer in the first place and why I wanted to go to the university. He gave me his MU cap after...uh.."

"After what?" Terri asked curiously.

"Uh...well...I followed him onto the scare floor...and through one of the active doors."

"WHAT?!" The others yelled before the bus lurched forward when the bus driver hit brakes. Squishy and Don fell out of their seats and Chip hit his head on the window with a small thud.

"Keep your eyes on the road not the damn mirror!" The driver yelled irritably as she made the bus start moving again.

"Ow..." Chip grumbled as he rubbed at his head. "You followed him into a human child's room?"

"...Yeah." Mike answered with a sheepish grin. "I came out of the room just fine and Frank was very impressed with me. I'll never forget it."

"I'll never forget our little trip either." Sulley stated with a chuckle. "I still can't believe we pulled that off. We would have never made it out of there if it wasn't for you buddy."

"I just came up with the plan, you my friend, were the reason we managed to get back home."

"No way. I told you before, I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you."*

"Same here pal."

The other monsters watched fondly as the two friends talked. They were going to go far in life.

"Monsters Incorporated. If you wanted to come here then get out." The driver stated as she opened the doors. The monsters quickly piled out of the bus and started to make their way to the front doors of the large factory.

"This is it boys. Time to witness history." Mike stated excitedly.

\----------

"And here we have the storage house for all the scream cans, empty or full. We ship them off to the rest of the city and it goes from there. Now if you follow me, to our next stop, you'll get to see where incoming monsters try out for the job of a scarer." The tour guide drawled out, before taking a turn down the hallway. The other monsters followed behind with bored expressions, except maybe Mike, who was taking everything in.

"Isn't this great guys?" Mike asked happily. The others offered weak smiles in return before entering a another room. "I haven't seen this before."

The room was average sized and there was enough room by the double doors for all the monsters to stand in back. There were several television screens on the side wall and next to that was the control table. A monstress was currently seated in a swivel chair by the table. When she heard the doors open, she quickly spun around in the chair. "Tour?"

"Yes Ms. Flint. Is there any monsters currently trying out?" The tour guide questioned.

"Not at the moment, but I see we have a few Monsters University students in this group." Ms. Flint stated as she motioned for them to step forward then pointed towards the fake child's room. "Do one of you want to give it a try?"

"What is it?" questioned Terri.

"Its a Scaring Simulator, a bit more advanced than the ones at the university though." The monstress explained. "Who wants to give it a go?"

"These two would like to try." Chip said as him and Sulley nudged the twins forward. "They're scaring majors."

"Uh, w-wait..." Terry stammered out as him and his brother were pushed towards the simulator. "But this is for professionals!"

"Not necessarily. I train incoming scarers to perform at the best of their ability and to excel on the Scare Floor. Think of this as a practice for when you really want to try out for the company." Ms. Flint said as she adjusted a few switches and readied the simulator. "I set it to light sleeper. You can go in when you're ready."

"You got this guys." Mike stated. "Just think off it like the Scare Games."

The twins gave Mike a shaky thumbs up before they started to whisper to each other.

"The Scare Games...we can use the move from the Scare Games right?"

"Well it is set to light sleeper. Still remember how to do it?"

"I've memorized three dance routines in one night, I pretty sure I remember how to do one scare."

"Fair enough. Lets do this."

They did their hand shake before they twisted their tentacles together to resemble human legs, tucked their bottom two arms behind their back, and Terry tucked his head back. They slowly opened the door to let it creak and the simulator dummy sat up to look at the them Terri flinched by how realistic the human dummy appeared.

He shook it off before walking forward and unwinding their tentacles. Then untucking their arms, then Terry lifted his head before-

"Raaaahhhhh!"

"Aaahhhhhhh!"

The fake scream canister filled up almost all the way to the top. The other monsters on the outside clapped in admiration for the duo as they stepped out of the simulator. "That was great!"

"Well done you two, but I do have a suggestion." Ms. Flint stated before she turned a knob on the contorl table and it rewinded the footage on one of the screens. It showed the twins entering the room and she paused it. "If you look closely right here, you can see several toys that are meant for dogs. You have to watch out for those or it could come running at you and wake the other humans in the house. Impressive technique though."

"Oh wow. I didn't even see that." Terri said as he observed the screen, before looking at his brother. "We gotta watch out for those."

"Alright, thank you Ms. Flint. Now if you follow me, we will be visiting the Scare Floor now." The guide stated causing all the monsters to run after him. Ms. Flint waved goodbye as she straightened up some papers on the table.

"If they weren't still in school, I'd hire them."

\----------

"This is going to be awesome!" Squishy cheered in excitement as Don patted his head. "I hope we get to meet some scarers."

"Lets see what happens." Don said happily as they turned the corner and the Scare Floor came into view. Like when Mike was younger, they all had to stand behind the yellow line on the floor. You could see the doors being prepared and the canisters getting set up. "Wow, its even bigger on the inside."

"Yeah." Art said in admiration.

The rest of the group was also taking in the atmosphere around them, trying to hold onto every second of it.

"We're all gonna work here someday." Chip said with a big grin, the others looking at him happily. "I can't wait."

"Me niether." Sulley stated before a loud screech broke the relativley calm environment. Everyone turned to see a raging monstress yelling at one of the security guards. "Wait, is that who I think it is?"

"What do you mean I have to take the bus!? Do you know how gross it is sitting in a moving toaster with a bunch of sweaty monsters crammed next to me!?" The monstress complained. She resembled a very large scarlet tabbycat. Her hair was in two braids that hung down her front while her bangs were swept up like Sulley's hair. She wore an aqua, thick strap tang top with darker blue shorts to go with it. She had some stripes down her arms and a tail with a tuft of fur at the end. She was currently baring her fangs at the larger security guard in front of her.* "What the hell am I supposed to do now?!"

"Yep, that's her." Sulley stated as jogged over to the commotion. The monstress looked about ready to pounce at the guard as he slowly backed away. Sulley carefully walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Belicia?"

"Urg! What is it now?" She asked irritated before turning to Sulley and going wide eyed. She blinked a couple of times to make sure she wasn't seeing things before she yelled, "JAMES!?"

"In the flesh." Sulley stated, spreading out his arms. Belicia squealed in delight before jumping into his arms for a hug. "Woah, calm down. It hasn't been that long since we've seen each other."

"I know but I missed you." She stated before he placed her on her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a tour with my friends and I saw you yelling at the guard."

"Friends?" Belicia asked curious before he pointed over to the group looking in their direction. She quickly bounded over to them and greeted the monsters. "Hi, you must be James friends and on account of the matching outfits, I'd say his Frat brothers. I'm Belicia by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Mike said as he shook her paw. "Are you Sulley's girlfriend or something?"

Belicia started to make gagging noise and pretending to throw up before she yelled, "Hell no! That would be weird on so many levels."

"Then how do you know Sulley?"

"I'm his cousin."

\----------

\- Sorry, I just had to add that. It is a really good song.

-Belicia belongs to my sister


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Cousin!?" The group yelled in astonishment as Belicia nodded her head happily.

"Yep! Our Dads are brothers." She explained as Sulley stood next to her. "We've been close since we were little and always hangout at family reunions."

"Oh, well then, its very nice to meet you." Terry said as he shook her hand and Belicia had to cross her other arm in order to shake Terri's. "I'm Terry with a Y, and this is my brother."

"Hi, I'm Terri with an I!" He said happily before the others introduced themselves. "We're all members of Oozma Kappa! Except for Chip. He's part of Roar Omega Roar."

"You're with the RORs?" Belicia asked with a raised eyebrow as she addressed Chip. He gave a small nod in conformation before she practically almost tackled him but he quickly evaded the attack. He had to avoid a few more pounces before she landed on his back and started to yank at his horns. "You bastard!"

"Agghhh! Get her off! Get her off! Get her off!" Chip yelled frantically as Sulley pried her off of him. She struggled in his grasp and continued to try and reach Chip with her claws. He rubbed at his horns in pain.* "What did I do?!"

"You humiliated my cousin and his friends in front of the entire campus, is what you did!" She screeched and thrashed around in Sulley's arms. "You big jerk!"

"No Belicia, you got it all wrong." Sulley stated, causing his cousin to pause. "Johnny planned the whole prank, and Chip already apologized for the whole thing. We're friends."

Belicia looked at Sulley and tilted her head in confusion. Sulley repeated himself and Belicia had a slight blush on her face when he finished. "Oops. Sorry Chip."

"I-It's okay." Chip said, still a bit shaken up from the unexpected attack. "How do you know about the whole prank?"

"Oh, James told me all about his first year of college at our last family reunion. He told me all about getting kicked out of the scaring program, the scare games, and going into the human world." Belicia explained from her spot in Sulley's arms. "Your life is way more exciting than mine."

"I know." Sulley said with a smirk, ruffling her hair. She pouted a bit before sinking her claws into his arm. "Ow!"

"Hey guys." Squishy said, trying to get everyone's attention.

"What the heck was that for?!"

"For messing up my groovy hair!"

"Guys?"

"Groovy? What does that even mean?"

"It means I'm way cooler than you."

"Hello?"

"That has nothing to do with my coolness!"

"It so does!"

"Hey!"

"What?!" Belicia snapped, rounding on the smaller monster. He jumped back a bit and hid behind Chip before pointing behind her and Sulley. Everyone looked over and froze in their tracks. Several scarers were making their way down the hall and towards the Scare Floor. "Woah."

The monsters present quickly stepped aside to let the scarers pass. A few waved to the monsters on tour and some even stopped for a few quick pictures. Mike looked at everyone before gasping and stumbling over to a particular monster. "Frank McCay!"

The blue monster turned at the mention of his name. He looked exactly how Mike remembered him. "Hey, how can I help you?"

"You wouldn't happen to remember me, would you?" Mike asked as he twiddled his thumbs together. Frank looked him over a bit before his eyes widened.

"Wait, are you the kid who followed me through the door?"

"Yep. Mike Wazowski, at your service."

"That's incredible! I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"Me neither. I'm studying to be a scarer right now."

"I see, you wouldn't happen to be the freshman that snuck into the human world that I've heard about, are you?" Frank asked, smiling down at the cyclops.

"Eheh. Kinda a long story."

"Well looks like Mike got to meet his hero." Sulley said as he gave a quick thumbs up towards his friend. He turned back to his cousin who was currently hugging Carla Benitez. She gave a small thanks before skipping back over to Sulley. "Have fun?"

"Yes! She is so nice and she gave me these awesome tips on how to sharpen my claws." Belicia cheered happily.

"Oh trust me, they are sharp enough." Sulley stated as he rubbed at his arm.

"That's what you get for messing up my groovy hair."

"What does that mean!?"

"Nothing that you need to know. You just let your stupid hair suffer from poor use of shampoo and lack of conditioner."

"My hair is not stupid! It looks the same as yours."

"Except mine is swooped the other way." Belicia argued. "That's what makes it original."

"Original my tail."*

"You take that back!"

"Agh!"

"You two fight a lot, don't you?" Chip asked as he watched the two monsters pull at each other's fur. They stopped in their struggle and Chip covered his mouth in laughter. Belicia had tufts of Sulley's fur gripped in her paws, while Sulley had Belicia's tail clamped between his teeth. "Haha."

"Yeah, dis happ'ns a lot." Sulley said through his mouthful.

\----------

"That was amazing!" Terri cheered as the group exited the building. "We got to meet the Kowalski sisters!"*

"I got to meet my hero!" Mike yelled happily from on top of Sulley's shoulder. They all got to watch the scarers enter and exit different doors. They had to duck at one point when one of the full scream cans was knocked over. Sulley, Mike, and Chip chuckled as they recalled when Dean's scream can was knocked over. Accidents happen. "This was the best day of my life."

"Yeah." Sulley chuckled before he looked over at his cousin. Belicia was currently holding her chin in thought as the group headed towards the bus stop. "Hey B, you okay?"

"No. I have no idea how to get home and its already getting late." Belicia complained as she crossed her arms. "And I really don't wanna take the bus."

"Why don't you stay at our place?" Terri suggested.

"Really!?"

"Wait what!?" Sulley asked, stopping suddenly. Mike nearly fell off his shoulder but held onto his horn. "Our place? Isn't there anywhere else you could stay?"

"Well the last bus headed for Sludge Falls left a while ago. But I could always stay in a hotel with a whole bunch of random monsters while I'm all by myself."

"Screw that! I'm not gonna let some geezer try and hit on you."

"Yay! So that means I can stay at your place!" Belicia cheered as they boarded the bus. Sulley just groaned and prayed she didn't do or say anything to embarrass him. Like usual. They all took their seats in the different booths and started to talk amongst themselves when Belicia started talking again. "Did James ever tell you about the time he had to-"

"Ugh! Please don't start!"

\----------

"Wow! This place is huge!" Belicia exclaimed as she ran around the field and on the sidewalk. She stared in'aww' at the different buildings and squealed in delight when she got to see the Scare School. "This is awesome! Where do you guys stay?"

"We live in Frat Row. C'mon, we'll show ya." Art said as he took the lead. Belicia eagerly followed as the others trailed behind. "When we get to the house, I can give you a dream journal too!"

"Sweet!"

Chip chuckled as he watched the two practically skip together before he turned back to the others. "Thanks again for inviting me to come. I probably would have stayed in the house playing video games."

"No problem. I'm glad you had fun." Mike said happily. "By the way, do you think you could help me carry some more books back from the library?"

"Yeah sure. The guys are probably watching tv or something. Let's go."

"We'll be by the house in a few." Mike said as him and Chip started to walk in the direction of the library.

"Alright. I'll be trying to control my psychotic cousin." Sulley stated before he ran over to catch up with the rest of them. Mike rolled his eye before he walked off.

"So did you have fun meeting Frank?" Chip asked as they walked down the pathway.

"Yes! It was great seeing him again after so long. I told him about what had happened when I went into the Human world and apologized for what happened to his hat. But he was okay with it. He egged me on in my dream for working at Monsters Inc and wished me and Sulley good luck." Mike said happily. "What did you do?"

"Well, I said 'Hi' to Bob Gunderson and shook hands with Betty Stevenson. She helps alot of monsters with all her charity work."

"Yeah, I remember seeing her when I was little." They were almost at the library when a stone hit the back of Chip's head. He stumbled forward with a small 'ow' and rubbed the back of his head. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Chip mumbled before a second stone struck him in the side, harder. "Ow!"

"If it isn't the house sitter?"

Chip and Mike tensed when they heard the familiar voice from behind. They slowly turned and saw now other than Danny standing a few paces behind them, several stones clutched in his hand. He smirked at the two before tossing a stone into the air and whacking it with his tail. It sailed through the air before hitting Chip in the forehead. "Ow!"

"Hey! Cut that out!" Mike shouted as he stepped closer, a scowl on his face.

" Nah." Danny laughed before launching a stone at Mike. It struck him in the foot and he quickly started hopping up and down. "This is fun."

"H-How did you even get back on campus?" Chip questioned as he rubbed at his forehead. "Security knows what you look like."

"Pssh! They can't do shit to me." Danny stated as he tossed several more rocks at the two. "So house sitter, got a name?"

"Would you quit calling me that?"

"I would if you told me your name."

"It's Chip. Chip Goff. Now please leave us alone before I have to break your nose again." Chip stated.

Danny's jaw clenched as he sent a glare at Chip. He calmed down a bit before speaking again. "Alright Goff, I'll leave you alone. Just after this."

"What?" Chip asked before Danny hurled the rest of the rocks in his face. He flailed a bit before he heard a small shout. He quickly opened his eyes and stared in shock when he saw Mike grasped in Danny's tail. "Mike! Let him go!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

"Chip!" Mike yelled as the hook at the end of Danny's tail came dangerously close to his eye. Danny let out anotherlaugh before he took off running. Chip quickly followed after him. "Help!"

"I'm coming!" Chip yelled as he got on all fours and started to bound after them. Danny did the same as he ran through the university and towards the quad. "Danny!

\----------

"Why did you just go running like that?!" Sulley yelled as he caught up to Belicia who was studying one of the mapsof the campus in the quad. "Where were you even trying to go?"

"You said Mike and Chip were going to the library and then I remembered when you told me about that 50 foot librarian and I just had to see that!" Belicia explained before looking back at the map. "How do you even read this thing? It's all tagged."

"You get used to the campus."

"Huh. Where are the others?"

"Catching up. Some of them aren't exactly the best runners."

"That explains a lot. Especially since you suck at running."

"Hey!" Before Sulley could offer any protest on the matter, he heard a familiar scream.

"Yaaaawwww!" Mike yelled as Danny leapt down from one of the many trees in the area. He let out a sigh of relief when the reptile landed on his feet but he continued to struggle in the lizard's grip. "Let me go!"

"Mike!" Sulley shouted as he saw his friend's predicament. He was about to follow after them when he saw Chip burst through the bushes with a growl. He was gaining on Danny quickly as they got closer to the fountain. "B, c'mon!"

"You go. I'll stay and wait for the others." She stated. Sulley gave a quick nod of his head before running after them.

"You got to run faster than that Goff!" Danny taunted as weaved through different monsters, knocking a few over in the process. When he saw that Chip was getting closer to him, he coiled his tail like a spring before launching Mike into the air.

"Mike!" Chip yelled before he skidded to a halt and started backing up in order to catch the smaller monster. He veered from left to right before Mike landed safely in his arms. Chip steadied himself as he almost fell backwards into the fountain. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks." Mike replied as Chip carefully set him down. "That was terrifying."

"Good. That's what I was going for." Danny stated as he once again stood a few paces away from the two. "If you had fun during that it so would have killed the whole plan."

Chip growled, barring his fangs, as he stood protectively in front of Mike. "What plan? All you did was make us run around the university."

"Yeah, exactly. And now I got you exactly where I want you." Danny stated with a smirk. Chip looked at him confused before ice cold water was dumped all over him. He managed to gasp before he felt some kind of powder hit him. He wiped at the substance on his face before opening his eyes in time to see the flash of camera. "You take a nice picture Goff. Haha!"

Chip looked down at himself to see that he was soaked and covered in flour. It mixed with the water and started to cake on his arms and face. It was then that he heard the laughter that filled the quad. Several monsters were laughing at how ridiculous he looked. His face heated up with embarrassment before sent a glare at Danny, who now had two winged reptilian monsters next to him. "What the hell!?"

"Don't get so mad Goff. Todd will help you clean up." Danny stated with a smirk before a smaller reptile ran out from behind him and tackled Chip into the fountain. Chip managed to kick him off and sat up coughing as water from the fountain rained down on his head. It was then that he noticed it was also full of ice cubes. He heard the snap of a camera and looked up in time to see Danny and his group walk off. "This is why you don't mess with the Reptile Mob."

\----------

\- Headcanon: Chip's horns are sensitive

-'Original my tail' is the monster equivalent to 'Original my ass'

\- The Kowalski sisters is the three headed monstress that Terry had told Terri to look at in the film


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chip sat in the fountain with scowl as he continued to remove the flour from his clothing. It came off in clumps and landed in the water with a loud 'plop'. He quickly finished and stepped out of the fountain with a shiver. He turned at the sound of footsteps before seeing Mike and Sulley running up to him. "I really hate that guy."

"With good reason." Mike stated as he glanced at the fountain full of flour and ice. It was then that he noticed Chip shivering and rubbing at his arms. "You should take sweater off."

"Nah, its okay. Let's just leave before one of the teachers sees this mess."

"You sure you don't want to go to the nurse?" Sulley suggested. "The bandages at your arm are probably all wet."

"I'll go later. I wanna check on the HSS girls first to make sure everything's okay." Chip stated as he started to walk away, ignoring the snickers and giggles of the different monsters he passed. The other two caught up to him and glared menacingly at anyone who laughed, effectively shutting them up. They walked further out of the quad until they were stopped by some familiar faces. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Never mind that." Terry stated. "What happened to you?"

"Mike will tell you. Right now, I gotta check something."

\----------

Chip knocked softly on the door to the HSS house. He wringed his sweater off a bit more as he waited for someone to answer the door. The fact that Danny could easily get on and off campus without anyone noticing unnerved him. He had to make sure they were okay. He knocked again. "Hello? Anyone home?"

It was silent for a moment before he heard the click of a lock and then the door slowly creaked open. It was Nadya. "Oh Chip, you're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"The whole prank that Danny pulled on you. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, and you were there? I didn't even see you. I came here to check up on you guys."

"I wasn't there. I just saw the video."

"Video?" Chip questioned. Nadya frowned a bit before motioning for him to come inside. He looked at her confused before stepping inside. The house was brighter than he remembered as he followed Nadya through the living room and into another room with a computer. Rhonda, Rosie, and Sonia were there, watching the screen intently. "Hey girls."

"Oh, you brought the polar bear." Rhonda said with a laugh as Rosie punched her in the arm. "What? I'm just kidding."

"Polar bear?" Chip asked as the girls glanced at each other.

"Oh shit. You haven't seen the video have you?"

"No. Can you show it to me?"

"Are you sure?" Rosie asked as she clicked on full screen. "It's pretty mean."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Chip stated as she clicked play. The screen was black before white letters showed up reading, 'From rhino to polar bear.' He was confused before he watched a video pop up of the prank from earlier. "Aww crap. He posted this?"

"Yep." Rhonda said as more words appeared on the screen. 'Polar bear goes for a swim.' It then showed Chip falling backwards into the fountain. It ended with the picture Danny took off Chip staring at the camera shocked. Rosie clicked out of the video and girls waited anxiously for Chip's reaction. He stayed silent. "Uh Chip, you okay?"

He looked down to the ground before he threw back his head in laughter. He clutched at his sides and had a hand over his mouth as he tried to contain his giggles. The girls looked at him confused before they started to laugh as well. Laughter was infectious after all. They laughed for a few minutes before Chip managed to speak again. "I know that was making fun of me, but man I looked ridiculous! Haha!"

"Y-You're not mad?" Nadya asked as she tried to control her giggles.

"A little, but that was too funny to stay mad at." Chip stated with a grin. "My face at the end though. God that was priceless! I didn't even know I could ma-a-a-ACHOO!"

They jumped at the sudden sneeze as Chip furiously wiped his nose. He shivered a bit since his sweater was still really damp and cold. He smiled sheepishly at the girls for being so noisy. "Sorry. I guess I should have taken this off when Mike told me too."

"Are you getting sick?" Rosie asked as she spun around in her chair to face him.

"No, I'm just really cold. Could you turn the heat up a bit?"

Sonia looked Chip over as he continued to shiver and shake before she reached up and placed a tentacle on Chip's forehead. She drew it back with a small 'hmm' before saying, "Estas empezando a calentarse."*

"Huh?"

"You're starting to heat up. You might be getting a fever."

"Aww man. I don't want to get sick. I've had enough trouble today." Chip grumbled miserably.

"If you do as I say, you won't. Now take off that sweater." Sonia ordered. Chip raised a brow at her before he shrugged and started to unbutton it. He took it off before handing it to her. "And the t-shirt."

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"If you don't wanna deal with the giant headache that comes with a fever, I suggest you do what she tells you." Rhonda stated. Chip pouted a bit before removing his shirt as well, revealing the soaked bandages at his arm. Sonia took the shirt with a small laugh before handing the clothing to Nadya.

"Can you put those in the dryer?" Sonia asked. Nadya gave a quick nod before stepping out of the room. "Rosie, could you call the nurse to come and switch Chip's bandages and Rhonda, can you go get a blanket for Chip. We're gonna be in the kitchen."

The other two nodded as Sonia led Chip into the hallway. He looked at the decor around the house before he noticed several portraits lined up against the wall. The HSS Wall of Fame. He read through the different names before one particular one caught his attention. "Abigail Hardscrabble. As in the Dean?"

"Si. She founded the Scare Games her freshman year after she joined HSS. We try hard to win the Scare Games and keep up the great title and history the Dean has given us." Sonia explained as Chip studied the portrait of a younger Hardscrabble. "C'mon, the kitchen is this way."

Chip tagged along before they turned a corner and started to step along tile floor. It was nice kitchen painted in different shades of dark purple and gray. Sonia rummaged through the different cabinets before pulling out a teapot and a box of dried peppermint leaves. "You're gonna make tea?"

"Mmm hmm." Sonia hummed as she filled up a kettle with water before placing it on the stove. "Peppermint is good for fevers or when you're nauseous."

"Neat. You girls really like tea huh?"

"It's good for you. Mentally and physically. It's gets rid of everything bad in the body."

"I should drink tea more often then." Chip stated just as Rhonda walked into the kitchen with a small blanket. She placed it in Chip's lap as the kettle started to whistle. Chip wrapped the blanket around his shoulders with a content sigh as he watched Sonia pour the hot water into the teapot and start to prepare the tea. "Thanks you guys. This is really nice of you."

"After everything you've done and gone through for us, it's the least we could do." Rhonda stated with a smile. Chip smiled back as Sonia handed him a cup of tea.

\----------

"So that's the ROR house?" Belicia asked as she looked over the larger house. She had insisted that Sulley show her where their 'enemies' were staying. "No wonder they're so stuck up. Their house is as big as their egos."

"Yeah well, they've pretty much been ignoring for us. Except Chip, but that's a secret." Sulley stated.

"Why is it a secret?"

"Johnny whipped his tail for letting us win a contest. So Chip asked us to keep it a secret that he hangs out with us."

"Well that's just mean. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. When I joined he was never a jerk or bossy."

"Yeah. Jawington is pretty weird like that."

The cousins turned to the new voice to see Roy O'Growlahan, president of JOX, walking over to them. Sulley grinned and waved. "Hey Big Red, how's it going?"

"It's going good. I just came over to see who this chick is." Roy stated as he jabbed a thumb in Belicia's direction.

"She's my cousin."

"Oh, I thought you guys were going out. I was about to ask how you picked up a girl like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Belicia growled as she placed her hands on her hips and her tail lashed the air. "And why does everyone think that we're going out?"

"Uh, it was a compliment and I've never seen Sullivan walking around with a girl before."

"Oh." Belicia mumbled as she calmed down.

"I'm Roy by the way, but you can call me Big Red."

"Eh, I'll call you Roy."

"Cool, now like I was saying about Jawington, he-"

"I'm what Roy?" The three monsters jumped as they turned to see Johnny standing on the steps to the house. He was leaning casually on the rail observing them. "Well?"

"That you're a complete jerk and a control freak."

"At least I don't dance like I'm about to start a riot."*

"At least I dance."

"Whatever." Johnny mumbled as he made his way down the steps and walked towards the group. He glanced at Roy and Sulley before his eyes rested on Belicia. She was staring at him with wide eyes and a tiny smile. Johnny smirked a bit. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Johnny Worthington, and you are?"

"I-I'm Belicia. Belicia Sullivan." She said in a squeaky voice.

"Sullivan? So Big Blue here is your brother?"

"I'm his sist-No! I mean I'm his bro-Cousin! I'm his cousin!"

Johnny chuckled at her silliness. "Well I've got to say, Big Blue has some very attractive relatives."

Belicia giggled as Sulley started to gag. "I did not need to hear that."

"Just giving you a warning. I might just whisk her off her feet and take her away." Johnny stated as he pressed a kiss to the back of Belicia's hand, causing her fur to puff up. "And I probably well."

"Hey! Back off, I saw her first." Roy growled.

"Okay this isn't happening." Sulley stated before he grabbed hold of Belicia and threw her over his shoulder. He started to walk back to the OK house. "See ya!"

"Bye!" Belicia yelled as she waved to the monsters. Johnny and Roy glanced at each other before returning to their respective houses. "That Johnny guy seemed nice."

"That was the guy who pranked me and my friend last year." Sulley stated with a growl. " He's a jerk."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"...He still seemed pretty nice."

"B!"

\----------

\- Sonia speaks Spanish!

\- When I first saw Roy and the rest of JOX dancing, I immediately loved them. Then my sister said it looked like they were trying to start a riot. So I added it.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"That was fucking awesome!" Danny cheered as the reptiles strolled down the empty street before they entered a large warehouse. Inside there was an array of different furniture and trinkets that had been scavenged from the dump. Giant metal hooks swung from chains attached to the ceiling, creaking every now and then. Several other monsters were there listening to music or gambling. "Go grab a drink boys. I'm gonna talk with the Boss."

Danny's small group dispersed as he headed to a large metal door at the end of the warehouse. He gave a quick knock and entered the large room. The inside was a mess. There were gaping holes and slashes in the walls. Trash and burnt papers were piled in a corner of the room. A large table was in the room as well. There were different symbols and markings scribbled on it.

Another monster was there. He had golden, brown, and tan scales covering most of his body, but his head was covered in midnight black scales. He had large tattered wings folded neatly at his back and long curving tail with a scorpion hook at the end. He turned at the sound of the door opening so that the front of him was visible. He had the face of a komodo dragon with blood red irises, his black pupils were slit. He had a long scar that ran diagonal along his chest and he wore black shorts.

"Hey Boss, you look good."

"Did you take care of it?"

"Of course I took care of it. I always get the job done Boss." Danny stated with a smirk.

"Good. You can join the others now." The larger reptile said. Danny gave a mock salute as he went to step out of the room. "Wait."

"What?"

"Did you get his name?"

"Oh, yeah. It was..uh..Chip something." Danny said as her rubbed at his head. "Chip...Goff! His name was Chip Goff."

"Chip Goff?" The monster asked as he stepped closer to Danny, who backed up a bit. "Did he have fangs? Big fangs?"

"Uh yeah they were pretty huge. He bit my tail with them."

"Let me see." Danny gave a small yelp as the other monster grabbed his tail and started to inspect it. He winced when he ran a claw over the two puncture wounds caused by Chip's fangs. "Its him."

"Uh, its who?"

"Oh, just someone I used to know. He gave me this." The reptile said as he slowly let go of Danny's tail and gestured to the scar. "And I plan on returning the favor."

\----------

"The nurse is here!" Rosie called out as she answered the door and let the monstress in.

"We're in the kitchen!" Sonia yelled as she poured more tea into a seperate cup. The two monstresses walked into the kitchen and Chip smiled at the familiar face.

"Celia!" He yelled happily as he went to get up and greet the monstress. She giggled a little as he pulled her into a hug. "Its good to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you too, but your bandages are getting me all wet." Celia stated as picked up one of the limp wrappings.

"Oops. Sorry."

"Its okay. Now sit down so I can wrap you up again. Also I want to see how much the wound has healed."

Chip sat back in his original seat as Celia began to rummage through the first aid kit she brought. She pulled out a roll of bandages, some cotton swabs, and a bottle of disenfectant. She pulled up a chair next to him and started to unwrap his arm at the wrist. The HSS girls waited patiently, curious to see the wound from Danny. When she finished unwrapping, she tossed the soggy bandages into the trash can, and revealed Chip's arm.

"Ouch." Rhonda said as she winced at the sight of the claw marks. New flesh had started to form and slowly started to cover the slashes. There was still angry red flesh visible but it would soon be covered up with the new skin. "That looks painful."

"Not really, it just stings." Chip stated before wincing as Celia poked and prodded the flesh around the wound. Celia grimanced when she noticed two of the slashes were bleeding.

"Have you been overexerting your arm?" Celia questioned as she dabbed at his arm with a rag. "That just opens the wound further."

"Sorry, I had to chase after Danny and save Mike."

"You had to save Mike? In that case, there is no need for apology. How did you catch him?"

"I had to use my arm when we both went into the Beast Sprint, so that I could catch up to him."

"Beast Sprint?" Rosie asked from the opposite side of the table. "Whats that?"

"It's when you run on all fours. You move faster running like that." Chip explained.

"Oh, I've never heard that term before, but I've only seen a few monsters pull that off. It's extremely difficult for a lot of monsters on account of the unusual position. I'm impressed a monster of your build can pull that off." Celia stated as she disinfected the wound. "How did you learn?"

"Uh, I had a pretty good teacher that taught me all kinds of stuff when I was younger."

"Was it Blake?" Everyone turned to the entryway where Nadya was standing. She had Chip's sweater and t-shirt in hand as she stepped further into the kitchen. "Danny talked about that Beast Sprint thing. He said his leader, Blake, taught everyone it because it was a common gang move. Did you learn it from him?"

"Uh...No." Chip hesitated a bit, afraid the other girls would find out about his past. He calmed down a bit before stating, "I had a friend named Duncan who taught me. He still lives back in my home town."*

"Well regardless of who you learned it from, its a rather impressive skill." Celia stated as she wrapped his arm. After she finished, she packed up all her equipment and stood up. "I should go check up on Mike and see if he needs anything, and you should go back to the RORs before they start worrying about you."

"Yeah I probably should." Chip said as he stood up to stretch. He took his clothes from Nadya with a small nod and pulled them on. "Ahh, still warm. Thanks you guys."

"No problem Chip. Your welcome here." Rosie stated with a thumbs up. "Be careful with Danny."

"I can handle him but thanks." Chip before he felt a tap at his arm. He turned and saw Sonia handing him a box of tea leaves. "What are these for?"

"I was hoping you could give them to Javier. I promised him the other day that I would get these Lemon Balm tea leaves for him. They're good for headaches and stress. Can you give them to him?" Sonia asked. Chip noticed a small blush on her cheeks and smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, I'll give them to him."

"Gracias." Sonia said as he took the box and started to head out the door with Celia. "Adios!"

"See ya!" Chip called back before he closed the door. He went down the steps slowly and looked around to make sure they were alone before he started talking. "Do you think they caught on?"

"I don't think so. You didn't really reveal anything about the gang so I'm pretty sure your secrets safe." Celia stated with a small smile. "I'll be over at the OK house if you need me."

"Alright. Bye." Chip said before he headed over to the ROR house and started walking up the steps. He opened the door only to be met with a worried Javier. "Uh, hi."

"Are you okay? Did that freak try to hurt you again?" Javier asked as he checked Chip for any injuries.

"No, I'm fine Jav. By the way, Sonia-"

"He went after Sonia!? Esta bien?!"

"Dude calm down. She's fine. She just wanted me to give you this tea."

"Tea?" Javier asked before he looked down at the small box Chip was holding in his hand. He picked up and read the label, a small blush forming on his face. "I-I uh, didn't think she would get them so fast. That's real nice of her. I'll have to tell her thank you later."

"Hehe, you so like her." Chip stated, causing Javier to blush even more. "That's adooorable."

"Shut up!" Javier yelled as he crossed his arms. Chip just started to laugh even more before Javier silenced him with a punch to the shoulder. "You better not tell her."

"Don't worry, I won't tell her." Chip said as he started to walk inside. "But just so you know, I'm pretty sure she likes you too."

Javier stood there for a second, processing what Chip had just said before running after him. "You better not be messing with me!"

\----------

"That's embarassing." Terri stated as the video ended. "Poor Chip."

"Well from what I can tell, he took it pretty well. He even laughed a bit." Celia stated from her seat on the couch. She had looked Mike over for any injuries and planted a quick kiss on his head before making herself comfortable.

"He laughed?" Belicia asked and Celia gave a small nod. "In that case I won't feel bad for doing this. Hahahahaha! His face was hilarious!"

"B!" Sulley scolded, trying to repress a few giggles. "Its not funny."

"It so is! At least I'm not making tshirts."

"How about we stop talking about the video and see if we can find a way to get monsters to forget about the whole thing." Mike suggested. "Get him some of his pride back."

"That sounds like a great plan!" Don cheered before he noticed someone was missing. "Where's Scott?"

"He said something about going to his mom's house." Terry said before drinking from his coffee mug. "He never said why though."

"I wanted her to help me with something."

Everyone turned and saw Squishy entering through the front door with a large plate covered in tinfoil. The smell of chocolate soon filled the room as Squishy passed by and went into the kitchen. He was sion followed by some very snackish monsters. Art was the first to ask the question on everyone's mind. "What are those?"

"I asked my Mom if she could bake some brownies so that I give then to Chip so that he wouldn't be so sad about the prank." Squishy explained as he took off the tinfoil to reveal a mountain of chocolaty goodness. "We made a lot, you guys can have one as long as there are some left for Chip."

Everyone cheered before the started to devour the delicious treats.

\----------

"Well what do you girls think?" Nadya asked as they sat at the table with their tea. "Didn't he act weird when I asked him about Blake?"

"Yeah, I mean he was telling the truth but there's something else he's hiding." Rosie stated. "And that Celia girl seemed to know something too."

"Yeah. By the way, you guys saw the scars too right?"

"When he took off his shirt, I saw one on his side." Sonia stated before taking a sip from her cup. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper and started to unfold it. It was a little sketch of the scar. A K and a B overlapping each other. "This is what it looked like."

"Hmm...hey I've seen this somewhere before." Rhonda stated as she took the paper in hand and continued to study the symbol.

"Donde?"

"I think I saw it somewhere near my Aunt's house. She lives in Horrorville."

"Horrorville huh?" Rosie questioned as she looked at the paper. "Nadya, go get Nancy and Susan. The HSS girls are gonna be doing a little research."

\----------

\- Duncan is Dakuwan's english name.

\- Yes, I ship Javier and Sonia because they are so fudging adorable together!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"So, explain to me what happened again?" Johnny questioned as he watched the prank video play one more time on the computer screen.

Chip sighed from his seat on the couch before he started to explain what happened, once again. "I was going to the library when Danny showed up out of nowhere and started pelting me with rocks. He started threatening the HSS girls so I chased after him where he led me to the quad and to the front of the fountain. The rest happened in the video."

"So he got away?" Chet questioned from his seat next to Johnny. Chip gave a small nod as he laid back on the couch. "Wow...well that sucks for you. I would be so embarrassed right now!"

"It's no big deal. There will be some name calling and stuff but then it will all be over."

"I don't know Chip, this video has already gotten a bunch a views." Johnny stated as he clicked the screen off and stood up. "Be prepared for anything, and just remember that you're in Roar Omega Roar, the best fraternity on campus."

"Yeah okay." Chip said with a smile as the two monsters exited the room. He stared up at the ceiling for a while before rubbing his face with a groan. "This is gonna suck."

\----------

"Well he's down." Johnny stated as he and Chet walked into the kitchen. Javier and Reggie looked up at the two with grim faces. "He's trying not to show it though."

"That Danny guy is a dick." Reggie stated as he crossed his arms with a scowl. "Next time I see him, I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Yeah right, he'd probably slice you in half before you could land one punch on him."

"Shut up. I'm a good fighter...even though I've never really been in a fight but I'm still a good fighter!"

"Yeah right."

Javier sighed as Reggie continued to argue about how much of an amazing fighter he is before he stood and left the three. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Chip was on the couch with a pillow over his head. He chuckled a bit at the sight before taking a seat next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm good." Chip muttered through the pillow.

"I thought I said you can come to me for anything. Are you okay?"

"...I'm a little bummed out. Danny made me look like an idiot in front of everybody. Now I know how the Oozmas felt that one time."

"Cheer up amigo. Danny just wants to bring you down because you won that fight." Javier stated as he removed the pillow from Chip's face. "We all know that you're not an idiot and you should know that too."

"That's not how I feel right now. I should have known it was a trap." Chip said with a small scowl. Javier sighed at his friend's stubbornness before an idea popped into his head. A smirk worked its way onto his face before he reached over and ran his claws up and down Chip's side. He quickly jumped up with a laugh and hugged himself. "Dude, that tickles!"

"I know." Javier said before he pounced. Chip didn't even have the chance to react before Javier started tickling at his sides and neck. Chip tried to suppress his giggles but it wasn't long before he was laughing hysterically. "Say that you're awesome."*

"W-What? Haha! Jav stop!" Chip pleaded as he tried to push the bug monster away. Javier easily pinned down Chip's arms with one pair of hands while using the other pair to tickle at his stomach. Chip kicked his legs in a vain attempt to get away from the bug monster who just laughed with his friend. "I-haha!- I can't breath!"

"I'll only stop when you say you're awesome."

"W-What?! Hahaha!"

"Say it."

"I'm awesome! I'm awesome!"

Javier quickly stepped back with a grin on his face as he watched the horned monster try to calm down his breathing. His cheeks were red but Chip was still smiling and uttering a few small laughs. "Feeling better?"*

"Yeah, thanks." Chip said after he got his breathing under control.

"No problema. And remember that if anyone starts bugging you, just come to one of us. We're frat brothers and we look out for each other. Got it?"

"Haha, got it."

\----------

"I don't get it." Sulley said as he watched his cousin start walking up to the front steps of the ROR house, plate of brownies in hand. "Why did we have to send her?"

"Because Johnny hates us and it would probably cause more trouble for Chip if they found out that he was hanging out with the OKs." Mike explained as the whole fraternity, and Celia, watched Belicia knock at the front door. "Why are you so against this anyway?"

"...Johnny was hitting on her."

"Really?"

"Yeah...and she liked it. It was disgusting."

Belicia gave another knock on the door before Javier answered. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Chip." Belicia said as she tried to look around the taller monster. "Is he here?"

"Yes, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm his friend's cousin. So...I guess I'm his friend too. Can I come inside?"

"Uh, I don't think-"

"Great!" Belicia cheered as she slipped past Javier and into the house. She quickly walked into the main room before yelling, "Chip! Are you in here?!"

She was about to wander off somewhere else when she felt something land on here shoulder. She followed the clawed hand up until she looked into Javier's pink eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for Chip, duh."

"Why did you just walk into our home?"

"Cause you were taking too long to answer. Now let go of me before I tear your arm off." Belicia stated as her ears started to press back against her head in anger. Before things escalated any further, a third voice sounded.

"Belicia?" The two turned towards the new voice and saw Chip standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"Chip! I brought you treats!" Belicia said happily as she made her way over to the maroon monster. She was quick in handing him the plate covered in tinfoil.

"What's this?"

"Everyone thought that you would be sad about the prank, so Squishy went and made some brownies. We ate a lot of them but there are still a whole bunch left for you."

"Oh wow!" Chip cheered as he lifted the tinfoil and took in the mouthwatering fragrance. He quickly picked one up before shoving the whole treat in his mouth. He chewed happily as Belicia giggled at his face. "These are great! I'll have to thank Squishy later."

"I know right! I have to ask for the recipe." Belicia said as she snatched yet another one from the plate.

"Uh, how do you two know each other?" Javier asked as he walked over to the two.

"I thought I told you that I'm cousins with his friend. Now buzz off bug guy."

He gave a small glare. "My name is Javier Rios, not bug guy."

"Whatever."

Chip giggled at Javier's peeved expression. He could tell that the monster was trying hard to keep his temper in check with the feline. Said feline was rather content in watching the other grind his teeth in frustration. "Chip, if you need me, I'll be in the other room."

"Okay, see ya later Jav." Chip said as his friend walked out of the room.

"Bye Bvug guay!" Belicia shouted through her mouthful of yet another brownie. An aggravated growl sounded from the hallway and the remaining two tried to muffle their laughter.*

\----------

Javier mumbled as he walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table with a scowl. "Ugh, she was annoying."

"Who was annoying?" Johnny asked as he took a sip from his mug. Javier jumped a bit, not having noticed the other monster's presence. Johnny smirked a bit at his surprised face before repeating himself. "Who was annoying?"

"This girl that came to see Chip. Bella or something like that."

"Belicia?"

"Yeah...Wait, how do you know her?" Javier questioned as he turned to Johnny.

"I met her earlier." Johnny said as he set his cup down. "She's cousins with Sullivan, but is pretty good looking. She also happens have a thing for me from what I've seen."

"Seriously? I could barley hold a simple conversation with her."

"Nobody can resist the Worthington charm." Johnny chuckled as he took a seat. "Why was she here again?"

"She came to see Chip. She brought a plate of brownies."

"Chip? How does he know her?"

Javier just shrugged his shoulders. Johnny's curiosity was piqued now. He quickly stood up, straightened out his shirt collar, and started heading down the hall. He walked into the living room to see Belicia and Chip sitting on the couch chatting. "Belicia, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi Johnny." Belicia said as she straightened up and started patting down her fur. "How...have you been?"

"I'm doing good. I'm doing even better now that you're here." Johnny causing Belicia's fur to stick out again. "I see you've met Chip."

"Oh yeah. I just brought him some brownies to make him feel better." Belicia said, thinking over everything she said carefully. Mike explained to her about not revealing Chip's friendship with the OKs. "You know, about the whole prank thing."

"Yeah, that was really nice of you Belicia. Again, thanks." Chip said rather stiffly. 'Since when have these two known each other?!'

"Really? Well that's awfully nice of you." Johnny stated as he sat down on the couch. By now Belicia's tail was twitching a you could see a slight patch of red on her cheeks. "Your cooking must be great."

"Hehe, well I am pretty awesome in the kitchen." Belicia said as she played with one of her braids. Her mind was probably going a mile a minute, her heart was probably going five times that. "I don't mean to brag."

"Nonsense, but what I wouldn't give for a monstress who can cook." Johnny said as he scooted even closer to her. Chip was suddenly feeling award and decided to move to one of the other chairs. Johnny noticed how tense his frat brother seemed to be and how flustered Belicia was, though she tried not to let it show. Perfect time to ask what's been bugging him. "So, how did you two meet?"

"Oh, hehe, we met at Monsters Inc. I kinda pounced on him and then my cousin and his fraternity friends had to pull me off." Belicia giggled as she. The quick intake of breath from Chip and the small growl from Johnny alerted her of what she just said. She quickly slapped her hands over her mouth in shock as Johnny stood up from the couch and started walking towards Chip. 'What did I just do?'

\----------

\- The whole tickling idea was on account of bossbeaver. Thanks again hun!

\- I really love writing Belicia and annoyed Javier. Its just funny seeing a character like Javier lose his cool.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"So you were hanging with the OKs when I specifically told you never too." Johnny said as he slowly approached his frat brother. Chip slowly got out of his chair and started to back away from the advancing monster. "Care to explain yourself?"

"Uh, well I wasn't really hanging out with them. We were just at the same place at the same time." Chip stated as he nearly tripped on the upturned rug. He glanced to Belicia for any kind of assistance before turning back to Johnny. "Just a coincidence."

"Really? From what she told us, you happen to be best buddies now." He said lifting his fist in a menacing gesture. Chip gulped slightly when he felt his back touch the wall. He looked for any route of escape but he was trapped between the TV and a very old looking vase. His eyes widened in surprise when he felt the front of his sweater being lifted up. Johnny glared daggers at him as he growled out, "What did I say would happen if you disobeyed me?"

"Hey!" The two jumped a bit at the sudden shout before Belicia practically stomped over towards the two. She quickly turned on Johnny. "What do you think you're doing!?"

"This is none of your business. Now why don't you just stay over by the couch an-"

"No, why don't you let go of him!" Belicia growled as she shoved the larger monster. "You don't own him! He can hang out with whoever he wants! Yeah my cousin is pretty annoying sometimes but he's a better friend than you will ever be!"

After her little rant, both monsters stared in shock at the small feline's rather large temper. She gave a satisfied little 'hmph!' before grabbing hold of Chip's wrist and leading him out of the house. Johnny winced as the sound of the door slamming literally shook the whole house. There was a brief silence before he heard the door open and watched Belicia grab the plate of brownies and leave once again. He sat down on the couch with a thoughtful look on his face before stating, "That was pretty hot."

\----------

Chip was still in a bit of shock from Belicia's little outburst at Johnny. He had never seen anyone stand up to him before, except for Mike. After retrieving the plate of brownies, Belicia continued to drag him towards the OK house. He was not expecting for all of its members, and Celia, to come out of the bushes. "What the heck?"

"Are you okay? What happened?" Sulley asked as he saw his fuming cousin plop down on the front steps. She gave a small huff before shoving a brownie in her mouth. Sulley, realizing be wouldn't get anywhere with her, turned to Chip. "Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah, we heard Belicia yell from all the way over here." Terri said as his brother picked leaves out of their sweater.

"He cowered in the corner, while I saved his tail." Belicia mumbled through her mouthful. "James, you were right about Johnny."

"Ha! I knew it!" Sulley cheered as he fist bumped the air. The others gave him looks of confusion before he cleared his throat and followed up with, "I mean, what did that jerk do?"

"Well, I might have let the cat out of the bag and Johnny may have wanted to hurt Chip afterwards." Belicia admitted. "But its all good. I set him straight."

"Yeah, we heard." Terry stated causing the others to chuckle. Belicia just glared at him. "But how did he get you to tell him?"

"It was an accident. One moment we were talking, and the next he's ready to punch Chip in the face."

"Thanks for stopping him, by the way." Chip said as he sat down next to her. "I don't think Johnny was gonna hold back."

"Were you even going to try and defend yourself? I mean, you beat the living daylights out of Danny when he got Nadya. You could easily take on Johnny." Mike reasoned. The boys nodded in agreement and Chip just gave a sigh.

"Its complicated alright. Let's just change the subject please."

"Okay, are you gonna go back to the house?" Squishy asked, nervous for his friend. He didn't want him getting hurt again.

"Nah, Johnny will probably still be pretty pissed."

"Then where are you gonna sleep? Its getting late." Celia said causing Chip to put a hand up to his chin in thought. That hadn't occurred to him. Where would he spend the night?

"Maybe Jav can sneak me in..." Chip thought out loud but a hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Don't worry buddy. You can stay at our place." Sulley said as he patted his shoulder comfortingly. "We've got plenty of room. Right Mike?"

"Yeah, there are still a bunch of empty bedrooms that nobody uses. It would be no problem at all." Mike said with a grin.

"Thanks guys." Chip said with a fanged smile. Squishy was practically jumping around in delight.

"This is gonna be so much fun! C'mon Chip, let's go build a fort!" Squishy cheered as he grabbed the monster's sweater and started leading him inside. Chip couldn't help but laugh.

"I haven't built a fort since I was little. I'm really out of practice."

"Don't worry! I'm a pro!"*

\----------

"What did you do?" Javier questioned as he walked in on Johnny, still in the same position as when Belicia left. "I thought there was an earthquake."

"Nah, she just slammed the door. Girl's got a good arm." Johnny said as he leaned back on the couch. "And a really loud voice."

"Kinda like you."

"Yeah...wait, hey!" Johnny yelled causing Javier to chuckle. "I'll admit that I may have a loud voice."

"Uh huh. Why did she get so mad anyway?"

"Oh, that. I found out Chip was hanging out with OKs so I was about to give him a piece of my mind. Then she steps in and starts scolding me and dragged Chip out with her."

"Wait, what do you mean by giving him 'a piece of your mind'?"

"Nothing that you need to know about. Now like I was saying, I-"

"Johnny, were you about to hit Chip?"

"What? Why would you car-"

"Were you about to hit Chip?!"

"Yeah so! Its none of your business what I do!" Johnny yelled.

"It is when your hurting my friends!" Javier argued. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You can't just punch someone when you don't get what you want!"

"I wasn't gonna punch him right there! Belicia was watching!"

"So what if she was watching?!"

"She's different!"

They paused at that. They were both panting from yelling but neither one seemed angry anymore, just surprised. Johnny slowly covered his mouth in shock. Where the hell did that come from? Javier just watched him and noticed the small blush that seemed to be working its way onto his face. He couldn't help but smirk at the realization of Johnny's embarrassment. "Holy shit. You like her."

"What?"

"You heard me. You actually like her."

"What the hell are you talking about. I like a lot of other girls."

"Yeah, but never like this. I can even see the blush on your face through all of that fur."

"I'm not blushing!" Johnny protested, his blush burning brighter. This only prompted Javier to start laughing, not helping Johnny's situation. "Shut up!"

\----------

"Okay, now put that cushion on top of the blanket so that it stays in place." Squishy instructed as he pushed several pillows into the makeshift fort. He then crawled under the blanket and went inside the fort. He pulled in a broom he had gotten from the kitchen and used it to hold up the blanket, like a teepee. "Perfect!"

"This is coming out pretty good." Chip said as he made sure the cushion was secure. "Do you think we can make it big enough for everyone to fit in?"

"Of course! We just need more blankets."

"Wow, you guys can probably build a house if you wanted to." Belicia mumbled sarcastically as she flipped through a random magazine. Sulley, who was quite irritated with her moodiness, threw one of the pillows at her. She gave a small cry of annoyance before she threw even more pillows in his direction. "Cut it out James!"

"Then cut it out with the bitchy mood. You're bumming everyone out." Sulley stated, earning a pillow to the face.

"Oh give her a break boys. She just had a fight with the guy she liked." Celia said as she sat down next to the feline. "That's a big thing for us girls."

"Which is why we have to watch out for each other." Everyone turned to the new voice and saw Naomi walking in through the front door. "Hey everyone!"

"How did you get in?" questioned Art, who was currently spinning around in a desk chair. "The door was locked."

In response, she held up a green key with OK in yellow on it. "The boys gave this to me, remember? Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Naomi!" Terri and Terry cheered as they ran down the steps and enveloped the PNK girl in a hug. "We're glad you could make it."

"Well, when you said one of your friends was having boy problems, I just had to come and help. Besides, this is looking like one really cool slumber party."

"Huh, I guess this is a slumber party." Mike said as he grabbed a soda from the kitchen. "We got snacks, and friends sleeping over. This should be fun."

"In that case..." Sulley said before he chucked another pillow at Belicia. "PILLOW FIGHT!"

There was a low growl before Belicia pounced at Sulley and started hitting him in the head with a pillow, repeatedly. As everyone watched, Naomi took notice of Chip's presence. He was watching with an amused smirk plastered on his face. "Chip, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, there's a bit of tension at the ROR house. So I'm staying over for the night." Chip explained as he tied one end of a sheet to a chair. Naomi watched him confused before he gestured towards the couch and blankets. "We're building a fort."

"Oh," Naomi said as she looked over their work so far. "Well, its coming out great. Need any help with anything?"

"Sure. Go ahead and add onto it. We're trying to make this big enough for everyone."

A few minutes later...

"I have an idea!" Belicia yelled, causing everyone to jump. She was currently seated on top of Sulley who had lost the pillow fight(war), and just stayed lying down from exhaustion. "I have an awesome idea!"

"And that would be?" Celia asked from her seat next to Mike.

"We should all play a game!"

"Oh, that's my cue to leave." Don said as he started heading towards the door. "If we start now, I'll forget about spending time with the Mrs. I can get kinda competitive."

"Tell Mom I said 'Hi'!" Squishy called out from inside the fort. "And that I love her!"

"Will do Scotty!"

After the monster went out the door, Belicia continued with her idea. "Anyway, I was thinking that we could play a game like Twister or something. And I'm saying this now, we are not playing Monopoly or else we're all gonna end up hating each other."*

Naomi gave an excited squeal that caused everyone to look in her direction. "How about we play Truth or Dare?"

\----------

\- I like to consider myself a pro at building forts.

\- This has happened every single time me and my family play Monopoly.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Truth OR Dare Part 1

"Truth or dare? Are you sure?" Mike asked as all the monsters seated themselves in a circle. "That game can get pretty crazy."

"Don't tell me your scared." Belicia teased. Mike gave a small pout before she pulled out a small cap with little pieces of paper in it. "Okay, so one of us picks a paper and has to ask truth or dare to that monster. If you refuse to answer a question or not do a dare, you're out of the game; last player wins. Who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Sulley said before he stuck his hand in the hat. He pulled out a paper, read the name, and gave a small cheer. He then turned and looked directly at Mike. "Truth or dare?"

"Ugh, out of all the other names you choose mine." Mike grumbled as Sulley just gave him a smile. "Ahh, what the heck. I choose dare."

"Great! I dare you to call the pizza guy and ask 'is this 911?'."

"...Seriously?" Mike asked as Sulley handed him a cellphone. The cyclops let out a sigh before he began to dial the number to a local pizza place. Everyone huddled closer in order to hear the conversation. The phone rung for a few seconds before a very bored sounding monster picked up the phone.

"Hello. This is Monstro's Pizza, what would you like to order?"

"Hello? Is this 911!?" Mike asked in a frantic voice. He made a shushing motion to the others to keep quiet. "I need help! There's a human in my house!"

"Whoa, what? Bro calm down."

"What do you mean calm down?! There is a human child in my house!" At this point, Mike had to contain his own laughter. It was rather difficult to do as he watched his friends roll around on the floor with their hands over their mouths or with their face shoved in a pillow. "Oh no!"

"Dude are you okay?! What happened?!"

"It found me! Aaaahhhh!"

"Oh my god wha-" Mike hung up the phone before the pizza guy could get another word in. Everyone let out the laughter they had been containing, Mike clutching his sides in pain. It took a few minutes for the room to calm down and get back into their original positions.

"Okay, that was awesome!" Sulley stated as he patted Mike on the back. "Good job buddy!"

"I wanna pick next!" Belicia cheered as she pulled a paper out of the hat. She quickly unraveled it and read the name. "Celia, truth or dare?"

"Oh, um, I'll pick truth." Celia said as she sat up. "I'm not very good when it comes to dares."

"Alright, would you rather lose an arm or a leg?"

"Well I have a lot of legs and two arms so, a leg."

"Oh, I'll pick next!" Terri said eagerly as he picked a name. He unfolded the paper and let a small snicker. "Brother dear, truth or dare?"

"You actually managed to pick my name?" Terry asked as he read over the small scrap of paper. Yep, that was definitely his name. "Uh, fine. I choose truth."

"Aww, but we know just about everything about each other...but that doesn't mean I still can't embarrass you. What is the craziest pickup line that you have used?"

Terry gulped a bit at the question, as he turned his head away from everyone else. "Well I've never used it but it goes like this: Did it hurt? When you fell from Heaven?"

"Haha! Wow! But that is not as crazy as what I've used." Sulley stated. The others motioned for him to continue, which he did. "Hey I'm looking for treasure. Can I look around your chest?"

Several of the monsters slapped their foreheads in laughter while the others just shook their heads with amusement. Naomi spoke with a giggle. "I've got one! I hope you know CPR...cause you take my breath away."

"Oh man, and I thought mine was bad." Terry chuckled as he reached into the hat. Unraveling the paper, he gave another chuckle before saying, "Chip, truth or dare?"

"Yes! I'm next! I choose dare." Chip said excitedly, his tail wagging a bit. "Bring it on! I'll do just about any dare!"

"Really? You'll do any dare?" Terry asked with sly grin. Chip gave a confident nod. "In that case, I dare you to do a striptease for the girls."

Literally everyone's jaw dropped, except for Terri who was choking on soda. All three girls present stared wide eyed and Sulley actually fell backwards from laughing so hard. Chip was looking at Terry with a look of shock and mild embarrassment. Mike was the first to recover his voice. "Well...I was not expecting that from you Terry. Maybe your brother or Sulley but...wow.."

"It's his inner writer showing." Terri wheezed out, eye still watery from choking. "He's gonna write the next 50 Scales of Gray sooner or later."*

"Do I actually have to do that?" questioned Chip as the heat began to rise to his face. Terry gave a firm nod and gestured for him to stand. Chip let out a groan and got up from his seat on the floor. He slowly began to unbutton his sweater. "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

"Oh! Wait! Wait!" Belicia yelled before she ran upstairs. A few minutes passed and she returned with a small bag. She then pulled Naomi and Celia to sit right in front of Chip with her. She opened the small bag and handed each girl a few dollars. "Okay, now you can start."

"Oh god.." Chip groaned as he unbuttoned the rest of his sweater. He looked over and saw Mike and Sulley messing with a stereo. It wasn't long until music filled the room. "Really guys? You're not helping."

"We're not trying to help." Mike stated as he turned the volume up higher. Of all songs it had to be: 'I'm bringing sexy back, yeah! Them other boys don't know how to act, yeah!'

"You guys suck."

\----------

One striptease and a lot of dollars later...

"We will never speak of this." Chip stated as everyone nodded in agreement. He quickly put on his shirt and sweater before seating himself back down in the circle, shoving a few dollars in his pocket in the process. He reached into the hat and quickly read the name. "Naomi, truth or dare?"

"Hmm...dare." Naomi said as Belicia collected her money from the floor. "But please don't let it be something like you did."

"Don't worry, I've got another idea. I dare you to read the last text message you got out loud."

"Oh, okay. That's pretty easy." Naomi said as she took out her cellphone and went to the messages. Her bright mood immediately was ruined by what she read. "Uuuhh...the very last message?"

"Yep."

"...H-Hey, where do you keep your...hoof shiner?" Naomi said before covering her face in embarrassment. Everyone just looked on in confusion.

"What's that?" Sulley asked receiving a punch to the arm. "Ow, what?"

"James that's rude. Can't you see she's embarrassed." Belicia scolded in a whispered tone. "But its for keeping hooves nice and shiny."

"Why is that so embarrassing for you?" Terri asked as they scooted closer to Naomi. "Your just trying to look nice."

"I know but that's the thing. PNK girls are supposed to look their best without the help of products. It's just really embarrassing when someone finds out what I use." Naomi explained, looking at her hands in her lap.

"If it helps, I think Johnny uses way more fur products than all you girls combined." Chip joked, lightening the atmosphere.

"Well products or not, you will always look beautiful." Terry stated as the twins took her hands into theirs. There were small 'aww's heard around the room and Naomi perked up a bit. "Better now?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"Good, its your turn by the way."

"Oh right." Naomi reached for a paper and read the name. "This should be interesting. Art, truth or dare?"

"Aww yeah! Gimme the dare!" Art cheered as he stood up and started to jog in place. "What's the dare?"

"I dare you to eat a whole spoonful of cinnamon."

"Woo! I love cinnamon!"

In the kitchen...

"Are you sure about this Art?" Squishy asked as Naomi got a spoonful of cinnamon and handed it to Art. "I've heard of monsters choking to death because of doing this."

"Choking? Pssh! That's nonsense." Art stated before he stuck the whole spoonful in his mouth. Everyone watched his content expression go from one of confusion, to one of disgust. There was a large puff of cinnamon that escaped his mouth before he ran over to the sink and started to hack up the rest of the powder. Mike handed him a glass of water that he quickly chugged and proceeded to drink eight more of. "B-Bad idea."

"Its not the worst thing that's happened to ya." Terri said as he recalled the glowing urchin incident.

"Yeah...I regret nothing!" Art stated before he yanked a paper out of the hat. "B, truth or dare?"

Belicia tapped her chin in thought for a moment before saying, "Dare."

"I dare you, to do an interpretive dance without music."

"What?!"

"I need something to inspire me. So dance!"

"Ughh...well its better than Chip's." Belicia stated before she walked to the center of the room. She starts to dance on her tiptoes like a ballerina before she drops to the floor dramatically. She flails her arms a bit before standing up and attempting a cartwheel. She fails miserably but continues with a questioning motion to the crowd. She ends it all with an over dramatic death scene. Everyone watched her her flop on the ground and slowly clapped in confusion. "The end."

"...What the hell was that?" Sulley asked as she stood back up and faced her 'audience'. "I was about to call the hospital."

"I call it, Brownies. As in, tell your Mom to make more brownies."

"Sure, I'll ask her for the recipe." Squishy said with a grin. He laughed a bit at Belicia's squeal of delight before reaching for one of the papers. "Um, Sulley. Truth or dare?"

"Yes! This is gonna be easy." Sulley cheered, causing everyone to glare his way. "I pick dare."

"Hmm..." Squishy looked at the floor in thought as he tried to figure out a good dare. He thought back to his past experience with the game, which wasn't much, but he did get an idea. "I dare you to do the splits."

"Sure thing. I just gotta-wait did you say splits?"

"Uh huh. Is there something wrong?"

"No, just...just give me sec." Sulley stated before he slowly started to spread his legs apart. He was soon holding himself up by his fingertips, fur drenched with sweat and he had an expression of concentration and pain. Everyone was cheering him on. "This is as far...as I can go."

"No it isn't." Belicia stated before she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed down. There was an audible crack and a very high pitched squeak. All the guys had to look away because they could practically feel his pain. Tears were streaming down Sulley's face as he fell over and lied down in the fetal position. "Maybe that wasn't the best idea."

"Um...I think I'll go next." Celia said as she reached into the hat. She pulled the slip out and read the name . "Squishy, truth or dare?"

"U-U-Um...truth." Squishy said, quite terrified of choosing dare. "I pick truth."

"Okay, if you had only 24 hours left to live, what would you do?"

"Oh, that's an easy one. I would spend what time I had left with my Mom and Don. They've always been there for me."

"What about us?" Belicia questioned, rather offended, as she helped up her cousin. "We're not good enough for you?"

"No, no, its just that I've known them much longer than the rest of you."

"So?"

"Moving on!" Mike stated as he grabbed the last paper in the hat. "And, Terri! Truth or dare?"

"I'm gonna go with dare." Terri said hesitantly as he watched the others crack Sulley back into place.

"I dare you to put on lipstick as war paint."

"Oh okay." Terri said as Belicia tossed him some red lipstick from her bag. He drew lines on his cheeks and chin before tossing the makeup back to her. He struck a pose before saying, "How do I look?"

"Ridiculous." Terry stated with a grin. Terri pouted at his brother he rubbed his cheek against his neck. The red lipstick was smeared everywhere. "Hey!"

"Well, that's all the names in the hat." Mike dumped all the papers back in. "You guys want to go another round?"

\----------

\- My mother is obsessed with the books.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Truth OR Dare Part 2

"Okay everyone, for this round its only dares and whoever fails to complete their dare has to spend the night camping outside. Alright, who wants to pick out of the hat first?" Mike asked as he he shook the names up a bit. Terri raised his hand excitedly before he stuck it into the hat. He read the slip before letting out a whoop of joy. "Who'd you get?"

"Squishy." Terri stated and said monster's eyes immediately widened. "I dare you to go into the bathroom, turn off all the lights, and say Scary Mary three times in the mirror."

"Noo!" Belicia yelled as she tackled the smaller monster into a hug. "We can't let him play that! Its real! I watched it happen on Supernocturnal!"*

"That's a TV show. Everything on there is fake and it doesn't make any sense." Sulley stated as he drank from yet another can of soda. SLAP! "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"For letting your adorable friend become another one of Mary's victims!"

"What victims!?"

"The ones that end up dead on the floor with empty eye sockets! She takes her claws and gouges them out slowly and painfully! Can you imagine what would happen if she saw Squishy?! He has five eyes! She'll probably attack him before he can finish saying her name!" Thunk! They all turned to the sound only to see Squishy passed out on the floor. Everybody gasped before Chip started to try and wake the smaller monster up while Celia fanned him with a magazine. "W-What happened!?"

"You scared him so bad that he passed out is what happened!"

"Shut up James!"

"Ugh..." The two bickering cousins turned back to Squishy as he sat up with a groan. There were sighs of relief heard around the room before Squishy spoke. "Um...can I just go camping?"

"Yeah you can go camping and if no one else bails, I'll join you." Chip stated as he gave him a side hug. "Now you pick from the hat."

"Okay, thanks Chip." Squishy said more cheerfully as he picked a name. "Uh Celia, I dare you to drink pickle juice."

"Aw man, why pickles?" Celia mumbled as everyone scurried into the kitchen. Sulley rummaged through the fridge before he pulled a half full jar of pickles. He took out a cup before pouring some of the slightly green liquid into the glass. "Ew."

"Drink up." Sulley teased as he handed the glass to her. She eyed the liquid a bit before putting on a stern face and downing the cup. She stuck her tongue out in disgust but held the cup up triumphantly. Mike clapped ecstatically for her while everybody else cheered in delight. "Woo!"

"Blegh...that was disgusting."

"That's my girl! Now how about some ice scream to get the taste out of your mouth." Mike suggested as he led Celia over to the freezer to pick a flavor. "Any kind you want."

"Aww, thank you Micheal." Celia said as she planted a kiss to his forehead.

"Alright, your turn to pick." Squishy said as he handed the hat to Celia. She put down her bowl of ice scream before pulling out a slip of paper and giggled a bit as she read the name before quickly thinking up a dare.

"Sulley," Celia said as the polka dotted monster rubbed his hands in excitement. "I dare you to go outside and yell at the top of your lungs 'I am woman hear me ROAR!'."

"Seriously?" Sulley whined as Celia nodded. He gave out a small groan before stomping out of the house and into the middle of the street. Nobody was outside at the moment so he took a deep breath and shouted, "I am woman, hear me ROAR!"

Everyone at the door was either leaning on each other or the door frame from laughing so much. Sulley just glowered at them before he let out an actual roar. They all immediately shut up, except for Belicia who was still cackling away. "Oh man, I should have recorded that! Haha!"

"Shut up B! Or else I'll tell everyone about the pigeon incident."

"...You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Uh guys, the game." Chip said as he held up the hat. The two cousins glared at one another as they walked back inside and took their seats. "Your pick Sulley."

Without looking away, Sulley reached in and pulled out a slip of paper. He unfolded it with one hand before looking away slightly to read. His eyes widened a bit before a mischievous grin worked its way onto his face. "Oh this game just got so much better."

"Who'd you get?"

"My dear sweet cousin, Belicia."

"Aw crap." The cat monster muttered as Sulley thought up different dares "Alright what do you want me to do? Wear underwear on my head?"

"Nope, I dare you to draw and sign your name on Johnny's face."

"...What?"

\----------

"I really hate you right now." Belicia growled as her, Sulley, and Chip made their way over to the ROR house. "Why do I have to sign my name?!"

"Because I dared you to, and if you don't, you have to camp outside." Sulley stated as they tiptoed up the front steps of the house. "You got the marker?"

"Yeah I got the stupid marker."

"Good."

"Sshh! I'm about to open the door." Chip whispered as he turned the door knob. He skillfully opened the door to keep it from creaking and ushered the two inside. "Okay, first I'll check the living room then I'll check his room. Try to be quiet so you don't wake up the others."

"Okay." Sulley whispered back with a grin as Chip left them at the front door. "You ready B?"

"Shut up." The feline mumbled as Chip returned with a snicker. "Well?"

"Okay, good news. He fell asleep on the couch so we don't have to go up stairs. C'mon." Chip stated as he pulled them along. The ROR president was indeed fast asleep on the couch, his chest slowly moving up and down. "Go for it."

The two pushed her towards the couch and she slowly made her way over to him. She uncapped the marker and contemplated what to draw. "Hmm..."

Johnny, at that point, had woken up slightly from all the annoying whispering. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Belicia standing above him. At first he was confused until she slowly started leaning towards him. 'W-What is she doing? Is she gonna try and kiss me? ...I'm not gonna pass this up.'

As she leaned forward more and raised the marker, she didn't notice Johnny lift his arm. He quickly pushed her head closer until their lips were touching in a kiss. Belicia froze in place, not expecting that at all. It would have lasted longer, but Sulley suddenly ran over, punched Johnny in the forehead, and carried his cousin away. Johnny rubbed at his head as heard the slam of the door and footsteps at the stairs. The lights flashed on as Javier made his way over to him. "Que paso?"

"...I have no idea, but it was awesome."

\----------

"Oh my god! That was crazy!" Chip laughed as they ran through Frat Row back to the OK house. "The sneak attack kiss and then you punched him! That was like it was from a movie or something!"

"It felt like a dream to me." Belicia sighed happily from Sulley's shoulder, playing with one of her braids.

"Eugh! Just stop talking about it before I hurl." Sulley complained as they walked through the front door. Everyone looked at them expectantly but Sulley just sat him and his cousin down before grabbing a bag of chips. "We are not talking about it."

"Why?" Mike asked, taking in his friend's angry pout. "What happened?"

"I said we're not talking about it." Sulley growled out slightly before shoving the hat in front of Belicia. "Pick a name already."

As Belicia started choosing a name, everyone else looked at Chip expectantly. He glanced over at Sulley and whispered, "I'll tell you all later."

"Got one!" Belicia cheered as she snapped out of her dreamy state and back into her gaming mode. "Terri! I dare you to take a selfie with one of the JOX-"

"That shouldn't be to hard." Terri said as him and his brother stood up. 'We'll be-"

"Ah, ah, ah. I didn't finish. Take a selfie with one of the JOX while they are sleeping."

"...Crap."

"Why do I have to get dragged into these things?"

\----------

The twins carefully made their way around the back of the JOX house. They had to avoid trash and Christmas lights that littered the floor. They soon made it to the backdoor where, upon closer inspection, was unlocked. Terri silently cheered as they shuffled their way inside and into the living room. There they found the JOX asleep in front of the tv. "Let's get a pic with Roy."

"Alright, lets just get this over with." Terry mumbled as they took their phone out of their sweater pocket and tiptoed over to the couch. Roy was snoring fast asleep with his arm over his face. They stood over the couch and held the camera in front of them. "You ready?"

"Yeah, take the picture."

They both smiled cheerily at the camera when their was a bright light that stunned them. They blinked their eyes rapidly as they heard a small grunt from behind. They turned quickly to see Roy stir slightly on the couch. "Damn, I forgot to turn off the flash."

"Are you crazy!? They could have woken up!"

"Shh! Don't talk so loudly."

"Well its true!"

There was another grunt as Roy started to sit up. The two froze in place as he stretched his arms out and yawned loudly. "Who keeps talking while I'm trying to get some damn sleep?"

As he stood up, it was then that the twins bolted for the kitchen and tried to get out the way they came. That plan was put to a halt, however, when they saw Dirk snacking at the table. They back peddled it into the hallway where they saw a window. They desperately tried to pry it open as they heard Roy's footsteps coming closer. They gave one final yank and nearly broke the glass from how hard it slammed open. They jumped out and hastily closed it just as Roy passed by to head to the bathroom. "That was close!"

"No kidding!" Terry grumbled as he smacked his twin over the head. "Let's get out of here."

\----------

When they stumbled through the front door they immediately locked it behind them and made their way back to the others. "Phew! Okay, we got the picture."

"Well lets see it." Belicia said excitedly as she scooted closer. The phone loaded the picture and everyone was able to see. It showed the twins smiling cheerfully with Roy passed out on the couch. "Wow, bonus points for using the flash."

"That was an accident." Terry stated as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Roy actually woke up and we had to sneak out."

"Nice. So nobody caught you?"

"Nope! It was so cool! I felt like a spy." Terri said excitedly as Mike took the phone into his hands. "They'll never know that we were in there."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Mike stated as he zoomed into the corner of the picture. You could see a half asleep Omar looking questioningly at the camera. "Someone saw you."

"...What?"

"Uh oh." Naomi said as she studied the picture. "Maybe they don't know it was you. The flash always blinds you anyway."

"Well I'm not taking any chances. We're not going anywhere near the other JOX until we can be sure that they forgot about the whole thing." Terry stated as he took the phone back. "And I'm deleting this picture."

"Okay, well let's just keep playing." Mike suggested as he passed the hat over to Terri. He grabbed the first name at the top and unraveled the paper.

"Alright, I got Chip." Terri stated with a grin. "You're into video games right?"

"Yeah, why?" Chip asked hesitantly.

"I dare you to login to your favorite video game and let one of us do whatever we want with your account for at least three minutes."

"What?! But my avatar's at level 50! I don't want any of you guys messing it up."

"Don't worry, its just for a few minutes."

"...Alright."

\----------

"You have a MineCrawl account?" Squishy questioned as Chip quickly typed in his username and password. "How come you never told me? I love this game."

"Didn't know you played." Chip said as he made his avatar walk over to his house. "Alright, who's gonna play?"

"I pick...Art." Terri said before laughing at Chip's expression. "You gotta go through with the dare dude."

"I know, I know. Do you know how to play Art?"

"No, but how hard could it be?" Art laughed as he hopped up onto the chair and started to mash random buttons. Onscreen the avatar was running in circles and zigzags before it fell into a small pit. He tried jumping out but it was to deep. "What do I do now? I'm stuck."

"You click the mouse and you can chop away the dirt." Chip explained as he demonstrated and made stairs for the avatar to climb up out of. "There."

"Oh cool!" Art then proceeded to chop everything in sight, from trees to animals. After a while the sky in the game began to grow dark and Chip started to panic. Several pale creatures began to appear. "What are those?"

"Uh oh. Quick, get inside the house!"

"But I'm already in the house."

"The house in the game! Hurry!"

Art had the avatar run around a hill when more of the pale creatures got in the way. He panicked a bit and jumped up into a tree to keep safe. "Phew! Now what do I do?"

"Uh, I guess just stay there until your time is up. How much longer Mike?"

"Just another minute and the dare is over." Mike said as he held up a stopwatch. Chip nodded before he felt something pull at his sweater. He looked down and saw Squishy pointing urgently at the screen. He turned and let out a small yell of panic at what he saw. "What? What happened?"

"Its a Stickman!" Chip stated in a panic as it steadily made its way over to the avatar. "Run!"

"O-Okay!" Art yelled in a panic as he smashed the forward button to run away. Everyone was panicking as the Stickman and the pale creatures started to catch up to him. There was a chorus of yelps as the screen flashed red and the avatar died. "Oops."

"Noo! All my items!"

"Sorry!"

"Aw man, I hate Stickmen." Squishy stated as Chip mourned over his 'loss'. "I could help you get it all back later if you want."

"Really? Thanks Squishy, your the best." Chip stated as he pulled the smaller monster into a hug. "Alright let me sign off and then I'll pick a name."

Once everybody was seated again, Chip picked out a name and cheered in delight. "Yes! I can get my revenge!"

"Revenge on who?"

"Revenge on him!" Chip stated as he pointed at the twins, specifically Terri. "I dare you to do a handstand for 60 seconds."

"But didn't Belicia already pick my name?" Terri asked as he nodded in the direction of the feline. "Selfie with Roy, remember?"

"Oh I know, I picked your brother's name."

"Oh.."

"You always get us into trouble."

The twins stood up and walked into an empty part of the room. They glanced at each other questioningly before shrugging and placing their hands on the floor. They used their tentacles to kick off of the wall and managed to do a handstand for a few seconds before the fell backwards onto their back. "Ouch. Did we do it?"

"Nope. 60 seconds dude." Chip stated as he glanced at clock on the wall. "That was like five."

"Well I'm not doing that again. My neck is too long and our arms can't reach over it that well." Terry stated as he rubbed at his head. "I don't want to end up breaking a horn."

"Aww, c'mon! I don't want to camp outside!"

"And I didn't want to take a selfie with the JOX but I did anyway." Terry stated, ending the argument. Terri gave a small pout but complied. Terry reached into the hat and pulled out a name. "Hmm, Art. I dare you...to let all the girls style your hair however they want."

"Really?! Okay!" Art said excitedly as the girls clapped happily. A few minutes later, each one of them had gathered different hairstyling products to use and got to work. A lot of hairspray was used, resulting in a lot of coughing from the boys. After a few tweaks here and there, the girls stepped back and let everyone marvel at their work. Art's hair was in an array of elegant curls and was topped off with a bright blue bow. He glanced a himself in the mirror and went starstruck. "I love it."*

"Wow, you look great." Sulley said hiding a snicker as everyone snapped pictures of their purple friend. "You get to pick now."

"Right!" He grabbed the top name and quickly read it. "Mike! I dare you to...uh...write a...love song in one minute!"

"Wait! One minute?!" Mike asked, slightly panicking. He did not have good experiences with camping or sleeping outside. "B-But-"

"Starting now!"

"Wha-But-...uh...You and me, m-me and you,...both of us together!"*

"That's it?" Sulley asked as the minute ended. "That's your song?"

"I'd like to see you do better in one minute!"

"I think its pretty catchy." Chip stated as he started to hum the short tune. "I like it."

"Well I loved it." Celia said as she pulled Mike close to her. "Could it be our song Micheal?"

"O-Of course! I'll sing it to you whenever you ask." Mike said as she kissed him on the cheek. Several 'aww's sounded from the around the room before Mike the last name in the hat. "Naomi. I dare you to exchange an item of clothing with the person on your right."

The PNK girl quickly turned to see the twins staring wide eyed at her. She let a small smirk come onto her face before she took hold of one of their hands and quickly stood. "We'll be rights back."

"A-Are you sure about this Naomi?" Terry asked as they walked down the hallway. "You know you d-don't have to do it."

"Yeah, I know." She stated with a giggle. They stopped in front of the bathroom door that Naomi quickly entered. "Take off that sweater and give me a minute."

"Okay but-" She closed the door on them and they were left in the darkness of the hallway. They glanced at each other before they removed their sweater and waited patiently. "This is awkward."

"Yeah...It's gonna get even more awkward though."

"How?"

Before Terry could answer, the door opened a crack and Naomi peeked her head out. She extended her hand out and handed them her PNK shirt. "Here you go."

Terri took the shirt into his hand as Terry handed her their sweater. She quickly shut the door again for privacy. The twins stared at the shirt in their hands and briefly wondered how they were gonna put it on. "Is this what you were talking about?"

"Yep." In the end, the two just wrapped it around their necks like a scarf. It was soft and smelled like vanilla.

The door creaked and fully opened to show Naomi in their sweater. It was very baggy on her and the two bottom sleeves just hung down loosely. She laughed a bit at what they had decided to do with her shirt and stepped into the hall. "I'll give you points for creativity."

"Wow, you look really cute in that." Terri stated as she twirled around in their clothes. "You should wear more often."

"Hehe, thanks. I think I might just keep it too. It really warm and comfy."

"C'mon, let's get back to the living room. The others are probably still waiting." Terry said as he wrapped one of his arms around Naomi and started to walk down the hall.

"Haha! Oh my gosh!" Belicia cackled as the couple walked out of the hallway. "That looks so funny!"

"It would probably look hilarious if you and Johnny switched clothes then." Sulley stated earning another pillow to the face. "Its true!"

"Shut up James!"

"I think it looks really cute." Celia said as the sat down with their arms around each other. "You look like a couple who would truly do anything for each other."

"Thank you Celia." Naomi said as she let out a loud yawn. "Man, what time is it?"

"I don't know but it's pretty late." Chip stated as he glanced over at the pillow fort. Squishy and Art were already snuggled together inside. "Those two passed out a while ago."

"We should all get to sleep too." Mike suggested as he glanced at the clock. "We can continue this party tomorrow."

There was a chorus of 'goodnight's as everyone settled down for some much needed rest.

\----------

"So when are we gonna put this plan into action Boss?" Danny asked as he leaned against the metal doorway to the leader's private room.

"Its still too soon. I want to see what else I can use against him." The larger reptile stated as he shuffled through some papers and photos. "Patience."

"Right, patience." Danny said as he walked away and into the larger area of the warehouse. He looked over his shoulder to make sure he was out of earshot before he continued. "Patience my tail. Let's just kick him while he's down so that he stays down...That's actually a pretty good idea."

He quickly let out a shrill whistle to let his main group of reptiles know that he was calling them. "Hey boys! I got a job for us!"

\----------

\- In case you didn't get the joke, its supposed be like Supernatural.

-MineCraft, if you didn't get the joke.

-Just think of Beauty and the Beast, when the Beast was getting ready for his date.

-Please tell me you guys remember this from the first movie.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chip groaned as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was still really tired from the night before and wanted to keep sleeping but had to go to the bathroom. He tried to get up only to feel something on him. He looked down and found Art passed out on his lap; amazingly his hair still looked good. He carefully eased the purple monster off and scurried down the hallway to the bathroom. He finished his business and washed his hands before walking back into the living room.

At one point in the night the fort had been knocked over, effectively blanketing everyone with sheets. Naomi and the twins were still wearing each others clothes as they cuddled. Sulley was snoring rather loudly still, Squishy had a cushion over his head, and everyone else was sleeping peacefully. Except for one monster. Chip looked around for a certain cyclops before he heard a little ruckus in the kitchen.

He stepped in and saw Mike preparing a fresh pot of coffee. The green monster looked over and gave a small wave before he turned back to the pot. "You're up early. Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm still pretty tired though."Chip whispered back as he took a seat at the table. "Yesterday was a lot of fun. Thanks for letting me stay."

"That's what friends are for. We look out for each other." Mike stated as the coffee started to pour into the pot. "By the way, why was Sulley so grumpy after Belicia's dare?"

"Hehe, when she went to write on Johnny's face he kissed her."

"What? Really?"

"Yep, their expressions were hilarious."

"Wow, well that explains a lot." Mike chuckled as he poured the coffee into two mugs. He handed one to Chip as he sat down at the table with him. "I've been meaning to ask you something. You don't have to answer but I would still like to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Why won't you defend yourself?"

Chip blinked. "Huh?"

"Why won't you defend yourself? From what I've seen you always defend everybody else but you." Mike explained. "Why is that?"

"Uh, I guess I'm just used to people trying to push me around. If someone calls me names or anything, I just shrug it off. I don't care what they have to say about me. But if they mess with someone I care about, then I get mad."

"I get that, really. But why?"

"...I don't know."

"Hmm, well let me tell you something. When I first came to this school, all I originally thought about was that one day, I was gonna be the best scarer ever. Number one! I never thought about what would happen to everyone else I knew." Mike stated. "In fact, me and Sulley had a bit of a rivalry going on. Sure I tried to make our fraternity win, but it was mostly for my gain, so I could get back into the scaring program. Then a lot of stuff happened. I got to get to know everybody and I learned something new. Nothing about scaring, but about friendship. Its sounds a little cheesy, I know, but it was one of the best things I ever learned."

"...Wow, I never knew that. You all seem like you've known each other forever." Chip said as he glanced back into the living room at everybody. "Thanks for sharing that with me Mike."

"No problem. You're the only other monster I've told this to other than my frat. I like to share what I've learned."

Chip nodded in understanding before his brow creased in thought. Mike had just told him something very important that effected him. He's already dragged this group of monsters into his problems, so he deserved to know, right? "Hey Mike..."

\----------

"Thanks for the ride Sherri!" Don called out as the monstress drove away in her van. "I love ya!"

"Love you too sweetie!" Mrs. Carlton shouted as she blew him a kiss.

He caught it happily before strolling through the front gates of the university. He waved to several monsters that were up for their morning jog or reading the morning newspaper. He walked all the way to Frat row and whistled a tune as he knocked on the door to the house. "You fellas up yet?"

There was a brief silence before the door opened and Mike greeted him. "Hey Don, you're up earlier than I expected."

"The early bird catches the worm after all."

"Come in. Just be quiet, everyone else is still asleep."

"Oh, gotcha."

The two tiptoed through the living room and into the kitchen where Chip was still seated at the table. "Hey Don."

"Good morning Chip. Did you all have fun last night."

"Yeah, it got pretty crazy. Did you enjoy your night?"

"Oh me and the Mrs had a quiet night. Watched a couple movies while drinking some hot cocoa. It was relaxing."

"Nice."

"Would you like some coffee Don?" Mike asked as he opened the cupboard.

"Oh that would be nice." Don said as he seated himself at the table. Mike handed him a full mug and he took a long sip. "Thank you Mike. So are there any plans for today?"

"No, not really. Today is all about relaxation before we have to go to class again tomorrow."

"Good morning!" Belicia cheered as she skipped into the kitchen, startling the three. "Last night was awesome!"

"Shh!" Mike shushed as he looked back to see if she had woken anybody up. "Everyone else is still asleep."

"I don't care. Its time to wake up anyway. I'm gonna make french toast!"

"Ooh, that sounds good." Don stated with a grin as he took another sip from his cup. "Need any help?"

"No, its okay. What I need is cinnamon because Art ate the last of it last night."

"I'll get it. There some at the ROR house. I'll be right back." Chip said as he finished off his mug and stood up. He quietly exited the house and started walking to his place. As he walked further into Frat Row, he was able to clearly hear two monsters bickering. Specifically Roy and Carla. They were in the middle of the cul-de-sac shouting at each other with their members supporting them, two of which he did not recognize. "What's going on?"

"They're arguing on which team is better, I think." Chip jumped at the sudden voice before he noticed the monster next to him. He was a tall golden monster with one eye and three horns going from the top to the back of his head. He had a small body but really long arms and legs with claws. He looked up at Chip with a big grin and and waved happily. "Hi! You're Chip right?"

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Eddy Elbarrox. I'm a huge fan of the RORs!" Eddy stated.*

"Okay, then nice to meet you Eddy." Chip said as he shook the monsters hand. "So why are they fighting?"

"From what I know, they each announced that they got a new member and then started yelling at each other." Eddy explained as the argument grew louder. "I think its pretty silly."

"Yeah, well I better try to break it up before things get physical." Chip said as he remembered what happened last year. A disagreement over what soda was better led to several cans to go flying across the room. He jogged over to the group and let out a shrill whistle, similar to a coach's whistle. The sports fanatics immediately turned to the horned monster. "You know there are still monsters trying to sleep."

"Stay out of this Goff." Roy growled as he continued to glare at the sorority. "Its none of your business."

"It will be the Dean's business if you don't shut up. Why are you fighting this time?"

"They copied us!" Carla yelled before Roy could answer. "We got Oriel on our sorority, then they went and got that guy!"

"No way! You guys copied us!" Roy argued. "And his name is Richard, and he's twice the athlete than you guys!"

"Wait, hold up! Who's Oriel?" Chip questioned as he looked between the two.

The EEK girls stepped aside and let a feathered girl walk to the front. She had purple feathers covering all of her body, except for her feet and beak. She wore an EEK jacket and headband with her head feathers tied up into a small ponytail. Instead of regular arms, she had wings that were able to grasp stuff still. "Hi, I'm Oriel Pearson. I excel at track and field."*

"Pearson? Like Brock Pearson?"

"Yeah, he's my older brother."

"Huh, you look a lot alike."

"I know, but the intelligence level between us is completely different."

"Okay, nice to meet you. Now who is Richard?"

The JOX stepped aside and let a large aquatic monster walk through. He greatly resembled a shark with a iconic dorsal fin and long tail. He wore a JOX letterman jacket with his name sewed on. He had huge, sharp teeth and flippers instead of hands. "I'm Richard Caspian, water sports star."*

"Right. Okay, so you guys think that they copied you by getting a new member and vice-versa." Chip stated, to which everybody else nodded. "This is obviously a coincidence so could you just shake hands and let everyone sleep?"

"No way!" Carla shouted. "Not after what he said about being a better athlete. You guys could never beat us when it comes to sports!"

"We always have before!" Roy stated, followed by several cheers from his frat.

"Yeah, by cheating!"

"Shut up!"

"I could make you shut up!"

"Think you can hit harder than a guy?!"

"No, but I know I can hit harder than you!"

"WAIT!" Everyone turned to see Eddy waving his arms around frantically. "Please don't fight! I don't want anyone to get hurt!"

"Who's the kid?" Roy muttered as Eddy calmed down slightly. "Why's he screeching?"

"So that you don't kill each other. " Chip stated. "You guys can get pretty serious."

"Why don't you just play a game and be friends?" Eddy suggested cheerfully.

"A game? What kind of game?" Maria asked as everyone else contemplated the idea.

"I got it!" Dirk yelled out in triumph. "Let's have a competition. Whoever wins the most challenges is the best athlete."

"So guys vs girls?"

"Yeah!"

"That's a good idea!" Carla said as everyone started to warm up to the idea. "Let's do it! At 1:00, our competition starts!"

"Alright, you're on!" Roy said as the leaders shook on it. "May the better athlete win!"

"Oh, we plan on it."

Both groups glared at each other one last time before returning to their respective houses. The two remaining monsters stood there in shock for a bit before Chip spoke up. "Well, that didn't solve anything."

"I'm sorry." Eddy apologized as he continued to get over the shock. "That was my bad."

"Don't be sorry. It was a good idea."

"Thanks."

"By the way, what were you doing over here? Are you in a frat?"

"No, I wanted to visit my old roommate."

"Who's that?"

"You know him, he used to be in your fraternity."

\----------

"Good morning boys." Johnny greeted rather cheerily as he walked into the kitchen. Javier was cooking breakfast again and the others were seated at the table. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yeah." Reggie muttered sleepily as he leaned heavily on his arm. "Why are you so happy?"

Before Johnny could answer, Javier spoke up. "He kissed his dream girl last night before getting socked in the face by her cousin."

"You kissed a gurl?" Chet asked amazed. "Who is she?"

"A gentleman never tells." Johnny stated before they heard the sound of the front door opening. "Who's that?"

The RORs watched as Chip stepped into the kitchen with a very excited Eddy next to him. His mouth was going a mile a minute as he admired the house and all its elegance. It was then that he noticed the other monsters present in the room and immediately shut up. "Uh...hi."

"What are you doing here?" Johnny questioned as his cheery mood darkened.

"Heh, good morning guys." Chip greeted as he made his way over to the pantry. He quickly opened it up and pulled out the cinnamon before returning to Eddy's side. "Just stopped by to say 'hi' and get this. We gotta get going now so, see ya!"

"What do you need cinnamon for?" Reggie questioned.

"Uh, cinnamon challenge." Chip stated before took hold of Eddy's arm and ran out of the house.

"...What's the cinnamon challenge?"

"Oh that was close." Chip muttered as they walked down the steps of the house. "At least we got this now...Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, its just that...wow." Eddy mumbled as he looked back at the house.

"A lot to take in, huh?"

"Uh huh. So many great scarers used to stay there."

"Yeah, its pretty cool. So you wanna head over to the OK house now?"

"Okay!"

\----------

"Where the hell is Chip with that cinnamon!?" Belicia roared as she paced furiously in front of the stove. "Its been twenty minutes!"

"Maybe he got held up. Johnny is probably up by now." Mike stated as peeked out the window every now and then. "I'll admit that I'm getting a bit worried."

"I'm sure he's fine." Sulley said before there was a knock at the back door. He walked over and opened it to see a very familiar face. "Eddy?"

"Sulley!" Eddy cheered as he hugged the larger monster. "Its been a long time!"

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since I moved out."

"We were trying to stop a fight from happening." Chip said as he walked through the doorway. "It didn't go as planned, but we met and I brought him over. He said you two used to be roommates."

"Glad to see you're still in one piece." Mike said as he shut the door.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone is happy. Now give me my damn cinnamon." Belicia growled as her ears pressed back against her head. Chip did as instructed and the feline returned to her cooking. "Thank you."

"So Sulley, who's your friend?" Terri asked from the table.

"Guys, this is Eddy. He was my old roommate. He would wake me up in the morning so that I wouldn't miss class and he always had moldy pizza to spare." Sulley explained as Eddy waved happily to everyone. "So why did you decide to come over?"

"I had nothing to do today so I thought I would come and say 'hi'." Eddy explained. "Its really nice to meet all of you."

"Are you gonna stay for breakfast? My cousin is making french toast."

"I-I don't want to intrude."

"It's alright man. She loves to cook. Right B?"

"Yeah, but don't go inviting a bunch of monsters here. This isn't a restaurant." Belicia said as she piled all of the food onto one big serving plate and placed it on the table. "Dig in."

"So can you tell us what exactly you were trying to prevent?" Terry asked as his brother stuffed his face.

"Well what happened was..."

\----------

"I've got something!" Rhonda announced from her seat in front of the computer. Yesterday she had emailed her Aunt the picture of the symbol to see if she had any information about it. "She said that she sees it all the time around town. She said it stands for...Kurai Beasts?"

"What's that?" Nadya asked as the girls gathered around the computer.

"Hold on. Let me read the rest." Rhonda said as she scrolled down. "She said that its a local gang in town. Been around for long time now too."

"A gang? Why would Chip have a scar of a gang symbol on his side?"

"Maybe he got cocky and thought he could take one of them on in a fight." Susan suggested as Rhonda started to look up the name. "I'm sure its happened before."

"No, this is different." Sonia said, getting everyone's attention. "If you are a part of something, you show it. You use a symbol to let everyone know not to mess with you. Sometimes on clothing but most of the time on the flesh."

"How do you know?" Rosie asked, curious of her friend's knowledge.

"Mi primo, my cousin got into the wrong crowd. He quit and they put him in a hospital. He warned me of what gangs do. Marking themselves is one thing."

"Hmm, well if you're right and Chip did this on purpose, then he was in this gang." Rosie stated as everyone stared at the symbol for a while. "The question is why?"

"Should we ask him?" Rhonda asked as she scrolled through the different results.

"No, its obvious that he wants to keep it a secret. We'll see what else we can find about his gang and go from there."

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because I wanna know where this guy is coming from and why he helped us."

\----------

-Eddy Elbarrox belongs to Nekophy

-Oriel Pearson belongs to Bellamunch

-Richard Caspian belongs to PeaceGrrl2(DeviantART)


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"This is delicious!" Eddy cheered as he scarfed down more french toast. Everyone else nodded in agreement as they finished their breakfast. "I should eat here more often."

"Thank you." Belicia said as she shoved more toast into her mouth. "So what are you gonna do about the whole sports thing?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing its gonna be different from their last challenges because of the new members." Chip said as he put his dishes in the sink. "I guess we'll just watch."

"New members?"

"Yeah, Richard and Oriel."

"Oriel?!" Belicia asked/yelled, causing everyone to jump. "Pearson? Is her last name Pearson?"

"Pearson? Like Brock?" Sulley asked to which Chip and Eddy nodded. "Really?"

"Yep. They definitely look related and she's into sports, just like him." Chip said with a chuckle. "I guess it runs in the family."

"She's into sports? That's her alright. Where is she?" Belicia asked excitedly, jumping up and down. "Wait, EEK is the sorority. Never mind I know where to find her."

"Why do you want to find her so badly?"

"She was my best friend in elementary school."

\----------

"So her name is Belicia and she's Sullivan's cousin?" Reggie asked for clarification. Javier nodded with a slight smirk as Johnny gave a huff. "I thought you said to not hang out with Sullivan."

"And we're not going to." Johnny stated. "All I'm going to do is take her out on a date and it will go from there."

"But don't you have to go through him if you want to date her?"

"He's right. Tienes un recuerdo on your forehead." Javier chuckled as his frat leader glared at him. "It's true."

"Whatever, and even if I wanted to talk to Sullivan, he would never here me out." Johnny muttered. "He hates me."

"Encontrar un terreno común, find common ground."

"Common ground?"

"Get a friend that is also his friend. Have them talk to Sullivan for you."

"That could wurk." Chet said as he held a claw to his chin. "Do you want me to do it?"

"You're friends with Sullivan?" Reggie asked with a questioning look.

"No, but I could still do it!"

"And probably end up making things worse."

"Nuh uh!"

"Hey!" Johnny yelled as he slammed his fist against the table. "I already have enough trouble trying to figure out what to do and I don't need you two fighting."

"Sowy..."

"Whatever..."

"I know someone who can help." Javier stated, catching everyone's attention. "You all know him."

"Who is he?" Johnny questioned, generally curious. Javier couldn't help but roll his eyes. Were they really that dense? "Well?"

"Chip."

"What? Chip?"

"It looks like he's good amigos with Belicia, from what I've seen. And when she was yelling at you, she said something about him being friends with her cousin." Javier stated. "I don't know if she was talking about him for sure but its your best option."

"Well first of all, Chip is not supposed to be anywhere near any of the OK dorks so he better not be his friend or I'm gonna-!"

"You're gonna do nothing to him because he is his own monster. He can be friends with whoever he wants."

"Not if he wants to get kicked out!"

"Really? You would kick out Chip, the monster who fought off a gang member, impressed the Dean with his glow in the dark performance, and who you thought was perfect for ROR after you watched him scare last year?"

"Yeah so, I can do whatever I want cause I'm the president of this frat."

"But then you wouldn't be able to get with Belicia." Reggie stated, stepping in before things escalated too much. "Her cousin is just gonna cock block ya the whole time if you don't get Chip's help."

Johnny gave a huff as he contemplated his options. He could try to push his luck and start dating the feline but then he would have to face the wrath of her cousin. He already proved that he wasn't afraid of hitting him. If word got out of a fight between the two, his father would surely hear about it. That would only damage his image even more. He was really starting to loath the OKs, always getting in the way of everything. "Damn it..."

"Hey Johnny," Chet said as he stood up from his seat and scuttled over to his idol. "I may not be the smartest but... I think you should let 'im help."

"You too Chet?"

"I'm sowy, but I've known you for a while now an' you look like you're weally lost. You are the leader, my hewo! You always have a plan an' lead us. Right now, you don' know what to do. I don' know what to do a lot sometimes either, but you help me. Now I wanna help you."

"How?"

"Chip is...different. When we pranked the OKs, he didn' do much. I don' think he likes hurting other monsters." Chet stated.

"What do you mean hurting other monsters? We didn't even touch them!" Johnny argued, causing the crab to quiet down a bit, but he continued.

"I meant hurt their feelings. Like when monsters made fun of how I talk, I felt bad. Now you feel bad too, but because you can't get to someone you like. Her cousin and fwiends don' like you because of what we did an' now, I think, you wanna fix that."

"I'm not fixing anything because nothing needs to be fixed. I don't know where all that came from, but I'm going to pretend I didn't hear it." Johnny stated as he stood up and headed for the doorway. "I'm going out, and I don't want a mess when I get back."

The three remaining monsters waited to hear the faint slam of the door before letting out a breath. Reggie was the first to speak. "Well that didn't go very well. Asshole."

"Give him a break Reggie, his father is the reason why he thinks like this." Javier said as he put some dishes into the sink. "Johnny still has to learn that he is his own monster too."

\----------

It was later in the day, around 12:30, when Chip and the others found the two competing teams. They were all training for the challenges ahead. The JOXs were focused on lifting weights and push ups while the EEKs were working on their stretches and cardio. Both would glare at the other team when they had the opportunity. Mike was the first to say something. "Are they seriously going through with this?"

"Yeah, you guys were never on campus for it, but they have gotten into stuff like this before." Chip stated as he thought back to the previous year. "They even had a prank war against each other. Everybody else in the cul-de-sac always ended up in the line of fire.

"Its a good thing they went with sports this time."

"Yeah."

"Hey Goff!" Roy called out when he noticed the horned monster and the rest of the group. He jogged over to them and placed a hand on Chip's shoulder. "We need you to be the ref."

Chip blinked. "What?"

"Y'know, the ref. The guy who calls the fouls and states the rules. We need one, and you're the only one who knows all of us."

"Why don't you just ask one of the coaches?"

"Because they said that they didn't want any part of any challenges we got into that weren't with a different school. So you're the next best thing we've got."

"But-"

"Would you rather we had another prank war?"

"I'll do it!" Chip said quickly in order to avoid anymore chaos. "Just...give me some time to come up with the rules."

"Alright, you got half an hour dude!" Roy called out as he walked back over to his frat. Chip just offered a weak thumbs up before turning back to the others.

"Well, there wasn't much room for argument there." Terry stated with a chuckle. "Want some help with those rules?"

"Please?"

\----------

"Alright everyone here are the rules!" Chip called out, getting all the monsters attention. Everyone had moved to an open area of the campus and away from any crowded sections of the school. "There are going to be four different challenges. Swimming, running, weight lifting, and football. The team with the most wins, uh, wins. There will be no cheating or else that point will automatically go to the other team. Got it?"

There was a chorus of 'yeah's and 'yes' before Chip gave a satisfied nod. "Alright, so the first challenge will be decided by the team who wins the coin toss. Call it out."

Roy was quick in shouting out, "Heads!"

Chip tossed the coin into the air and easily caught it before slapping it down on the back of his hand. He uncovered it before stating, "Heads, JOX pick first."

The frat cheered with delight before they huddled up and started to discuss on which activity to pick first. The EEKs stood by and waited patiently for the boys to pick, muttering last minute encouragements to one another. Belicia let out a sigh of boredom from her seat next to her cousin. The OKs, her, and Eddy were all seated on some blankets Squishy had brought in order to spectate the whole competition. When they had first arrived and she saw Oriel with the EEKs she had gotten rather excited, but now she was losing interest. "Just pick something already!"

"Calm down B. You gotta learn to be patient." Sulley stated as he opened up a bag of popcorn. "Like me."

"Ha! You patient? Last Thanksgiving you snuck into the kitchen and ate half of the bird. You're Mom got so mad at you."

"I was hungry!"

"We pick swimming!" Roy called out getting everyone's attention. "We're gonna show off our new teammate a bit."

"Alright, now you each have to pick one member to compete in the challenge. Then we'll head over to the river." Chip ordered. The JOX immediatley stepped aside and let Richard strut his way forward. The EEKs huddled up for a second before Brynn stepped forward with a confident grin. "Okay, now lets head down to the riverbank to start."

A few minutes later, Richard and Brynn were in river waiting for the signal to start. They had to swim from where they were, then all the way to the Troll Bridge. First swimmer there wins the point for their team. Chip, Roy, and Carla were already on the bridge with a "borrowed" checkered flag from the coach. Chip cupped his hands around his mouth before letting out a loud, "Go!"

The monsters dived into the water and started to quickly make their way towards the bridge. Brynn was paddling fiercely with her arms and legs, coming up for air every now and then. The EEKs cheered with delight as they watched her paddle, but Richard was no where to be seen. This confused Chip, as well as Carla, who both turned to Roy, only to see him standing there with his arms crossed and a large smirk plastered on his face. This irked the EEK leader quite a bit. "Why are you so happy? We're beating you guys."

"No you're not." Roy simply stated as he watched the water. "Any minute now."

Brynn glanced around confused, she couldn't see her opponent. She slowed down a bit to look around for any other movement than herself but saw nothing. Now she was starting to worry. 'Was he okay? Did something happen? Did he cramp up? Where is he?'

Her thoughts were quickly interuppted by the shouts of her teammates. (Cue the Jaws theme song!) They were all yelling her name and pointing frantically at something behind her. She quickly turned only to gasp and start paddling for her life. A large, gray dorsal fin was quickly speeding her way, causing waves of water to splash along the shore. Richard was using all the force in his arms, legs, and tail to propel himself forward at top speed. He grinned deviously as he noticed Brynn up ahead, intent on having a little fun. He dived down deeper into the water until he was right beneath her before he surged upwards towards the surface. Brynn let out a small cry as Richard jumped out of the water and dived back in directly in front of her. This resulted in a large wave that pushed the monstress towards the shore. "Waah!"

Richard let out a laugh as he made it to the Troll Bridge and swam a couple of victory laps. Roy was laughing his ass off at Carla's shocked face before she shook her head a bit and turned on him. "What the hell was that?!"

"The reason we recruited him in the first place. The dude is a champion when it comes to swimming." Roy stated as he made his way off the bridge. Brynn had made it back to shore with a small pout on her face. Her team had quickly ran over with a towel and her EEK gear. Richard reluctantly got out of the water as well before he was lifted up by his frat brothers. "Wooh! That's what I'm talking about!"

Chip watched the JOX celebrate for a bit before Carla caught his attention. She was scowling at him. "What?"

"Why didn't you call out that foul? He knocked her away!" The monstress questioned, tentacles crossed. "I thought you were the ref."

"Technically that wasn't a foul. He didn't physically touch her, it was just the force of the water. But it still was a dirty move. He didn't have to go and embarrass her like that."

"..Yeah. Speaking of which, I better check and see if Brynn is alright." Carla sighed before she started to make her way off the bridge. She watched the boys toss Richard up in the air once more before setting him down. "Boys..."

"Hey Carla , wait up!" Chip called out as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "If it makes you guy-er-girls feel any better, you get to pick the next challenge."

"Really? Doesn't the winning team usually get to pick next?"

"Not in this contest, because I make the rules. I'm the ref after all, even though I kinda had no choice."

"Thanks man! That's really cool of you."

"No problem. So what do you wanna pick?"

Carla glanced at the JOX before turning to her team. A small grin worked its way onto her face before she turned back to the horned monster. "Running. I think its time we get to show off."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Alright everyone! The point for the swimming challenge goes to the JOX." Chip stated, to which the team let out a cheer. The EEKs just glared, except for Carla, who was trying to hide a grin. "So now, the EEKs get to pick the next challenge."

"What?! But we won!" Roy argued. "We pick next."

"Not this time Big Red. They get to pick next."

"Whatever."

"Okay since the girls picked running, let's head over to the track. Then we can head over to the stadium for the next two challenges." Chip said before walking in the direction of the school's running track. Everyone followed, including some spectators who had watched the swimming challenge. The OKs and friends were the first to sit down on the bleachers with their snacks. The two teams and Chip stood in the center field to see who would be running. Oriel stepped forward with a confident grin, jogging in place a bit to warm herself up. The JOX huddled up once again to see who they would pick. Chip looked to the bleachers to see that quite a few monsters had decided to watch; one monster in particular caught his attention. "Brock?"

The griffin like monster was chatting away with Belicia, who seemed very excited for the next challenge. It was then he remembered what she had explained during breakfast. She was very good friends with both Oriel and Brock when they were in grade school. She would always hang out with the siblings before they had moved away from Sludge Falls. Chip smiled at the little reunion, it was sweet. By then the JOX had stated that George would be running. The monsters went to the starting line and got into position before waiting for the signal. They had to run five laps around the entire track before tagging Chip's hands at the finish line. "Ready! Set!...GO!"

They were off! To everyone's surprise, George was actually a pretty fast runner. He and Oriel started off at the same pace, picking up speed as they completed the first lap. The small crowd seated on the bleachers were going wild, cheering for who they wanted to win. Belicia and Brock had managed to start a chant of, " Oriel! Oriel!"

Oriel, at one point, seemed to had fallen behind, just as George completed the second lap. The orange monster was starting to get more confident, even running backwards as a joke. His team's laughter could be heard above the crowd but it didn't last long. A purple blur dashed past George, before he gasped upon realizing that it was his opponent. He went to turn back around to resume running but tripped over something and ended up face planting. He managed to push himself back up and finish his third lap, just as Oriel completed her fifth one. She high fived a stunned Chip's hand before jogging over to her team. The EEKs cheered with delight for their win, crowding around their teammate. "The point for the running challenge goes to the EEKs!"

"How the hell does she run so fast?!" Roy yelled/asked as he watched the monstresses celebrate. George sat down on one of the benches and rubbed at his face. He looked towards the part of the track where tripped but saw nothing. He yelped a bit when he touched a particularly sore spot on his forehead. "Hey, are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"I-I'm okay. Just a little tired." George stated, trying to reassure his worried teammates. "I'm fine you guys. It'll just be a bruise."

"Do you want some water?" The frat turned to see Chip with a few water bottles in hand. He set them down on the bench before handing one to George. "I thought you might be thirsty."

"Thanks."

"No problem! By the way, that was one heck of a fall. Do you want to go to the nurse so she can give you an ice pack or something?"

"N-No it's alright. I don't want to slow down the game."

"Dude it's fine. We can wait a couple of minutes. You won't miss a thing."

"You'd make everyone wait for us?" Roy asked, a little surprised. "Is that allowed?"

"It is when I'm ref. Now go to the nurse and just come talk to me when you're all good." Chip stated as he started to walk away to join the others. "Oh, and you guys get to pick the next challenge."

"Cool, thanks Goff!"

\----------

A few minutes later, George returned from the nurse with an ice pack for his head. Chip gave him a quick thumbs up before making another announcement. "The next two challenges are going to be in the football stadium! We're gonna start out in the fitness room since the JOX picked the weight lifting challenge next! Let's go!"

More and more monsters began to join the crowd as everyone migrated from one area to the next. Upon reaching the fitness room, everybody but the teams were asked to wait outside since it was getting to crowded. The spectators simply watched through the window. "Okay, so who's gonna compete?"

Percy stepped forward to the front of the group, flexing his arms a bit. The EEK s discussed it a bit before Violet stepped forward. Chip couldn't help but chuckle. "Cousin versus cousin huh? This should be interesting."*

"Yes it should." Violet said as she crossed her arms confidently. "I won't tell Uncle about this if you lose."

"Who said I was gonna lose?" Percy argued as he popped his knuckles. "We both know I'm the strongest."

"We'll see about that." Chip said as he pointed towards the weights. "This challenge is basically, whoever can benchpress up to 50 pounds, wins. You're teammates are going to add the weights onto your bar one at a time, after each set. If you know you can't handle it anymore, please don't try to lift it. I don't want anybody getting hurt, or worse. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Good, now let's start this challenge." Chip said with a clap of his hands. The monsters quickly got into position on the benches as their teams added the first weight to the bar, securing it with a clasp. They quickly completed that set before adding more weights. Percy was in the lead, already lifting 40 pounds. Violet began to worry before she whispered something to Debbie and Maria. They looked at her a little shocked before complying and adding more weights from 30 to 45 pounds. She carefully lifted the bar and slowly completed that set before setting it back down with a huff. Her teammates quickly went to fetch her some water so that she could continue.

Percy was starting to slow down as he completed his set for 45 pounds. The cousins glanced at one another before they continued with the challenge. They were both tied up as they struggled to complete the final set but Violet's risky move got the best of her, as her arms grew heavy. Percy finished the set with a cheer as he sat up and fist bumped all his frat bros. Violet let out a sigh as she went to place the bar back on its holder, only for the weights on the right side to fall off. Everyone gasped as the weights from the left started to crush her arm. She desperately tried to push the bar off but it wouldn't budge. All she could do was close her eyes in pain.

Then suddenly the weight was gone. She looked up to see Baboso and Dirk holding the bar up and carrying it away from her. She felt a hand at her shoulder and saw Percy by her side. "Are you alright? Does your arm hurt?"

"I'm alright, thanks." Violet said as she slowly sat up. Everybody was looking at her worriedly as she clutched at her arm. She stretched it out in front of her and wiggled her fingers a bit to make sure they were still working. "Yeah, I'm good. Nothings broken."

"Phew! Good."

"Omigosh! Violet, I am so sorry! I probably didn't tighten the clasp enough and all the weights fell. I'm so sorry!" Debbie apologized, tears forming in her eye. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Debbie. It's okay." Violet reassured before she turned to get cousin. "I so could have beaten you."

"Really? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I finished before you." Percy stated.

"Okay, if she's back to competing with him, I'm pretty sure she's alright." Chip stated as he moved some weights aside. "Just to be safe, you should go see the nurse to make sure it's not broken or anything. As for everyone else, were gonna take a break so that we can all catch our breath. Then we can move on to the final challenge. Sound good?"

"Yeah."

\----------

Johnny could not believe what he was seeing. The JOXs and EEKs were having yet another competition, that he believed. Belicia cheering from on top of Brock's shoulders was something he wasn't expecting. The feline was gripping onto his horns as she waved around a small purple flag. Johnny couldn't help the heat that rushed to his face, fists clenching at his sides. He quickly rushed over to the side of the fitness room to get a better view of what was happening, only for Sulley to look in his direction. He panicked a bit and hid behind the wall before the monster could see him. "Damn, I'm gonna need some help."

Johnny pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Javier's number just as Violet returned from the nurse. The nurse said that her arm wasn't broken but just bruised. After receiving two monsters to her office in such a short amount of time, she sent Celia with Violet in case anyone else got hurt. The monstress was happy to go along as she soon met up with Mike and the others. Chip then led everyone into the stadium. It was huge and there was plenty of room for everybody to sit. "Wow, it looks bigger when you're on the field."

"So how's this gonna go Goff?" Roy questioned as they walked onto the field. "See who can throw the farthest?"

"No, first team to make a touchdown, wins."

\----------

"You called me and made me drag these two here, just so we could watch a football game?" Javier questioned as the three monsters walked up to their frat leader. "You owe me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look I need you guys to help me get Belicia alone so I can ask her out. The problem is that all of OK is there and Sullivan is too."Johnny explained as he pointed up to where the feline was in the bleachers. She was deep into a conversation with Brock as the teams started to get into position. He growled a bit at the sight before turning back to the others. "I want you to do what you can to get her to come over here. Got it?"

"Aww, I thought we were gonna watch the game." Reggie complained as he crossed his arms and started to pout. "Why can't you just get Chip to help?"

"I already told you why. Besides, he's not even here."

"Uh, yeah he is." The others looked at him confused before he pointed towards the field. Chip was sitting on a bench with a very talkative Eddy next to him. "He has that other guy with him."

"What is he doin'?" Chet asked as Chip got up to talk with the team leaders. "Is he gonna play?"

"Ignore him. Just help me get to Belicia and keep Sullivan away." Johnny ordered before he made his way up onto the bleachers. He looked towards the three and mouthed, "Go!"

Reggie and Chet immediately started to try and come up with a plan to distract Sulley. Javier gave a small huff before he began to walk in the direction of the crowd. Down on the field, Carla was calling out plays as her team faced the JOX. They were not afraid of a getting pushed or tackled. However, Roy and his team were freaking out. At first they were genuinely excited to play until they realized that their opponents were girls. They were not at all comfortable with tackling a girl, it wasn't right! They didn't have much time to think about what to do as Carla yelled out, "Hike!"

Debbie quickly passed her the ball before charging towards the boys, as did the rest of her team. Carla backed up and watched with amusement as her girls proceeded in trying to tackle the boys. Donna was having some difficulty trying to ground Omar and George was steadily backing away from an advancing Debbie. Oriel was attempting to hop onto Richard's back while Percy and Violet were at a stalemate. Carla covered her mouth to try and smother some giggles that escaped her. Roy simply face palmed at the scene in front of him before he noticed Carla slowly making her way towards the end zone. "Oh no you don't!"

"Uh oh." Carla eeped before she started to run as fast as her tentacles could carry her. Roy was only a few inches from catching her as they ran across the field. The monstress frantically ran before she made to the end of the field. She turned back around only to see that Roy was far away from her. She watched confused as he turned away, only to hear the cheer of the crowd and her teammates. She had scored a touchdown. "Oh, we won."

"Woo! Go EEKs!" Belicia cheered as she waved her little flag. "They won! Yay!"

"Uh, technically they only won the challenge." Mike stated as everyone began to exit the stadium. "The overall score is 2-2. It's a tie."

"Oh, then now what?"

"I don't know. Maybe Chip has some ideas."

\----------

"I have no idea how were gonna settle this." Chip groaned as he and Eddy walked out together. "I never thought about what to do if there was a tie."

"Why don't you just come up with another challenge?" Eddy suggested.

"I guess that could work. We better think of one fast before they end up starting another prank war or..."

"Start yelling at each other."

"Heh, if we're lucky."

"No, I mean they started to yell at each other." Eddy warned as he pointed towards the two teams. Roy and Carla were at each others throats yet again. The two monsters quickly made their way over to the argument before noticing the purple splotches all over the fraternity member's backs. "Why are you covered in paint?"

Eddy question went unheard as the argument grew.

"What the hell did you this for!?"

"We didn't do anything! And why didn't you try to stop me from scoring?!"

"I can't tackle a girl!"

"Are you saying we can't handle ourselves?! You gotta play fair!"

"Guys c'mon! We almost had this over and done with! Guys!" Chip yelled but it wasn't enough to get their attention. He let out a sigh before looking up to try and find the source of the paint. There were several paints buckets on a branch in a tree above the JOX. He saw the rope that held the buckets up and followed the length of it down and into some nearby bushes. He walked over to investigate but froze as he heard snickering coming from the foliage. He pushed the bushes apart only to come face to face with the last monster he would expect. "Randy?"

\----------

-Yes I made them cousins. A little Headcanon of mine.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Randy?! What are you doing?!" Chip asked/yelled at the lizard. Randy immediately froze, and stared at the larger monster. "I haven't seen you since the Scare Games. Why are you dropping paint on the JOX?"

Randall looked around a bit before whispering urgently to Chip. "Look, I can't really be seen talking to you so I'll make this quick. It was an initiation thing I have to do to get into this group. I've been doing stuff llike this all day."

"What stuff?"

"Oh you know, laying down on the track, loosening weight clamps, and stuff."

"What?! That was you?!"

"Yep, nothing personal, just business." Randy stated as he disappeared. Chip searched through the bushes before he heard a voice by his head. "And sorry for this next part."

Chip turned to the voice confused before he heard a hiss from in front of him. He was tackled out of the bushes by a very familiar monster. The one who had pushed him into the fountain the other day. They rolled for a bit before coming to a stop a few feet away from the arguing teams. Chip was quick in kicking the smaller reptile off, only for him to be caught midair by another monster. They flew up towards a tree where more monsters were seated, one in particular catching his attention. "Crap, not you again!"

"Nice to see you too, Goff." Danny chuckled as he stood up and leaned casually on a different branch. "Have you seen the views on your video? That shit is going viral!"

"What the hell do you want now?!"

"To make your life miserable obviously. The boss is still trying to plan something out but I thought I would just speed up the process a bit. My first approach didn't seem to be working, with all those pranks." Danny stated as the rest of his group stood. "So this next one should be way more fun, for us anyway. Get 'im boys."

Laughter quickly filled the air as several of the reptiles dropped down to the ground and started to slowly make their way towards Chip. "Shit."

"Can you please stop fighting?!" Eddy called out as the two teams looked very close to biting each others heads off. He gave a small sigh before he turned his head to ask Chip what to do. He blinked when he saw that the horned monster had disappeared from his side. He looked around a bit before he saw him down the path, monsters surrounding him. He gave a small squeak of fear as he turned back to the others. "Hey! Chip is in trouble! We need to help!"

Unfortunately, they did not hear a word of what he had to say. He pouted a bit before he snapped his claws with an idea. He ran around until he was behind Roy and jumped up onto the other monster's back. He climbed up until he was holding onto his shoulders and shouted, "HEY!"

Roy covered his ears at the loud shout, turning his head slightly to see who assaulted his eardrums. "What the hell are you doin' kid?"

Eddy let out an aggravated little shout before he turned Roy's head towards the problem. "Chip needs help!"

"Oh shit!" Roy yelled as he saw one of the reptiles tackle Chip from behind. He threw Eddy into Carla's arms before running towards the group. Chip let out a snarl as he tried to get the monster off his back, but he held tight. They proceeded in kicking the downed monster, who covered his face with his arms. There was a loud shout as Roy barreled into the others. "Back off!"

"Thanks Roy!" Chip called out as he took the opportunity to throw the monster off his back and stand. The rest of Danny's group quickly dropped down when they saw the JOX and EEK headed their way. "You better leave now Danny! You can't take all of us!"

"Really?" Danny asked with a smirk as he swished his tail. "Cause I doubt that any of you are venom proof."

"Venom..."

"A couple of my boys here are full of it." Danny stated as they all hissed in unison for emphasis. "One bite and you drop dead in ten minutes. Good luck figuring out who they are."

"Uh, what do we do Goff?" Roy whispered urgently as they started to close in. They spread out around the group and snapped viciously at everyone. One got a little too close for comfort for Carla and she quickly slapped the reptile away. "Well?"

"Don't get bitten." Chip offered weakly as he swung at a monster who pounced. It was soon a big free for all as a fight broke out, everyone trying to avoid being bitten. They punched, kicked, and clawed at whoever got too close. Sadly that wasn't working very well as several of the reptiles flew into the air and started to dive bomb everybody. Chip was soon separated from the group as three of the gang members circled him. "Uh oh."

\----------

"What was that?!" Johnny shouted as the four monsters walked along the path. "You all just stood by and watched. I told you to get Belicia."

"It's not like we could get close. There were too many monsters." Javier stated as the other two nodded in agreement. "Besides, why do we have to do it?"

"B-Because..."

"Can't you just get Chip to help already?" Reggie groaned in boredom. "I don't want to follow you around all day."

"Ugh! You know what, forget it. I'll figure this out myself." Johnny stated as he rubbed his face in frustration. "Just go back to the house or whatever. I don't care anymore."

"Look Johnny, we want to help you." Javier said as he placed an arm on the irritated monster's shoulders. "But if you want our help, you gotta stop treating us like we work for you. We're not your servants, we're your frat brothers. We're supposed to work together."

Johnny let out a sigh at Javier's reasoning. They weren't there to help him with his plans, they did it because they were his friends. If he didn't have them, where would he be right now? "I...guess you guys are right. I've been a jerk to all of you. To everybody really. I'm sorry."

The three smiled at the apology before Reggie spoke up. "Cool, your not a total ass after all."

"Shut up!" Johnny yelled just as a familiar roar sounded from up ahead. Flying monsters were visible in the sky below they dived down. The group ran up ahead just in time to see Sulley punch someone in the face. "What the hell?"

"What's goin' on?" asked Chet before a low growl was heard and Chip knocked two monsters out of the way. He glanced at Sulley who winked at him in return. Soon Eddy was leading the others towards the fight. "Huh?"

"Good job Eddy! But we still got to be careful, some of these guys are venomous." Chip said as he ran up to everyone else. "Don't get bitten."

"It's okay, I know which ones are venomous!" Mike shouted. "It's the ones with the dark colored stripes. It's very common with poisonous monsters."

"Really? Perfect! Thanks Mike!" Chip yelled before he turned around and cupped his hands around his mouth. "The reptiles with the dark stripes are poisonous! Knock them out guys!"

"Huh, this should be easier now. Raahh!" Roy yelled as he charged forward and tackled the monsters in his sight. "Haha!"

Danny growled from his perch in the tree as he watched his group get picked off one by one. Time for Plan C. He called out to some of his boys and pointed towards Chip. They gave a nod before launching themselves up into the air. Chip was currently protecting Squishy who was throwing rocks at whoever got close. They quickly dived down towards him and grabbed his arms. The horned monster let out a yelp as he was taken into the air, high above the fight. "Aaahh!"

"Chip!" Squishy called out as he watched his friend get carried off. A thud behind him made him turn and slowly look up to see Danny sneering at him. "U-Uh..."

"What do we have here? Goff is friends with a little marshmallow huh?" Danny laughed as he circled around the smaller monster. He snapped at him which caused Squishy to shriek in fear. "Haha! What's wrong little guy? Scared?"

"N-No, but you should be!"

"Oh yeah, why?"

"Turn around."

Danny looked at him confused before felt a tap at his shoulder. He turned and met the angry eyes of a certain fraternity president. Johnny cracked his knuckles as Javier, Reggie, and Chet stood behind him. "So you're Danny? Well Danny I don't like monsters messing with my friends, so I suggest you leave. Right now."

"Heh, friends? Last I checked you hated these guys." Danny stated as he picked up Squishy by the back of his shirt. "And they don't like you either."

"Well, what can I say, any friend of Chip's is a friend of mine. So I suggest you put him down and call off your lackeys."

" Or what?"

Johnny gave him a smirk before he punched him right in the nose. Danny shouted in pain and dropped Squishy as his hands flew to his face. He quickly picked himself up and scurried behind the other RORs, just as Danny growled at them. He peeked out from behind Javier's leg and said, "Told ya."

"Are we gonna work together on dis Johnny?" Chet asked excitedly as he loudly snapped his claws. Reggie was happily getting pumped up as drool started fall from his mouth. Javier smirked as he cracked all of his claws at once. "Can we?"

"Definitely."

"Ahahaha!" Art laughed happily as he rolled away in a small circle. The reptiles that were chasing them were quickly knocked away by Sulley, who swung a large tree branch at them. The purple monster giggled some more before he saw Squishy cheering on the other RORs. "Hey! Johnny is helping us!"

"What?!" Mike asked shocked before he threw another rock. Bullseye! "What do you mean he's helping?"

"Well I don't think he's trying to play tickle fight with Danny."

The two were rolling around on the floor before Johnny kicked Danny off of him and towards Reggie who punched him in the face. He hissed and went to use his tail, only for Chet to catch it between his claws. Danny let out a cry of pain before he was picked up by a certain insect and tossed head first into a trash can. "Well would you look at that."

"Uh Mike!" Terri yelled urgently as the twins ran in his direction. "We got a problem!"

"What? What happened?"

"That happened!" Terri yelled as they pointed towards the sky. Mike looked up and let out a gasp at what he saw. Chip was being held up high in the sky by two winged monsters. He was struggling and thrashing in their arms as they threatened to drop him. "What do we do?!"

"Uh, tell everyone that we need to get Chip down! We'll see what we can come up with."

"Even them?" Terry asked as he pointed towards the RORs.

"Especially them. Now go."

The two nodded as they quickly spread the word, going to the RORs last. Omar had wasted no time in flying up there and attacking the heads of both monsters. Just as the twins told Johnny and the others about the situation. One of the monsters had dropped Chip's arm in favor of swatting at Omar. Everyone gasped as the one monster struggledto keep them both up. Sulley quickly yelled, "Don't worry Chip! We'll get a sheet or something! Just hang on!"

"Hey Ryan!" Everyone turned and saw Danny slowly making his way out of the trash can. He picked a banana peel off of his head before he turned to everybody else. They watched him with wide and pleading eyes as he smirked and yelled out, "Drop him!"

The lizard let out a laugh before letting go of Chip. The horned monster let out a yell as he started to plummet to the ground. Everyone let out a cry of fear, how were they supposed to catch him? This was quickly answered by Javier, who removed his jacket and tossed it to Reggie. To everyone's amazement, the monster had wings! Not butterfly wings but wings like a beetle.* He launched himself up into the air and towards Chip. He pushed Omar out of the way and grabbed the monster's arm. "I gotcha!"

Chip looked up in surprise as the wind stopped rushing around him and Javier held him up by his armpits. "Holy crap! Since when could you fly?!"

"Uh, all my life." Javier answered as he got a better grip on his friend. "Now how about you take out the ones on the ground and I get the ones in the air. Sound good?"

"You got it dude!" Chip said just as Javier placed him on the ground. Danny's smirked disappeared when he saw that he was losing. Monsters fell from the sky and into trees and bushes as Javier knocked them, with some help from Omar. Chip and the others were quickly striking down everybody else since they knew who they could hit and who they had to watch out for. "Woo!"

"Damn it! Retreat! Everybody head back now!" Danny shouted as he was picked up by one of the winged monsters. Some of the reptiles immediately responded and ran off, but others still had some fight in them.

Belicia was trying to get rid of one them but her taser had run out of battery. It didn't help that it was one of the venomous ones. "Shit!"

Just as it pounced at her, a fist collided with the side of its head. It fell to the ground with a thud before running off and disappearing into the bushes. She turned to find Johnny shaking his hand a bit. "Ow, that one had spikes on his head or something. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Belicia said as she dusted herself off and put the taser back in her pocket. "Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime and why do you have that?"

"Oh, my Mom makes me carry it around just in case. It comes in handy."

"B! Are you okay?" Sulley asked as he ran up to the two and hugged the feline. "That was too close."

"It's alright James. I'm fine." Belicia said as she patted her cousin's shoulder. "Johnny helped me."

"...Thanks...for saving her."

"No problem. I didn't want her to get hurt." Johnny said as he rubbed at his forehead. "By the way, sorry for kissing her. That was wrong."

"Yeah, uh...sorry I punched you."

"Awkward." Belicia mumbled as she stood between the two. "Let's go see if everybody else is okay."

That last of the reptiles were soon chased off, except for one that Roy was currently fighting. He would not give up and kept running around the larger monster. Roy grabbed its tail and started pull it towards him so he could punch it. The reptile let out a loud hiss before it sunk its fangs into Roy's leg. He cried out in pain before yanking the lizard up and grabbing him around the throat. He was about to sock him in the face when he froze. This one had dark stripes across his face. "Crap."

The reptile let out a hissing laugh as he brought his legs up and kicked Roy in the chest. He dropped the reptile and it quickly ran away, following his group. Roy leaned up against a tree as he stated to feel light headed, the venom already taking affect on his body. Carla walked up to the monster. "Dude! That was awesome! You took down four in one tackle and-Hey are you okay?"

Roy shook his head 'no' as he slid down to the floor. He pointed towards his leg and simply said, "Bite."

Carla's eyes went wide as she quickly dropped down to the ground and pulled Roy's leg into her lap. The bite marks were right above his ankle and dripping blood. She wrapped her arms above the bite as tight as possible to keep the poison from spreading. "We need help! Roy got bitten!"

Immediately, everyone ran over to the two. Celia pushed her way through the crowd and towards Roy. He was sweating and breathing heavily. She quickly checked his pulse before going over to where Carla was. "How long ago was he bitten?"

"Uh, I don't know, three minutes."

"And have you had your arms here the whole time?"

"Most of it, yeah."

"Okay, so we're not too late." Celia said as she went to Carla's side and held his leg up higher. The small snake heads that served as her hair hovered over the bite as she turned to Roy. "This will sting a bit."

"What are you-?" Before Carla could finish her question, the small snakes sunk their fangs into Roy's leg. He grunted in pain but it quickly disappeared as the previous poison was quickly eradicated from his system. The snake heads soon released Roy's leg and let out small cooing sounds as Celia disinfected and wrapped up the wound. "What was that?"

"Oh, well you see, Roy was bitten by a reptilian monster with dark stripes. Those usually carry venom in their teeth that they use in self defense. I'm a reptilian with lighter stripes." Celia explained as she gestured towards the blue stripes aaround her arms and legs. "We have an anti venom that can counteract the venom from the dark stripes. It's one of the reasons why I want to be a nurse."*

"Wow...so, is he gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Roy said as everybody turned to him relieved. "Just let me catch my breath. A little venom ain't gonna bring down Big Red."

"Hehe, right. Listen I'm tired and I don't feel like competing anymore today so do you just wanna call it a tie so we can go to bed?" Carla asked as she stuck out a tentacle.

Roy chuckled a bit before giving it a shake. "Alright, it's a tie."

"Phew! I'm glad they're all gone." Chip said as rubbed his face. He turned to Javier as the monster walked up to him. "Thanks for saving me Jav. I would have been a goner."

"No problema. Anything for a friend." Javier stated as he threw an arm over his shoulders. "Looks like we won this battle. Danny knows not to mess with us."

"...I don't think this is over Jav."

"Huh?"

"He said that his Boss was still planning something, but that he had come just to get it over with." Chip explained. "He's planning something against me."

"Who is he?"

"...I don't know, but I know somebody who might."

\----------

"No fucking way." Rhonda said as she stared at the screen in front of her. The HSS were gathered around the computer as they watched a documentary. The video was titled 'Horrorville Riots'. "Is this real?"

"Yep, all of this is real." Susan said as she sped up the video. "It took me and Nancy forever to find until we came across this history website. It's got all kinds of junk on this city but this caught our attention."

The monstress who was narrating proceeded to list off the names of monsters who lost their lives to these riots. With each name, there was a picture. "Andrew Baker, Jessica Turner, Lucy Carter, Harold Goff..."

"Is that who I think it is?" Nadya asked as the picture displayed a monster with two horns at his head and wearing a police uniform. "Quick, look up his name."

Susan pulled up a different page and typed in the name. She clicked on the first link which led them to the Horrorville's Police Department's website. The page held previous cops who had moved onto different careers or passed away. They clicked on the name and a profile appeared. They skipped over most of it before going to the family tag. "Wife: Jane Goff, Brother: Craig Goff, Child(ren): Charles Goff..."

"...This guy is Chip's dad..."

\----------

-Headcanon: The stripe thing just kinda came to me when I saw the stripes on Celia's arms.

-Headcanon: Yes, I made it so that Javier can fly.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Once you finish the exam just place it on my desk and you can leave. Any cheating will result in an automatic zero. You may begin." Professor Knight said as he returned to his desk. Everybody immediately picked up their penils and began. It had been a few weeks since the Reptile Mob had last visited the school, giving the monsters some time to return to their studies. Chip tapped his pencil on his nose horn as he concentrated on a particularly difficult problem.

Question 3) When a child has a fear of clowns and reptiles, what scare would be most effective?

A) Johnson Crackle and Howl

B) Hissing Cackle

C) Seasonal Creep and Crawl

D) Jazz Clown

Chip shuddered a bit at the mention of reptiles before circling his answer.* He still couldn't get over what Danny had said. His leader was plotting against him and quite possibly his friends. He still had no idea who the monster was and why he had targeted him. He had shared his concerns with the rest of the RORs and they reassured him that Danny was probably bluffing. He smiled a bit at the thought of his frat brothers.

Johnny was slowly starting to accept the OKs. He had more or less so apologized to the fraternity and they all happily accepted the apology. When he found out that Eddy was a rather huge fan of the RORs, he gave the fluffy cyclops his very own, honorary ROR scarf, he hasn't taken it off since.

Chip quickly shook the thoughts from his head as he circled another answer. He looked to the side and saw Sulley biting his bottom lip in concentration, squinting at his paper. Terri and Terry were silently communicating with each other using subtle looks and nods. Naomi rolled her pencil between her palms before she snapped her claws and circled an answer. Reggie had finally joined the group in the front row and was currently gnawing on his pencil. He chuckled a bit at the sight before he continued with his test.

Question 8) What course of action do you take when there are more than 2 children in one room?

A) Roar very loudly

B) Get another scarer to go with you

C) Proceed with immense caution and leave if necessary

D) Try and scare them individually

"Hmmmm..."*

A half hour later...

"Ugh, that test took forever to finish." Reggie mumbled as the two walked down the steps of the Scare School. "Hey, what did you put for number 15?"

"Um, I think I put 'to avoid leaving claw marks'." Chip said as he thought it over in his head. "What did you put?"

"The same. You wanna go see if Javier's made lunch?"

"Nah, I wanna head over to the HSS house. I'm gonna ask Nadya if she knows anything about the Reptile Mob's leader."

"Aww c'mon!" Reggie complained as they walked into the quad. "Danny is just messing with you. He probably said that just to get you scared and paranoid. He's a liar and a dick. Now come have lunch with me."

Chip chuckled at his friend's reasonings before he nodded. "Alright, alright. Let's go get lunch."

\----------

Johnny pulled at the collar of his shirt as he stared at himself in the mirror. He was only wearing his yellow button up shirt and had left his sweater folded neatly on his bed. He checked his horns for any marks and smoothed down his fur. Today was the day he would ask Belicia out. He had already asked for Sulley's consent and the shaggy monster had reluctantly agreed after a span of two weeks. However, now that he had the permission, he still wasn't very sure if he should go through with it. He was a nervous wreck right now. "Okay, get ahold of yourself Worthington. It's just a date, it's just date."

He took a deep breath before heading downstairs for lunch. 'Maybe some food will calm me down.'

Javier hummed happily to himself as he set the steaming plate on the table in front of Chet. He made enchiladas. The crustacean wasted no time in digging into the meal. They both turned to the doorway and watched Chip and Reggie enter the kitchen. "Hola amigos."

"Hey Jav, you got food for two more?" Chip asked as he sat down at the table. The insect smiled slightly as he placed two more plates on the table. "Thank you Chef Rios."

"No problema." Javier said just as Johnny walked into the kitchen. He immediately knew something was troubling him when he noticed some of his fur sticking up on the back of his head. The fraternity president usually never left any of his hairs untouched. "Johnny, estas bien?"*

"Huh, I'm fine." Johnny said as he received more stares from the others. "What?!"

"Dude, you look like you just ran a marathon." Reggie stated as he pointed towards Johnny's armpits. You could see where the sweat was starting to seep through his shirt. Johnny quickly started to fan himself with a paper plate. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous! It's just really hot in here."

"Isn't tha AC on?" Chet questioned as he scuttled over to the thermostat. "It's 75 dagrees in here."

"What's got you so worked up then?" Chip questioned before he noticed the tiniest of blushes form on Johnny's face. "Oh, I know what it is!"

"Shut up! No you don't!" Johnny yelled as his blush grew in size. The rest of the fraternity soon caught on to why their president was acting so strangely. The horned monster growled as they all started to laugh to themselves. "Ugh, alright, yes. I'm gonna ask Belicia out on a date and I may be a bit, concerned."

"You're nervous that she's gonna shoot you down like a fighter pilot."

"...Yeah."

"Look dude, don't worry. I know for a fact that Belicia does like you. She will definitely say 'yes'."

"I hope so."

\----------

Sulley stared at the ceiling as he thought over what was gonna happen. He gave permission to Johnny to take Belicia out on a date, and he was starting to regret it. Having grown up an only child, he considered Belicia his sister. They were close to the same age and always hung around each other at family gatherings. When Belicia's father had decided to move to the same city, the two were able to see each other more often. They knew pretty much everything about the other, and would often get into a lot of trouble together.

He glanced at his cousin as she painted her claws a shade of bright pink. She blew at them lightly and began with her toes. He smiled at the sight, remembering how she would often force him to play dress up. She was always too little for the clothes that they stole from different closets. But, she wasn't small anymore and he couldn't protect her forever. She was more than ready to face the world of relationships. He sighed a bit as he mentally plotted what he would do if Johnny ever hurt her. He frowned.

"What are you doing?" Sulley snapped out of his thoughts when the feline spoke up. She was looking at him confused as she capped the bottle of nail polish. "Why are you glaring at my toes?"

"Oh, uh, sorry. I was just thinking." Sulley explained with a wave of his hand. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"...Do you remember when we were little and some jerk threw your doll on the roof. So I climbed a ladder to get it back?"

"Yeah, it had started to rain so you ended up slipping, falling, and breaking your arm."

"But I got your doll back."

"Heh, yeah. But why the sudden trip down memory lane?"

"...I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you, no matter what the problem is."

"I already know that James. Don't get mushy on me now, we still have to watch the the last two episodes of season 2."

"Oh, to be honest, I wasn't really paying attention to the show."

"James!"

\----------

"Okay, pretend this is Belicia." Chip said as he held up a mop with a pink ribbon tied to it. The boys had decided to try and help Johnny practice asking Belicia out. They set up different areas of practice to help him prepare for many possible problems. "You knock, and she answers the door how do you start?"

"This is ridiculous." Johnny muttered as he stared at the mop in front of him. "How is this supposed to help me?"

"I refuse to go out with someone so negative. Hmph!" Chip said in a very high pitched voice before he made the mop 'walk way'. The others giggled at him but Chip quickly shushed them before he continued in his regular voice. "Nobody likes negative guys Johnny. How are you gonna fix that?"

"...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh. Please forgive me."

"Oh its alright, now what did you want to ask me?"

Before Johnny could answer, Reggie came with a broom. He started speaking in a gruffer voice. "Hey, what are you doing with my cousin?"

Chip snorted out a laugh before he decided to play along. "Get out of here James! Johnny was about to ask me something."

"Oh yeah, well I don't want you hanging around her. And if you try to get to her, you'll have to-" Before Reggie could finish, Johnny grabbed the broom from him and broke it in half. "Hey! I was having fun."

"You know what, fuck it. I'm asking her." Johnny muttered as he started to walk out of the house. The rest of the group waited for the sound of the door slamming before following after him.

Johnny stomped his way over to the front of the OK house and quickly knocked on the door. He crossed his arms in annoyance before he realized what he was doing. Just as he was about to make a run for it, the door opened. Belicia stood in the doorway, distractedly blowing on her claws. "Can I help you?"

"U-Uh..." Johnny tugged at his collar once again as he tried to say something. "I-I wanted to..."

Belicia looked up and realized just who had knocked. "Oh, Johnny! What are you doing here?"

"I...came to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"...Wouldyougooutwithme?"

" Huh?"

"Would you..."

"Yeah.."

"Gooooo...give me a second." Johnny said rapidly as he ran to the side of the house. He huffed and rested his head back against, rubbing at his face. "What am I thinking?! I can't just ask her out and not have any-"

"Flowers?" Johnny jumped a bit at the sudden voice before he turned and saw his frat brothers next to him. They were all sweating and breathless, leaning against each other for support. Javier was holding out a bouquet as he leaned forward with two of his hands on his knees. "H-Here."

"Where did you get these?"

"We found them all around the cul-de-sac. Now go!"

"Thanks guys." Johnny smiled before he grabbed the bouquet and ran to the front of the house where Belicia was still waiting. He quickly presented the flowers to her before continuing where he left off. "Belicia Sullivan, will do me the honor, of going on a date with me this Saturday?"

It was silent for a while and Johnny was starting to lose hope. He went to walk away only to here a loud squeal and feel two arms encircle him. "Oh my gosh, yes! I would love to go out with you!"

"R-Really?"

"Yes!"

"Great! I'll pick you up at 6:00."

"I can't wait! Thank you for the flowers!"

"Your welcome." Johnny said as Belicia gave him another hug. He turned his head and gave a thumbs up towards his frat brothers, who eagerly returned it. He got a date.

\----------

Nadya was busy trying to concentrate on a book in her lap but couldn't. Her curiousity about Chip's possible involvement in a gang was driving her crazy. She knew it was none of their business, but they had the right to know if they were dealing with an alleged gang member. Her phone buzzed on the counter next to her and she lazily picked it up to read the text. She shot out of her seat upon reading it.

Nancy: We got something.

"Alright, what did you find?" The monstress asked as she ran into the living room where the rest of her sorority was waiting. Rhonda held up a VHS tape before she put it into the player and switched the tv on. It was static at first but turned into very fuzzy footage. The picture slowly got into focus and the girls watched what had happened many years ago in Horrorville. "...Oh my god."

"Are you sure this is real?" Rosie asked as Rhonda retrieved the tape. "Where did you get it?"

"My aunt. She was at a friend's house when the whole thing happened and he recorded it with his camera." Rhonda explained as she fiddled with the tape. "What should we do now? I'm pretty sure we know why he would join but we don't have any proof that he did."

"I think I know someone who might be able to help us." Sonia said as she drank from her teacup. "Javier."

"Rios? What does he know?"

"A lot, and he's very good amigos with Chip. If he were to tell anyone, it would be him."

"So what do we do? Go ask the other RORs?" Susan questioned. The group thought the suggestion over a bit in their heads before Rosie spoke up.

"Since we don't exactly have any other option, let's take it to a vote. Those who favor asking the other RORs say I."

\----------

\- Try to answer the questions!

\- Headcanon: He slips into Spanish more when he's cooking.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The calm silence of the cul-de-sac was quickly broken by the shrill squeals coming from the PNK house. Those squeals belonged to none other than Belicia, Celia, Naomi, and Oriel. The monstresses were currently in the kitchen, munching on small pastries they had made earlier and discussing a very important topic. "What am I going to wear!?"

"Well it depends, where's he gonna take you?" Celia asked as her 'girls' snacked away at a cupcake. "Is it somewhere fancy and dressy?"

"Or it could be somewhere more cool and laidback." Oriel added as she took a bite out of her apple. "You could wear shorts or something."

"Um, he didn't really tell me where he was taking me." Belicia confessed, her tail flicking from side to side. "But he did give me flowers."

"Ooo, a mystery." Naomi giggled as she brought out her phone. "Let's try to figure out where he's gonna take you so you know how to get dressed. I'm gonna start looking through all the fancy restaurants in town."

"What does Spots think of this?" Oriel asked before laughing at Belicia's expression. "Let me guess, you haven't told him yet?"

"..No." The feline admitted as she slumped a bit in her seat. "But I don't have to tell him I'm going on a date. I'll say that I'm going out with you guys or something."

"Okay, that would solve that, but then you start going on more dates and he's going to eventually find out. And when he does, he's gonna be-"

"Pissed?"

"Well, that, but I was gonna say betrayed. You guys tell each other everything and it would break his heart if you didn't tell him."

"...I know. I'll tell him tonight."

\----------

"Yes! I win!" Reggie cheered as he tossed his controller on the couch and started to do a victory dance. It was around 7at night, that the RORs had started a video game contest. Chet grumbled slightly as he crossed his arms and glared at the triclops. "Yeah!"

"No fair! That game is not claw fwiendly!" Chet complained as he watched the screen recap of his character getting annihilated. "Chip, avenge me!"

"No problem." Chip said confidently as he cracked his fingers and picked up the controller. The whole fraternity knew that Chip was the king of video games, but Reggie always challenged him. "You wanna make this interesting again?"

"Yeah, how about, loser has to teepee the PNK house?"

"Do you wanna die young?"

"Alright, alright, loser has to drink a whole cup of mouthwash."

"Ew...you're on."

Javier couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him when he heard wager. He had to record that. He glanced over at Johnny, who was also trying to stifle his laughter. The insect was happy to see his friend like this, laughing happily along side them. He could tell that the monster was still slightly worn out from the events from earlier but refused to go to bed and miss out on the contest. He jumped a bit when the two players suddenly stood up and started to bump into each other, eyes never leaving the screen.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" Reggie pleaded as he smashed the buttons on the controller. Both their characters were only a few hit points away from getting their combo moves. "C'MON!"

"Don't you fail me now Razor! We've been through so much together!" Chip stated as he held his controller up at weird angles. "So close!"

Javier seemed to be the only one who heard the small knock at the front door. He was tempted to just ignore it and continue to watch the fight but the knocking grew more insistent. He let out a sigh before he slowly stood up and headed towards the door. Passing Johnny, he muttered, "Tell me what happens."

Johnny chuckled a bit before giving the monster a thumbs up. Javier stretched a bit as he slowly opened the front door, only to be surprised by what he saw. Sonia was standing there, brushing her hair back a bit. She looked up at him with cool, calculating eyes, before motioning for him to step outside. "I need to talk to you."

"...Okay." The monster stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "Que paso? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you something. It's about Chip."

"Chip?"

"Si, we were wondering if you knew anything about Chip's home or outside friends."

"'We'?"

"The other HSS members." Sonia explained. "So do you?"

"...A little. Why?" Javier questioned. It's not that he didn't trust Sonia, but he wanted to be careful, incase anybody else was listening in. He didn't want anybody to use Chip's past against him. "Did he tell you something?"

"...Sorta. He was over at our house to check up on us..."

("Uh, I had a pretty good teacher who taught me all kinds of stuff when I was younger."

"Was it Blake?" Everyone turned to the entryway where Nadya was standing. She had Chip's sweater and t-shirt in hand as she stepped further into the kitchen. "Danny talked about that Beast Sprint thing. He said his leader, Blake, taught everyone it because it was a common gang move. Did you learn it from him?"

"Uh...no." Chip hesitated a bit, he was afraid the other girls would find out about his past. He calmed down a bit before stating, "I had a friend named Duncan who taught me. He still lives back in my hometown.")

"He acted so nervous, that it was kinda suspicious." Sonia continued after she finished her recap of what happened. "But what really got us interested was the scar on his side."

Javier tensed up a bit at the mention of the scar. He didn't think anybody else had known about it. He tried to play it off. "Scar?"

"Si, on his left side. At first, it didn't look like much, but Rhonda recognized it. She said that it was a common sight where her Tia lives. So we contacted her and found out that it belonged to a gang in the city called the Cruel Beasts."*

"Kurai Beasts, isn't it?"

"...Ah, so you do know?" Sonia asked with a knowing smirk on her lips. Javier looked at her confused before he smacked his head. The jig was up. "Javier, you should know some of my tricks by now."

The insect let out a groan as he sent a small glare in her direction. "So did you make up that whole story, just to see if you could trick me into giving you your answer?"

"No, it was an accident actually." Sonia stated, which resulted in Javier banging his head against the door frame in frustration. She let out a small chuckle before she continued. "Javier, if you do know about the gang, can you tell us if he was a part of it?"

Javier looked up from his head banging and let out a sigh. "Sonia...I can't. Chip trusts me not to tell anybody. Lo siento."

"Esta bien Javier. You don't have to tell me, but I was hoping to show you something." Sonia said as she held up the tape. "Rhonda's Tia sent it to us so that we would watch it and be careful."

"Of what?"

"Chip."

"NOOO!" The two jumped at the sudden yell, Sonia covering her ears a bit. Reggie had lost the battle yet again. "You so cheated!"

"It's called skill. Now get ready to have minty breath forever!"

Javier couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit at their ridiculousness before he turned back to the monstress. "Why would you have to be careful of him?"

Sonia lifted the tape up again. "Let me show you."

Johnny was clutching at his sides in laughter after seeing Reggie's forlorn face. Chip had run upstairs to retrieve the mouthwash and Chet was rubbing his claws together in anticipation. "Oh man, Jav! You're gonna miss it!"

"Miss what?" The three monsters looked to the feminine voice and were stunned to see Sonia standing in the doorway. "Hola."

"Uh, hi. What are you doing here?"

"She came to show me something." Javier explained as he stepped into the room. "We need to use the tv really quick."

"But the game is still on!" Reggie protested as he motioned towards the game console. Chet simply reached over and pressed pause on the controller. "Oh, nevermind."

"Esta bien si ellos miran?"

"Si." Sonia said as she put the tape into the VCR and pressed play. "But it's not a pretty scene."

Chip hummed happily as he made his way out of the bathroom, mouthwash in hand. He went to go down the steps but stopped himself. The other RORs and Sonia were gathered around the tv, watching with curiosity. Curiosity getting the best of him, Chip silently made his way over until he was behind the couch. He couldn't make out what was happening on screen until the picture cleared. He immediately froze.

On screen, the streets were full of monsters running rampant and destroying everything they could get their hands on. Glass was scattered all over the ground and the faint sound of police sirens could be heard. The camera angle turned and they were able to see several police cars lined up and blocking the road. Some of the monsters who were rioting, started to drag gallons of gasoline out onto the street. It wasn't long until several of them were doused in the substance. Chip felt his stomach drop as he watched the fire ignite and soon spread to the vehicles. There was a scream of horror before the video ended.

"Woah, what was that all about?" questioned Chet as Sonia removed the tape. "That was cwazy."

Before the monstress could answer, there was a loud thud. They all turned and gasped when they saw Chip, pale as a ghost. He was shaking and muttering to himself, fists clenched at his sides. Javier was quick in rushing to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Chip, are you okay?"

The horned monster flinched away from the comforting hand, glancing around him frantically. Blurred images of blood, fangs, and fire flashing before him. His breathing became a bit more labored as he stumbled into a wall and slid down to the floor. His friends voices were drowned out by screams and roars from his past. He could feel the heat rising and getting closer to him...

"Agh!" Cold water was quickly splashed into his face, snapping him back to reality. He sputtered a bit and stared up at the worried faces of his friends. Reggie tossed the cup he used aside, and crouched down to Chip's level. "Hey dude, are you okay?"

Chip was silent until he lurched forward and ripped the tape out of Sonia's tentacles. "Hey!"

"Chip, what are you doing?"Javier questioned as Chip held the tape up to his vision. He saw the date and scowled before bringing the tape down on his knee, smashing it into pieces. "Chip!"

"What the hell!? What's wrong with you?!" Reggie yelled angrily as he went to grab at his arm. Before he could do so, the horned monster gripped tightly onto his wrist. "Ow!"

Chip looked down at the triclops, his usual bright brown eyes were now a deep red. He let out a low growl as he barred his fangs at the monster. "Leave me alone!"

"Cut it out Chip!"

"You think you can hurt me?!"

"Stop it!"

"You're dead!"

WHACK!

Chip stumbled back from the sudden blow to the face. His cheek stung and he let out a small 'ow'. His eyes had returned to their original color now. He looked up at the his friends' terrified expressions before turning to Reggie. He was clutching at his wrist where dark bruises had started to form. 'D-Did I lose it again?'

"R-Reggie I...I didn't mean to-" Chip went to take a step towards him but immediately stopped when Reggie raised his arm to strike him again. He lost control of it again. He hurt one of his best friends. Chip wasted no time in darting out the front door and into the cool night, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Reggie and the others watched him run out into the darkness. Johnny was the first to recover from the shock. "Reggie, are you okay? Let me see."

The monster complied and let Johnny inspect his wrist. The flesh was starting to turn a dark shade of purple, some areas looking black. Reggie winced a bit when the other poked and prodded the large bruise. "Ow..."

"Estas bien Sonia?" Javier questioned as he held on lightly to the monstress's shoulders. She gave a slight nod as she started to pick pieces of the broken tape out of her hair and off of her jacket. The insect nodded back before he looked out the doorway again. 'What just happened?'

"Hey!" Everyone turned to the voice of the energetic crab as he waved something excitedly around in the air. "He brought the mouthwash!"

\----------

Chip gasped in large breaths of air as he slid down to the ground. He ran for a while and finally stopped when he reached the back of the Scare School. He couldn't help the rush of emotions that cluttered his mind once he had caught his breath. Tears pooled in his eyes as he clutched at his head in frustration and misery. The venom from three years ago was still in his system. The only other time he had lost his mind to it was his last year of high school. Angered, he let out a yell before punching the floor repeatedly. He really hated himself right now.

Soon he was short of breath yet again and rested on the wall behind, finding solace in the leaves and bushes he was nested in. It was short lived, however, when he felt something scaly slide across his hand. In a flash, he tackled someone out of the bushes and pinned them to the ground. His raised his fist to pummel the monster, only to freeze at what he saw. "R-Randy?"

\----------

\- Tia means Aunt in Spanish


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"P-Please don't punch me!" Randy pleaded as he held his hands up to protect his face. "I just wanna talk with you."

Chip stared down at the smaller reptile before letting go and backing away from him. The monster peeked at the other from behind his hands before slowly sitting up. Chip glared. "What do you want?"

Randy looked away a bit as he tried to collect his thoughts. "I...I made a mistake."

"...What?"

"I shouldn't have agreed to Danny's plan. It was out of nowhere when he asked me to join his group and it sounded cool but I didn't think it would amount to all of this. I mean he didn't tell me exactly what he was gonna do after all those pranks but it went so bad so fast. I mean you and Roy could have died."

"Yeah, well that's what you get for messing with gangs." Chip stated as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall again. "They bring you all kinds of trouble."

"*sigh* I know, I knew from the beginning...but I was just so mad."

"...At who?"

"At everybody, especially all the fraternities and sororities." Randy explained, his tone turning bitter. "At last year's Scare Games, everybody laughed at me for a stupid accident, and then Johnny kicked me out of the frat. I thought the humiliation would end there, but everyone kept teasing me and practically insulting me. They said things like that I would never be a scarer or that I would always be a reject. The JOX made it worse by always calling me Cupid. I felt like...the entire world was against me."

"So I guess I got kinda desperate to fit in, to belong to a group, to have friends...It's not really friends when they force you to hurt others. Anyways, I'm telling you all this because I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry. I never meant for anybody to get hurt. And...I understand if you hate me even more now."

"Even more?" Chip questioned confused. "I never hated you. I mean, I still don't hate you."

"You mean you don't hate me for making us lose the Scare Games?"

"Of course not. It's just a competition. And as for the whole gang thing, I get where you're coming from. Anger...can make monsters do some pretty crazy things."

"I'll say...and, uh, thanks for hearing me out."

"No problem, but what are you gonna do about the gang now?"

Randy froze. "I...I don't know."

\----------

"James, I gotta tell you something." Belicia said as she walked into her cousin's room. He looked up at her suspiciously. "And...you're not gonna like it."

"Alright, what did you do?" Sulley asked as he stood up and crossed his arms. "Ate my special sandwich from the fridge, hide my homework, stole my magazines, blew up one of the school labs?"

"No, no, ew, and no."

"Then what?"

"...I'm going on a date."

"A date? With who?"

"With someone...that you know."

"B..."

"Alright, I'm going on a date with Johnny. I know you don't like the idea of us dating and I promise you that we won't do anything like hold hands or kiss. It's this Saturday and he's picking me up at six." Belicia explained and waited somewhat anxiously for his reaction. Sulley looked at her a bit surprised before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. Tell me where you're gonna go and carry you're phone in case you need to call me."

Belicia blinked. "That's it?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was kinda expecting a 'no you can't go' or a 'never in a million years'. You're okay with this?"

"Well you are old enough to make your own decisions and Johnny hasn't done anything bad to you. So it's fine with me."

"Really? Thank you so much James!" Belicia squealed as she wrapped her arms around Sulley in a hug. She planted a kiss on his cheek before practically skipping out the door. Sulley watched her leave with a small content smile before he face planted into his pillow.

Mike walked in a few minutes later, and proceeded to stare at Sulley's sobbing form. "Sull, are you okay?"

"No."

"Do you want to tell me why?"

It was silent for a moment before Sulley lifted his head. "I let her go on a date."

"Really?"

"Mm hmm."

"Well, I don't know whether to say 'I'm so proud' or 'I'm so sorry'."

\----------

"Alright, this should be interesting." Chip stated as him and Randy sat down in the library. "Let me think. Do you know if they let any of their members just leave the group?"

"No, I just said 'yes' when he asked." Randy stated as he nervously rubbed at his wrists. "They didn't tell me a whole lot."

"Right...Did they mark you?"

"What?"

"With their gang insignia. Did they mark you with it?"

"No." Chip let out a small sigh of relief. He had one less thing to worry about. "Why?"

"If you don't have the symbol, that means its not official. Danny was just probably using you that day." Chip explained.

"Uh, I think it might be official." Randy squeaked out, just before Chip quickly leaned forward to hear more. "I got to see their hideout before I met their leader."

Chip couldn't help the small sense of panic that started to rise in his stomach as the lizard continued. "I didn't see much of him but Danny talked to him and he told me to show him what I could do. You know, diassapear?"

"Okay, so then what happened?"

"After I showed him, he tossed me this little package and told us to get out. Danny then brought me into the middle of the warehouse and everyone yelled, 'Welcome'."

"...What was in the package?"

"It was this cloth that Danny tied around my arm. It had a, um, it had a hook and some kind of weird symbols. Danny said they meant reptile and that the hook indicated that I would be in his group. I guess there are other groups led by different monsters considering how many there are. So anyway, I'm pretty sure its official."

"Hmm..." Chip hummed to himself in thought. "This is bad, but I have an idea. You have to try to be as invisible as possible. Don't go to the hideout, don't go to any meetings, and try not to talk to any of them. They will probably forget you even existed."

"O-Okay, has it ever worked before?" Randy asked as he tapped his fingers on the table. "Did anybody else ever do this?"

"No idea, but it's the best I can come up with right now."

"Oh man, what did I get myself into? I've never done anything bad or illegal. Heck, the only bad thing I can remember doing is stealing gum from my Mom's purse. What am I gonna do?!"

"Shh.." Chip hushed as he looked back at the librarian, who actually looked half asleep. "Calm down, I'll help you through all this."

"*sigh* I'm calm, I'm calm." Randy sighed as he rubbed at his eyes. "...Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for not brushing me off to the side or ignoring me. I have no idea what I would do if I hadn't found you."

"Don't mention it."

"...Can I ask you something?" Randy asked, to which Chip nodded. "Why were you in back of the Scare School?"

"I...I needed to get some air. Something happened at the ROR house earlier and I just...just needed to get away." Chip explained. "Anyways, just be careful around that gang and don't trust anybody."

"Right, okay."

"I should probably head back to the house now. Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?"

"No it's fine. I got this." Randy said confidently as he turned invisible. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, and come to me if you need help. Got it?" Chip asked with a small smirk as he stood up to leave.

"Got it."

\----------

"Javier, lo siento. I didn't know he would...he would," Sonia tried to come up with the right words. "I'm sorry."

"Esta bien Sonia. You didn't know." Javier said as he pulled the monstress into a small hug, wrapping all four arms around her. They were seated outside on the steps of the ROR house; Johnny, Reggie, and Chet had retired to their rooms to recuperate from the events of the night. Javier had chosen to wait for Chip outside and, if he didn't come back by a certain time, go looking for the horned monster. "Sorry about your tape."

"It's okay. It didn't belong to me. Rhonda might be a little mad but it's fine." Sonia said as she hugged him back, resting her head against his chest. They stayed that way for a while before she spoke up again. "Javier, why did Chip get so mad?"

"Bad memories. Things that he wished he could unsee and forget. Things he wished had never happened...The video you showed us was what happened to Chip's father when he was younger. He died during that riot when Chip was twelve. He...I...I wish I could tell you more but I don't have his permission."

"You do now." The two looked up and saw Chip standing a few feet away with a small smirk on his face. "Am I interrupting something?"

"What?" Javier started before he noticed how Sonia had moved so that she was sitting in his lap. A large blush made its way onto his face as he retreated somewhat into his shell from embarrassment. He regained his composure before he lifted the monstress out of his lap and seated her next to him. He cleared his throat a bit before he continued. "Where were you? Are you alright?"

"I'm okay...I'm really sorry about what I did earlier. Especially to you Sonia, I'm sorry I broke your tape." Chip apologized. "Is there anyway I could pay you back?"

"You don't have to worry about the tape, but I would like an explanation." Sonia said as she brushed her hair back. "What happened after the riot?"

"Ah, that's kind of a long story."

"I have time."

"Is it okay if I apologize to the others first?"

"They went to bed; they're all worried about you." Javier stated. "Especially Reggie, he feels bad about hitting you."

"Is he okay? I didn't break his wrist?" Chip asked nervously.

"No, it's just bruised."

"Oh, good. I need to find a way to make it up to him." Chip muttered before he turned back to Sonia. "If you wanna hear about what happened, we need to go somewhere private."

"Alright, how's the HSS house?" Sonia suggested as she stood up. "We even have soundproof walls."

"But what about the other girls?"

"It's okay, they're gonna wanna hear this too. We've all been very curious ever since you first fought Danny."

Sonia opened the front door of the house and flicked the hall light on. She motioned for the other two to come inside. "Come on, the others should be waiting."

"Huh? How did they know we were coming?" Chip questioned the monstress as she closed the door and started to walk down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"They didn't. But they are expecting me with news of what I learned."

"About what?"

"You."

Javier couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him at the sight of Chip's baffled face. "Don't look so surprised amigo. She is very clever."

"So you're into smart girls huh?" Chip teased, staying behind a feet so the monstress wouldn't hear.

"Shh! She might hear you."

"Dude, c'mon. It's obvious that she likes you too! I swear, it looked like you two were about to start making out right on the steps."

Javier glared at the other as a blush began to rapidly form on his face. "It was just a hug."

Chip couldn't help but continue to tease the poor insect. "Oh yeah, then the next time we hug I'll know to sit in your lap. Or you could sit in mine."

"Oh shut up." Javier laughed as he nudged Chip's shoulder before they continued after Sonia. Chip chuckled a bit too as they entered the kitchen. The other HSS girls were seated at the kitchen table, drinking tea, and waiting patiently for the two monsters to join them. "Hola."

"Hey everyone." Chip greeted as the girls smiled kindly towards him. "So, uh, Sonia told me that you guys wanted to ask me something."

"We did." Rosie confirmed as she put her cup down. "Did you watch the tape?"

"Speaking of which, where is my tape?" Rhonda asked when she noticed that none of them were holding it.

Chip rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, about that..."

"He broke it." Sonia stated before she took a sip of her tea.

"...WHAT?"

"Heh, uh, sorry?"


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"You better have a good fucking reason as to why you broke my tape or I'm gonna-!" Rhonda was cut off by Rosie placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll settle this later."

"Chip do you mind explaining to us why you broke the tape?" Rosie asked with an eyebrow raised. "You know, before Rhonda ends you."

"Right, uh, I guess I'll start from the beginning." Chip said as he pulled up a seat. "It was eight years ago. I was still twelve and my Dad was a part of the police department. In Horrorville, where I'm from, there was this gang called the Mensen. They were just awful and destroyed everything they could get their hands on. One night, they started a riot."

"The one in the video?" Nadya asked curiously, to which Chip nodded. "So the police that were in the video, your Dad-"

"Yeah, they were sent to try and contain the riot but it...didn't go to well. He didn't come home that night." Chip stated rather quietly. There was a small length of silence as they processed that. Rosie was about to say that Chip could stop if he wanted but he continued. "Things kind of feel apart for me and my Mom. She had to look for work and was suffering from depression for a long time. As for me, well, I took a more violent approach."

Susan looked at him confused. "What does that mean?"

"There's another gang in town, the Kurai Beasts. They're not like the Mensen but they do have similar methods. Both of them were rivals and were constantly fighting. And I saw an opportunity to avenge my Dad, so I talked to the leader of the Kurai Beasts...He would let me join them if I carved their gang insignia on myself."

Simultaneously, all the HSS girls gazes landed on Chip's side. He noticed this and slowly pulled up his sweater to reveal the scar. He could still remember how he bit down on a towel to keep himself from biting his own tongue, as he carved the letters on with a small blade. He shuddered at the memory but continued. "So the leader, Duncan, taught me how to fight and always watched out for me. He was really cool dude, not someone you would expect to be in a gang. I fought the Mensen with them for a long time but I needed to quit when I was gonna leave town to come here. He was completely okay with it but asked me to come to one more fight. The Mensen leader was supposed to be there."

"...So did you go?" Rhonda asked, teacup abandoned in favor of leaning forward.

"...Yeah. Really bad idea. When we were fighting, more of them started to show up. We were outnumbered and had no chance of winning, but something happened. Duncan brought this new guy with us and he injected all of us with this poison from his tail. We all went berserk. The next time I woke up, I was on the floor and my mouth and hands were covered in dry blood. There were dead monsters around me, and I was freaking out. Duncan had chased off the other guy and took me home. That was the last time I saw him."

"Wow, I never would have guessed." Nadya said as she leaned on her arm. "But that does explain where you leaned how to fight."

"I still want to know why you broke my tape."Rhonda demanded as she downed the contents of her cup.

Chip rubbed at his neck. "Well, this is only the second time that it's happened but...when that monster injected us with the poison, I think it still stayed in my system. I get these episodes where I lash out at everybody when I'm reminded of the whole thing. The video most likely triggered it and I probably broke it when I lost control. I'm sorry."

"...It's fine. You explained yourself." Rhonda said as she got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Chip nodded a bit in thanks. "I have a question for you guys. Why were you trying to figure out if I was in a gang?"

"Well, honestly, it was mainly out of curiosity." Nadya stated, which the other monstresses nodded to in agreement. "But we also wanted to make sure you weren't some messed up freak who was pretending or something. Just to be safe and make sure we didn't make a mistake in trusting you...But it looks like we made a good choice."

"Well I can assure you he's not." Javier said as he stood up. He slung an arm around Chip's shoulders. "He's a good monster, despite his background."

"Thanks Jav." Chip thanked, slinging an arm around the bug. "We should probably get back to the house and get some sleep. I'm tired."

"Yeah, it's really late. I'll walk you out." Sonia stated as she placed her cup down and started walking towards the hallway. The two monsters said their goodbyes before following her out. At the door, Javier pulled Sonia into another hug. "Hehe, buenas noches Javier "

"Buenas noches Sonia." Javier whispered before she gave one final shy smile and closed the door. Javier turned back to find Chip snickering softly to himself. Javier glared at the horned monster and purposely bumped into him on the way to ROR house. "Shut up."

\----------

Randy yawned loudly as he opened the door to his dorm room and stepped inside. As he closed the door, he got the eerie feeling of not being alone. This was quickly confirmed when he heard a very familiar voice right next to him. The light flicked on to reveal a grinning Danny. "Hello newbie."

"D-Danny, hi." Randy gulped as he backed a few paces away from the other. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I just came to drop off your partner."

"Partner?"

"Yeah, another newbie that joined tonight. He's gonna be teaming up with you and staying here. Hey kid, get in here!"

The window frame shook as a reptile slightly bigger than Randy wormed his way through the window. There was a slight thud as he landed on the floor but quickly got to his feet. He had a similar appearance to a frilled-neck lizad, with dark green skin and black stripes. He had on a light green t shirt, red and white stripes facemask tied around his neck, an azure bandana wrapped around his head, and his long tail ended in a mace. He offered a small smile to Randy, revealing several sharp teeth. "Hi."

"Hello." Randy replied stiffly before he turned back to Danny. "Um, why do I need a partner?"

"Well I figured you'd need a little backup in case things got bad. You're pretty good at sneaking around but you're gonna need some muscle to back you up. The kid's not very strong but he's got a wicked bite." Danny stated as he made his way towards the window. "I'll send someone to come and get ya for the next meet up. You two play nice...or not. I don't really care."

With one final swish of his tail, Danny disappeared out the window. Randy gave a small sigh of defeat before turning to the other reptile. He briefly went over what Chip told him about being invisible. "So you can use the other bed I guess. I'm going to bed."

"Uh, okay." The lizard said as he sat down on the mattress. "Since we're gonna be partners and all, could I at least, y'know, get your name?"

"...Randy, Randy Boggs. And you?"

"Zak Vanderscales." The reptile replied, shaking Randy's hand. "How did you end up in the Mob?"

"*sigh* Danny offered to help me get back at some monsters, and in return I joined." Randy explained as he sat down on his bed. "I barely joined 2 weeks ago. What about you?

"Eh, its kinda a long story."

"...I've got time."

"Well...it just happened last month. I don't know if you heard about it, but there was this robbery in the city."

"Oh yeah, near the apartment complex, right?"

"Yeah, well...um, I live in that complex. I wasn't home when it happened, but my little sister was..." Zak trailed off, eyes welling up a bit. "She...she was killed that night."

Randy sat there a bit wide eyed, he hadn't expected to hear that. "I-I'm so sorry."

"*sniff* Y-Yeah...her name was Cassie. They didn't even take anything, just stabbed her right in the hallway. They could have taken the TV for all I care, as long as she was still here. At the funeral, the Mob leader, Blake, told me that he knew who killed her. He said he would help me get revenge. *sniff* I wasn't sure at first but I made up my mind when I saw how broken my Mom and Dad were. I need to do this for my sister."

"Wow, I see why you joined." Randy said somewhat awkwardly, avoiding the reptile's gaze. His reasons for joining seemed pretty pathetic. "I hope you get whoever was responsible."

"Me too, but I'll have you to help me out. Right?"

"Uh, right. I guess."

"Cool, I'm gonna go to sleep now. Good night."

"...Good night."

\----------

The next morning was rather slow, with it being a Friday. Javier kept a wary eye on the doorway that connected the living room and the kitchen. Chip said that he had thought of a way to apologize to Reggie and the others for his behavior, but that he needed time for 'mental preparation'. He didn't know what that meant but he was willing to help. Johnny and Reggie were seated at the table while Chet was helping him cook. The crab leaned over and whispered, "Did Chip come back last night?"

"Si." Javier said with a small nod watching as Johnny took a sip from his mug. Reggie was uncharacteristically quiet for a Friday. He was staring down at the floor, clearly worried. He rubbed at the rim of the bandages around his wrist, wincing when he pressed down too hard. 'Where was Chip?'

Suddenly Chip barged into the kitchen with a determined look on his face, clutching a bottle of mouthwash. He held it out in front of him before saying, "I'm sorry for how I acted last night. Especially to you Reggie. So this is how I'm gonna make it up to you."

He then proceeded to uncap the bottle and start drinking its contents. Javier couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him as he watched the whole scene, the other three just looked on in shock. After he finished downing all of its contents, he tossed the empty bottle in a nearby trash can. Tears were streaming from his eyes as he coughed and wheezed. Once he got some control of his voice, he let out a strangled, "Forgive me?"

It was silent for a long time, and Chip was starting to think he had done that for nothing, when Johnny let out a laugh. Soon the other three began to laugh along with him, and Chip offered a weak laugh himself. Reggie was the first to speak. "Dude, that was awesome. Apology totally accepted."

"I'll say. After a show like that, who wouldn't forgive you." Johnny joked as he set his mug down. "That was impressive."

Chet offered Chip a glass a water, that he quickly accepted and began to drink from. "Good to see you safe Chip."

"And Jav told us about what happened to your Dad, so you don't have to apologize for what you did last night. You weren't thinking clearly." Reggie stated as he got up and placed a hand on Chip's shoulder. "That was still pretty cool."

"Thanks guys, but I still feel bad about what I did." Chip said as he glanced at Reggie's wrist. "I hurt you."

"What, this? This is gonna help me with the ladies. Do you know how much girls like bad boys? I need to thank you dude." Reggie stated with a huge grin. "And, I'm sorry for hitting you in the face."

"Hehe, it's fine. I'm just glad you guys aren't mad." Chip said, relief very evident on his face. "And speaking of ladies, Johnny, isn't your date with Belicia tomorrow?"


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Okay, so this shirt with the gray shorts or this shirt with the blue skirt? Or maybe I should just wear the red dress?" Belicia muttered as she rummaged through the clothing she had recently bought. "Aah, what do I wear?!"

"Um, Belicia, do you need help?" Celia asked from the other side of the door. The feline was quick in yanking open the door, pulling the monstress in, and slamming it shut. "I-I'll take that as a yes."

"I am so glad that you showed up! I'm freaking out! " Belicia nearly shrieked as she plopped down on her bed. "It's a surprise date so I have no idea where we're going. I don't know what to wear."

Celia let out a little 'hmm' as she looked over Belicia's wardrobe. "Well, why don't you just try something casual?"

"But what if he takes me to a really fancy restaurant?"

"Um, then how about a dress?"

"But what if he takes me somewhere outdoorsy?"

"Hmmm...I think we're gonna need some professional help." Celia states as she pulls out her phone. "She'll know what to do."

"Are you texting Naomi?"

"Yep."

\----------

"Dude, I have never seen you more nervous in my life." Chip laughed as he watched Johnny comb through his fur for the umpteenth time that day. "I'm pretty sure your fur isn't sticking up, and it probably won't be for a couple of months."

"Everything has to be perfect. That means I have to look good...which isn't hard for me of course." Johhny said a bit smugly, causing Chip and the others to roll their eyes. "Now remind me about what she likes?"

"Ugh, okay but this is the last time. From what I know, she loves music, the color red, her cousin, cookies, brownies...basically food. The rest you're gonna have to figure out yourself."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Uhh, just ask her." Reggie stated a bit confused.

"No shit." Johnny muttered as he threw a small glare at the triclops before turning to Chip. "Are you sure there's nothing else?"

"Well there is one more thing she likes A LOT."

"What?"

"You." Chip said with a small grin. Johnny couldn't help the rush of warmth that ran through his whole body at the statement. He quickly turned away from the others so they wouldn't see his goofy, lovestruck smile.

\----------

"You're savior has arrived!" Naomi cheered a bit as she walked into the room carrying a huge purple bag. "Where's the emergency?"

"Naomi! I'm so glad you're here." Belicia said in relief, standing up to greet the monstress. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I was already on my way here when I got Celia's text. I ran right in." The PNK girl explained as she set her bag down and started going through the feline's clothing. "Do you have any idea of where he's gonna take you?"

"Not a clue."

"Then we got to go with something that will look classy but be easy to move around in. And I think I know exactly what you can wear." Naomi said she shoved two articles of clothing into the monstress's hands. "Now get dressed."

\----------

"Where are you taking her anyway?" Reggie asked as he leaned against the doorway of Johnny's room. "Is it somewhere cool?"

"Its none of your business." Johnny stated as he searched through his closet. "I don't need you guys following me."

"Who said we were gonna follow you?" Chip asked, trying not to sound suspicious. Chet went to raise his claw but Javier quickly lowered it with two of his own. It was Johnny's turn to roll his eyes as he buttoned up a simple white shirt. "You going somewhere fancy?"

"You know what, just because I'm in a good mood, I'll give you guys a hint." Johnny said as he walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. A large assortment of ties and bowties greeted him. He pulled out his reddest tie and proceeded to fasten it around his neck. "Its a limited time only thing."

"...What the hell does that mean?" Reggie asked after a few seconds of thinking. He looked towards his other ROR brothers who were lost in thought. "Give us a better hint."

"Sorry but that's all I'm giving you guys." Johnny chuckled as he walked into the bathroom for some last minute preparations.

\----------

"This won't take long will it?" Celia asked as she watched the PNK girl brush out Belicia's hair. "Its almost 6:00."

"Don't worry, I'm almost done. Then I can get to work on your makeup." Naomi said as she tossled the feline's hair around. "I just love how curly your hair is! Its so pretty!"

"Yeah, but its a pain to brush out." Belicia said as she tapped her claws together. "Guys, I'm nervous. What are we supposed to talk about? What if I embarrass myself and he doesn't like me anymore?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. Its obvious that he likes you a lot. You'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. I've seen him ask out plenty of girls, but he's never gotten any of them flowers."

"Really?"

"Yep, not one."

"No not that. I mean did he really ask out that many girls?"

"Oh...yeah. He's a ladies man for sure." Naomi said as she stood in front of Belicia and started to apply eyeshadow to the feline. "But he's never acted this way with any of them."

Belicia's pouted a bit in confusion. "How does he act with me?"

"In love." Naomi stated with a smile as she put away her makeup and closed the bag. Celia let out a small giggle as the monstress's tail frayed in embarrassment. Namoi held a mirror out for her to examine her appearance. "I call it, casual chic!"

Belicia stood up in pretty black skirt and a beautiful, lacey pink top. Her hair was down and elegant curls fell down her back. Naomi had applied a pretty pink eyeshadow and red lipstick that would go with just about any occasion. Belicia gave a little spin as she looked herself over. "This is perfect!"

\----------

The RORs stood in the living room, watching Johnny straighten out his tie. Javier held up a small notebook and pencil as he went over the list. "Wallet?"

"Check."

"Housekey?"

"Uh huh."

"Phone?"

"Yep. That's everything right?"

"Si."

"That's not everything." Reggie stated with a snicker as he held up a little plastic package. It took everyone a second to see what it was, before they erupted into laughter. Chip and Chet falling off the couch and Javier clutched at his abdomen. Johnny just shot a harsh glare at the triclops as he slapped the package out of his hand. "What? Safety first."

"I'm gonna kill you." Johnny threatened, before he stood up straight again. "But, I have a date. So it will have to wait for later."

"Hehe, did you get her flowers again?" Chip asked after he had calmed down a bit.

"Yep, but I bought them from an actual boutique this time." Johnny stated. "There in fridge. Let me go get them really quick."

As the horned monster left the room, Reggie immediately reached over and grabbed Johnny's wallet from the table. The others looked at him confused. "Que estas a suendo?"

"Better safe than sorry." Reggie stated as he slipped the package in, the others holding in their giggles.

\----------

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yes James."

"Do you have emergency money?"

"Yes James."

"You're gonna be back by 11?"

"Yes Jim."

"Okay, now you know that I don't want any kis-Wait, did you just call me Jim?" Sulley questioned with a small laugh. Belicia let out a giggle of her own, nudging the monster with her shoulder. "C'mon, be serious. I'm letting you go out with one of my sworn enemies."

"I know, but I'm a big girl. You of all monsters should know that." Belicia stated with a small smirk. "You can trust me to call you when I need a pick up."

"Or to beat up Johnny."

"Ha, you think he's still gonna be alive by the time you get there? If he tries anything, I'd sink my claws right into his-"

Knock, knock, knock.

"Oh he's here! Get out of my face! Oh wait, how do I look? No, shut up! I need to go brush my teeth!" Belicia yelled as she ran upstairs to the bathroom. Sulley didn't even have a chance to blink before the feline was already by his side again. "Don't be a jerk."

Johnny stood up a bit straighter when he heard the rattle of the door knob. He fixed his tie once again and held the flowers behind his back. His breath quickly fled from him when the door opened and he was greeted by the beautiful monstress. "Hi Johnny."

"Hello beautiful." Johnny said a bit lovestruck. He quickly snapped out of it when he heard the muffled laughter of his ROR brothers coming from the side of the house. He glared at them a bit but his attention was back on Belicia when he heard her giggle. He cleared his throat a bit. "I mean, hi Belicia. You look lovely."

"Thank you, you look very handsome. I like your tie." Belicia said as she admired the vibrant color. Johnny mentally fist bumped the air, before he brought the boutique of elegent red roses out from behind his back. "Wow, they're so pretty."

"Just for you." Johnny said with a grin as he handed them to the feline. She took the flowers into her hands and felt the soft petals. "Are you ready to go? "

"Yeah, just let me put these in a vase and say bye to everybody."

"Of course."

Belicia gave another shy smile before she scampered into the kitchen. Johnny was able to breath properly once again. He was freaking out. It didn't help his nerves when Sulley decided to step out onto the porch. "I thought this might happen. Alright Big Blue, what are the rules?"

"Have her back by 11. No later." Sulley stated as he crossed his arms. "No kissing, and don't take her out of Monstropolis."

"Have you forgotten that I am a gentleman. My mother raised me well."

"And Dad?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Fair enough."

"James, you better not be threatening him." Belicia scolded as she stepped onto the porch, hands on her hips. She gave him a quick hug before going over to Johnny's side. "We'll be safe, okay?"

"...Okay." Sully said with a small smile, posture becoming more relaxed.

"We'll be back later. Bye!" Belicia called out as she started to drag Johnny out of the cul-de-sac.

\----------

"Dude, did you record all of that?"

"Yeah."

"Should we follow them?"

"Isn't that kind of a bad idea? What if he catches us?"

"Then we run, but I am not missing this." Reggie stated as he followed after the couple before quickly being joined by his other ROR brothers. "This is gonna be hilarious!"

\----------

"So where are we going?" Belicia asked as she looked out the window of the taxi cab they were in. Johnny had insisted that he kept it a secret but it was driving the feline crazy not knowing. "Is it somewhere fancy?"

"I already told you, you'll see when we get there." Johnny stated with small smirk as they neared their destination. "Trust me, you'll love it."

Belicia gave a small little huff but patiently waited, hands folded in her lap. As the cab turned the corner, the whole block was lit up like a Christmas tree. The feline gave an excited squeal as they pulled into the parking lot of the annual autumn fair. There were hoards of monsters streaming in and out of the gates. It had eveything; there were game booths, rides, and a lot of food. Belicia couldn't keep from vibrating with joy at the sight. "I love this place!"

"I told you tha-" Johnny was quickly interrupted as the feline started to tug him towards the ticket booth. "Woah!"

"C'mon let's go!"

The two waited somewhat patiently for their turn, paid for tickets, and were soon walking into the fair. Belicia gave another squeal, shaking Johnny's shoulder in excitement. He gave a bit of a nervous laugh, not quite sure how to react. He almost always took girls somewhere more fancy or private on a date, so this was completely different from what he was used too. How was going to the fair gonna be romantic? "Uh, so what do you wanna do first?"

"Hmm...well we should start with some games." Belicia suggested with a grin. "Let's start with the classic, Balloon Darts."

The horned monster gave a small nod before they walked over to the booth. The teen monster managing the booth looked up from his phone and explained the rules. After Johnny handed over five bucks, the monster handed them three darts each. Johnny took careful aim but only managed to pop one small yellow balloon; he won a coupon for a free hotdog. Belicia popped all three, winning herself a small stuffed bear. The horned monster let out sigh.

'This is gonna be a long night.'

\-----------

The rest of the RORs had intended on following the two, but hadn't anticipated Johnny to hail a cab. They were left completely in the dust without any idea of where the two had gone. All they had to go on was the clue Johnny gave them. Reggie let out a groan. "I don't get it!"

"Limited time only...are they going shopping?" Chip asked confused.

"How would that be a date?"

"I don't know. It was the first thing that came into my head."

"What if he was talkin' about somethin' on TV?" Chet suggested, lost a bit in his thoughts. "There are always commercials sayin' that."

"I think I know where they went." Javier stated catching their attention. He started down the sidewalk and towards a bus stop, the others following behind. They waited for the insect to continue but he seemed to be wrapped up in his own thoughts. "Hmm..."

Reggie grew a bit impatient. "Well are you gonna tell us?"

"If its only around for a short time, then the only thing it could be is..."

\----------

"I love the fair so much!" Belicia cheered happily as she held the bear under one arm and had cotton candy in the other. Johnny had begun to enjoy himself a bit, munching on the hotdog he won. They had gone through a few more games, without coming out with much. He had been getting frustrated but Belicia calmed him down by making fun of the other monsters as they tried to play games. It was a bit of a bad habit that she had picked up from her mother, laughing at how ridiculous some monsters behaved or dressed. "Hey, did you see that one guy with the really frizzy hair?"

"Of course I saw him. But did you see the one with saggy pants?" Johnny asked as he shook his head a bit at the silliness. "That just looks gross."

"I know! It's like their wearing a big diaper."

The two laughed to themselves as they continued to explore what the fair had to offer. They went on a few small rides, some leaving them dizzy, before going for some more food. As they searched for something other than hotdogs or popcorn, they paused as two monstresses started to argue in the middle of a path. One monstress with big hoop earings and bracelets began to yell. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?!"

"None of your damn business!"

"Oh this is gonna be good." Belicia stated with a little snicker as her and Johnny watched the two attract a small crowd of curious monsters. The fight quickly escalated and led to the two rolling around on the floor fighting. It got so bad that they had to be led out by security. Belicia and Johnny were leaning against each other in laughter. "Hahaha!"

Johnny tried to control his breathing as he went to wipe at his eyes. "Did you see how she handed her earings to some random monstress first?"

"Yeah, she was so confused!"

After they managed to calm down, they found an area of the fair where many food trucks were parked. Many monsters waited eagerly for the vast variety of foods that were offered; from burritos to sushi, and a lot of stuff in between. Johnny looked appraisingly at the many carts, his gaze lingering on the noodle bowl truck. "So, what do you want to eat?"

Belicia tapped her chin in thought. "I don't know...let me think."

As the two looked over their options, they didn't notice the group of monsters watching them from behind one of the trucks. They had been following the pair for sometime now, doing their best to stay hidden. "How much longer do we have to watch them? I'm getting hungry."

"Then just go to one of the food trucks."

"No don't do that! You'll be seen and they'll get suspicious!"

"Shh! Keep your voices down...wait, where did Art go?"

The poorly hidden fraternity looked around frantically for their striped companion. It wasn't until the twins peeked around the side of one of the trucks that they spotted him. He was ordering from a sub sandwich truck at the far end of the lot. "Just perfect..."

Mike had to suppress the urge to groan. "Okay, don't panic. Someone just needs to go over there and grab him. We can' let Belicia see all of us or she'll know that Sulley sent us to watch her."

"Scotty, why don't you go?" Don suggested, as he straightened his glasses. "You're the best out of all of us at sneakin' around."

"Good idea. Go Squishy, keep out of sight."

"I'll do my best." The monster stated as he took a deep breath and headed straight into the crowd. He easily avoided many of the monsters with the help of his small stature and was nearly at the sub truck when a loud squeal alerted him of Belicia's presence. His heart dropped as he saw her start to head in his direction. The others saw too and were silently yelling at Squishy to move. The little monster squeezed his shut in defeat but they immediately snapped open when Belicia and Johnny walked right past him. "Huh?"

"Look, Purrito! I didn't know they had a food truck!" Belicia squealed excitedly as they got in line for the truck. "Have you ever tried the burritos here? There are so many of them to choose from."*

The entire fraternity let out a sigh and watched as Squishy continued his mission, sneaking past the couple. However, by the time he made it to the sub truck, Art had disappeared. Terri looked on in confusion. "Where did he go?"

Johnny read over the menu a bit before letting Belicia order for him. She gave a nod before turning towards the tentacled monster taking orders. "We'll have to carne asada burritos, please. Extra sauce."*

Johnny handed the monster money and the two waited off to the side for their order. "I take it you know a thing or two about what's good from this place."

"Yeah, one of the reasons I visited the restaurant in the first place was because the mascot was really cute." Belicia admitted with a small shrug. Johnny let out a small chuckle. "Don't laugh!"

"Haha, sorry. I hate to admit it but I found one of my favorite clothing stores just because the mascot looked like one of my pets from when I was a kid."

Belicia let out a small giggle from the confession. "I bet you didn't bribe your nanny to hide the cushion that you spilt juice on."

"No, but I did bribe the nanny to throw away all the vegetables I was supposed to eat for supper."

"Haha! Who says supper anymore?"

"What's wrong with saying supper?" Johnny asked a bit annoyed but still humorous. They continued to tease each other before their order was brought to them. However they both stopped and stared when they realized who it was that brought them their meal. "Uhhh..."

"...Art?!"

"Hey guys! You have good tastes in food!"

At this point, Mike didn't stop himself from face palming. "Oh boy..."

"JAMES!"

\----------

Belicia nearly stomped up the steps to the OK house but quickly stopped herself short. She spun around and pointed towards the door. "Everyone that's in OK, get inside."

The six monsters hurriedly ran up the steps and into the house without a second thought. The feline turned back to Johnny who was awkwardly waiting at the bottom of the steps. "Look Johnny, I'm sorry they ruined the date. James is just really protective and I guess he got kinda scared cause he didn't where we were going..."

"Don't worry, you don't have to apologize." Johnny reassured with a wave of his hand. "I'm just glad I was able to hang out and have some fun with you."

"Yeah...we should do it again." Belicia said with a small grin as she clutched her bear to her chest. "But this time, can we just go somewhere on campus?"

"Of course, I know a few places that would be perfect."

"So you're not mad right?"

"Not at all. I don't blame Big Blue for being so protective. I mean, I would hate if anything bad happened to you."

Belicia let out small shy laugh before striding forward and planting a quick kiss on the monster's cheek. "Thank you Johnny, now please try to ignore all the noise that's about to come from this house."

\----------

As Johnny entered the ROR house, he saw that the rest of his frat were around the TV, watching some reality TV show. "Hey boys!"

"Johnny! How did the date go?" Chip asked as they all turned to the frat president.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me how it went?"

"...Huh?"

"What are ya talkin' about?"

"We never left the house."

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you guys followed me and Belicia to the fair."

The four stayed quiet for a moment before Reggie let out a loud irritated shout. "How did you know?!"

Johnny let a smirk work it's way onto his face. "I didn't until just now."

"...FUCK!"

\----------

\- Purrito is a restaurant from We Bare Bears. Love that show. :)

\- One of my personal favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago and want to finish it. Feel free to leave a review!


End file.
